Memories of the ARK
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: 50 years ago, Professor Gerald creates a creature that is immortal, and will do anything to give Maria life to live from the rare disease. Shadow and Maria became very close friends up in the Space Colony. But some things go wrong in the colony, and there is someone who causes them. Find out the story about Shadow and Maria's memories before the tragedy happened...
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: Incurable Disease***

* * *

><p>Professor Gerald had tried hard. He did. For 12 years now, he couldn't find or create a cure for his granddaughter's disease, the rare NIDS (Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome). Before Maria Robotink was born, her mother, Hope Robotnik caught the disease when she was 2 months pregnant with her during the hunt for the evil doctor who's been stalking Hope. Gerald took the baby from Hope who requested him to take her with him up in the ARK to be away from Veldon and away from people since Maria had the disease that is very contagious.<br>Hope was never heard after Gerald took his newborn granddaughter up in the Space Colony ARK. He tried to contact her, until he recently found out that she has been murdered. Of course, the culprit is Veldon. Gerald will do anything he could to protect Maria from him or any of Veldon's people who wanted Maria to "experiment". Good thing the Space Colony ARK is full of protection such as guards, and many cameras in certain areas.  
>Gerald had once meet the President to create the immortal creature to use as a weapon, but Gerald at first doesn't seem so interested until he was told that immortality can cure all. Gerald doesn't know what to believe or not. Immortal. If Gerald could do that, he could cure his granddaughter. But, how will he able to create something that is immortal and never age? Will it really work?<br>And now, Gerald had plans to make a cure for Maria, no matter the cost. He had to try to create it. Maria doesn't have many years left.

Maria isn't the only child up in the colony, she has two friends who go to classes with her. Mardic Flynn who is 17, and Abraham Tower a 7 year old boy. The three are close like family, and never want to be separated at some times. Though, Maria couldn't be around for much longer because of the disease, and Mardic and Abraham will live on to have their own future.  
>Growing up with the disease, Maria has some side effects. Nosebleeds, breathing problems, dizzy spells, and coughing up blood. Losing blood was the worst for the body of the young girl, and the doctors and nurses always keep Maria healthy whenever she was in the emergency room. She must be in the medication to slow down her side effects.<br>Maria's disease never stops...

* * *

><p>The old professor is in his lab working on the files by his computer. A man in the lab coat walked in with a clipboard and hand Gerald the copy of the project. After Gerald took the paper, the man looked at him in worry.<p>

"Professor, you need some sleep. You can't go on with this project without rest." He told him.

"I'm fine, Ven." Gerald said, never taking his eyes off the files.

"You keep saying that every time I tell you to rest." The man said. "I know this project means you well, but it's been years, professor. Maria is 12 years old and she doesn't much time left." Gerald slammed his files down to make Ven jump.

"Dammit, Ven! You sound like my wife who left me years ago when Maria was 3 years old! She left me! Joanna left me because she thinks I've gone mad! Mad as a hatter!" Gerald said. Ven only stared at him in silent. Gerald sighed a little and sat down. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, sir. But, I didn't mean anything like that. I'm saying is that there is no cure for the NIDS." Ven said.

"That's why I have to create one for Maria." Gerald said. "A project for those who had the NIDS. I will call it...Project: Shadow." Ven stares at the professor in silent. How could this work? How could a man could create a cure for Maria's disease? Gerald came towards the empty capsule and touched the glass. "I create so much, and now...this project won't fail. Maria will be alive for...decades."

"Will it be...a living thing, sir?" Ven asked.

"Yes. It will be." Gerald said. "This project is different. It will be the Ultimate Life Form."


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Dreams***

* * *

><p>Gerald was sitting by his desk, hearing fuzzy noises from the speaker as he holds the mic. He is talking to someone who will help him with the project. Then, the screen appeared on the computer, and there is a strange figure with three eyes. Gerald held his breath from gasping when he watches the screen.<p>

"You summon my aid, human?" The creature asked in a deep voice.

"Are you the leader of the Black Arms?" Gerald asked. The creature made a nod. "I'm making a project. But...it's not complete without DNA. I don't need just some DNA, I need some DNA that is...immortal."

"Immortal?" The creature wondered. "Hmmm. What project would need a DNA like that, human?"

"I'm...creating a cure for my granddaughter." Gerald replied. The creature grew silent after the professor explains the disease that has no cure and needs to help Maria get cured. The alien told Gerald that he will help him create the project, but there is one condition.

"I will tell you the deal when I arrive the ARK, Professor Gerald. Help you, help me..." He spoke.

"Of course, Black Doom." Gerald said. Then, the screen goes off. Gerald sighed a little and turned to the empty pod where the project will be made. "Black Doom and his army are dangerous, but...I need his blood to complete the project. The Biolizard was flawed, and it's...far more dangerous...Maria would be too terrified to be near it." Gerald got up from his seat and started to think of what this project would look like for Maria, for everyone. It had to be a creature. While thinking, he hears a young boy's voice.

"Hey, professor!" A boy with light brown hair came in with a smile. One eye is blue, the other is brown. He is wearing a red shirt with a white stripe, brown shorts and red shoes.

"Abraham, what're you doing in here? You know you aren't allowed to be in here." Gerald said. "And you must be in bed by now. It's a school night for you." The boy frowned a little. "Are those kids with you? Mardic and Maria?"

"No." Abraham said. "I come here to tell you that they went to bed and Maria wanted me to tell you that she said goodnight since she's tired."

"Ah. Well, is she alright? Did she pass out again?" Gerald asked. Abraham shook his head. Gerald patted his head with a warm smile. "Good, good. Now, thank you for telling me, and you be off to bed, young man."

"Yeah." Abraham said. "Goodnight, professor." The boy left the lab. Gerald locks the door behind him and turn back around. He got the papers out to sketch.

"This project will be perfect and pure." Gerald said. "I will call it...Project: Shadow."

* * *

><p>One early morning, Maria got dressed in her blue dress and brush her hair and put her blue headband on. She looked out the window to see the view of Earth, and the sun was raising on the left side. She then turned to the clock that was on her wall and see it was only seven. She had a an hour to get to class with her friends. She got into her closet to get her bag to place her work in. But she realized that her room is a bit of a mess. Last night she was painting Earth.<p>

"I wish I could go down there someday. When I get better, me, Mardic, and Abraham will go together." Maria said to herself. She touched the painting to make sure it's dry. She moved her artwork to the corner of her room and begin to pick up her paint brushes and sketches. She started to sing to herself.

_"7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_  
><em> Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,<em>  
><em> Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up.<em>  
><em> Sweep again,<em>  
><em> And by then,<em>  
><em> It's like 7:15."<em>

She then picked out a book of Fairy Tales and head out of her room after she cleaned her room. She walked down the hallway with her bag to get to her class. She looks out the window to see the space stars.

_"And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three._  
><em> I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery,<em>  
><em> I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically,<em>  
><em> Just wonder when will my life begin?"<em>

She passed by the labs where she waves at the scientists, and found one of her nurses inside. She waved and the nurse smiled at her and waved at her while talking to a man with a beard. Maria smiled and continue walking.

_ "Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking._  
><em> Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess,<em>  
><em> Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making.<em>  
><em> Then I'll stretch,<em>  
><em> Maybe sketch,<em>  
><em> Take a climb, sew a dress!"<em>

She took out the book from her bag and flipped through the pages to stop where she sees the title, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". She smiled at the picture to see Snow White being kissed by the prince by waking her up from the sleeping spell. Maria sighed a little and look out the window again to see the Earth. She places her hand on the glass.

_ "And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare,_  
><em> I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.<em>  
><em> And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair.<em>  
><em> Stuck in the same place I've always been.<br>__And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'._  
><em> When will my life begin?"<em>

"Maria!" A male voice called from her right. Maria turned to see Mardic there with a book in his hand. He has dark blue hair, brown eyes, and wearing a light blue top and gray jeans. "C'mon, you're gonna be late for class! Ab's waiting for us."

"Right." Maria sighed and walk up to her close friend. Mardic and Maria are close friends, like brother and sister. Mardic looks at her in concern.

"You okay, Maria?"

"I'm fine. Just...thinking." Maria replied. "I was painting the Earth last night, and...I always have dreams of going there someday with you and Abraham." Mardic nodded, listening to her. "I wanted to talk to grandfather about my dreams I keep having about me in Earth, but...he was too busy with the cure. He never lets me see it just yet. He said he will show me once it's complete."

"Hey, we're all going like we promised years ago when we were small." Mardic said. "I never break a promise. And you're important to me, kiddo."

"Don't call me that!" Maria laughed. Mardic laughed along with her. "Just because you're only 17, doesn't mean I'm a kid to you."

"You are. You're only 12. Soon to be 13. A preteen." Mardic said. "C'mon, let's just go to school." Maria rolled her eyes at him and went off after him to get to class.

In a small classroom, Mardic and Abraham are working on their history work while the teacher is looking through Maria's work since she finished first. Maria was in her desk, drawing a picture of an angel in the heavens. She is drawing the wings. Mardic looked over and smiled.

"Wow. That's pretty good." He whispered.

"Thanks." Maria replied, never taking her eyes off her work.

"All right you three." The teacher spoke. "It's break time for 10 minutes. Mardic and Abraham, relax your fingers." So they walked out of the room and stretched. Abraham cracked his knuckles a little.

"I was about to finish, but I'll be done for the next one." He said.

"Yeah. And Maria, how do you finish before we do?" Mardic asked. Maria stretches her arms out.

"Well, I've been studying." She said. "I have books and everything."

"Such a bookworm." Abraham muttered. Maria narrowed her eyes at him playfully. The three children talked while their teacher is heading out for his own break. They are unaware that the certain comet was coming...

* * *

><p>Gerald looks out the window to see the Black Comet passing by, and appearing behind him is an alien creature he talked to last night. The professor turned around to face Black Doom.<p>

"Before we begin, there is one thing you shall promise me." The alien spoke. "In 50 years, your project will have to give me the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"What? What for?" Gerald asked.

"Since you are above the planet Earth, my comet will be surfaced..." Black Doom said. "After 50 years, your project will serve me the emeralds for the Ritual of Prosperity." Gerald made a shocked look. Why is this alien telling him this?

"What...? You...and your kind will destroy Earth in 50 years?!" Gerald asked. "But...my granddaughter...she..."

"Do we have a deal, professor?" Black Doom asked. "If you accept, I will give the project my DNA to save the child. If not, the child will die..." Gerald was in deep thought. He wanted to do this, but the offer was unbelievable. If he promised Black Doom, that means he will betray his people and research. What will Maria think of this? Gerald sighed and look up at Black Doom.

"I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Project: Shadow***

* * *

><p>Later that night, Maria was reading a book in her room, but a knock was heard. She told whoever it was out there to come in. In came Gerald still in a lab coat. Maria can figure he is working late again.<p>

"Hello, my dear." Gerald said by sitting beside Maria. "How was your day?"

"Same as usual." Maria said. "Sorry that I didn't drop by."

"It's alright. I want to come and tell you goodnight, so you don't have to send either Abraham or Mardic into my room or lab." Gerald said. Maria smiled at him. "You feeling okay so far? No dizziness?" Maria shook her head.

"Good so far." She said. "Grandfather, how long you gonna be up for my cure? I mean, I...I hardly see you and I know you don't want me in the lab because of the experiments."

"Just for tonight, Maria." Gerald replied to her. Maria puts down her book and turn back to him.

"And...were my parents the same?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"You know, looking for a cure? Before they died?" Maria asked. "I...I know you don't want to talk about my parents, but...I don't know much about them." Gerald sighed a little. Since he was raised her, Maria doesn't know much about her family, and she doesn't have pictures of them, only her and her grandfather. Even though, Mardic and Abraham are the only ones who have parents up here. Maria is the only one left in Gerald's family. "Grandpa?"

"Maria..." Gerald spoke. "Your parents... They were...good people." He said. "Your father was in the military, and your mother was...an Overlander." Maria listened to him without saying a word. Gerald continued. "Your father, Tron, was one of my children. He was...in love with your mother, Hope. She has...long blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Just like me." Maria said with a smile.

"Yes. Exactly like you. You have her hair, her eyes, everything..." Gerald said. "But, you do have my son in you."

"Really? Like I'm strong and brave like him?" Maria wondered. "I'm not really a strong type. Or...brave. But, I'm not scared of anything!" Gerald chuckled at her.

"You sound just like your father right there." He said. Maria giggled a little. "Anyway, they were looking for the cure since you were born and...they are gone."

"How do they die?" Maria asked. Gerald grew silent for a moment. He doesn't want to tell her how Hope died. He got up from the bed to leave her room.

"I think it's time for you to sleep, Maria. And I should be back in my lab." He said. Maria frowned a little, but did as she was told. She got under the covers and said goodnight to her grandfather. After the door slid shut, Gerald rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "She cannot know about that evil Professor Veldon." He muttered. He walked away from the door to return to his lab where his unfinished project is kept.  
>Maria was laying in her bed, thinking about her parents. She imagines what Tron looked like, and she can easily imagine what Hope look like. Tron was in the military, and Hope was a beautiful woman. If Gerald had photos of them somewhere, Maria will keep them.<p>

* * *

><p>After hours of working, Gerald and Black Doom look at their creation. Inside a pod that is filled with liquid, is a black hedgehog with red stripes and a white chest fur. Black Doom gave the creature his blood to complete for the exchange of the Chaos Emeralds, but that won't happen until the next 50 years as promised. Gerald looked up at the alien leader.<p>

"He's perfect. Pure. The Ultimate Life Form is complete." Gerald said. "Thank you, Black Doom. The blood you gave him is immortal, and this creature won't age."

"Yes. Shadow won't ever age." Black Doom spoke. "Now, I gave him my blood you requested, and he shall remember the promise the exchange." Gerald frowned a little. He felt a little guilty, but he had to do this for Maria.

"Of course." Gerald said in a low voice. Black Doom looks at the hedgehog with his three eyes.

"I shall remember your face in the next 50 years, Shadow the Hedgehog." He said before disappearing. Now Gerald is alone with the project. He looks at the hover shoes and gloves that were sitting on the desk. Those are for Shadow to wear when he wakes up.

"Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form. You shall be awaken..." Gerald said. He press the red button and sounds were heard. He knew it's too soon, but he wanted to test Shadow first to make sure he was truly successful.  
>The liquid began to drain and creature slowly sink to the bottom of the pod, and he began to open his eyes. There are red as blood. The pod opens and Shadow slowly stood up to gain his balance. Gerald smiled a little, but he contains his excitement. Shadow stepped out of the pod and look up at Gerald in silent and confusion.<p>

"Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's Ultimate Life Form." Gerald spoke. "I am Professor Gerald." Shadow didn't say anything back to him, but gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "You seem to understand quickly." Gerald grabbed the gloves and shoes. "Here, Shadow. You need these. The shoes can help you run faster, and you can skate pretty quickly. And these gloves to protect your bare hands. But, that is not all." He took out a box and opened them. There are gold rings. "These are power rings for your wrists. When you're in a battle, you won't grow weak and you will be powerful with your power of Chaos."

"...Hmm." Shadow murmured. He took the gloves and put them, and then the rings. Then, he felt the energy running through his veins. Gerald was right. These rings have power. Shadow then puts on his hover shoes. Gerald brought the mirror out and Shadow looks at himself in silent. The hedgehog touches his spikes and ears.

"What do you think, Shadow? Are those gloves and shoes comfortable?" Gerald asks. Shadow gave him a nod.  
>Outside the door, Abraham was looking through the window to see Gerald with the black hedgehog. The boy shook a little when he sees the sight of those red eyes. Abraham never imagine to see something so creepy.<p>

* * *

><p>Maria was awaken by Abraham the next morning. He was shaking her arms to wake her up. Maria rubbed her eyes to see him in pajamas, but his eyes are wide with fear.<p>

"Abraham, what's wrong?" Maria asked. "It's 6 in the morning."

"I saw it! There's a monster in the professor's lab!" Abraham said. "It has red eyes, and it's black!" Maria didn't say anything to him. What is this kid talking about? A monster?

"It might be just grandfather's work." She told him.

"No! It's a monster! I swear I'm not making this up!" Abraham exclaimed.

"If you say so, but please let me go back to sleep. Luckily we don't have class today since it's the weekend." Maria says as she was about to lay down, but Abraham stopped her by climbing on the bed.

"Maria, please! I'll show you what it looks like! It's a monster!" He said.

"Abraham, get off!" Maria told him by gently pushing him off the bed. Coming in the room is Mardic in his pajamas, but laughed a little to see Maria and Abraham talking over each other.

"What is this? A morning slumber party?" Mardic asked. "Next time you guys should invite me."

"Boys, can you please get out of my room. I need some sleep." Maria said.

"Kiddo, it's morning." Mardic said.

"Abraham woke me up." Maria told him.

"Mardic, you're not going to believe what I saw in-" Abraham was about to say until Maria got up from bed and push the boys out of her room. "Maria, come on! You gotta believe me!" Abraham said.

"What? What did you see?" Mardic asked.

"Let me sleep for a little while." Maria said. She pressed the button and the door slides shut. She sighed a little and fell on her bed. "Does anyone sleep anymore?"

* * *

><p>Abraham and Mardic walk down the halls to get to the professor's lab to see the "monster". Of course, Mardic would see it for himself before he could say anything. Abraham stopped by the door, letting Mardic look through the window. Gerald wasn't around. And there is nothing inside but a pod and a working desk. Mardic press the button to get the door open. He walked in slowly and looked around.<p>

"Careful, Mardic." Abraham said.

"Relax, Ab." Mardic replied. "I won't be long." He walked around the lab to look in every corner. So far, nothing in sight. "I don't see anything, dude. Maybe you were just seeing things."

"No, it's here." Abraham said by peeking through the windows. "...It was here." Mardic walked out of the lab and closed the door. The boys walk down the halls. They were unaware that there are six four legged creatures watching from the shadows, they have red eyes, and they growl hungrily...


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Attack!***

* * *

><p>Inside one of the labs, there are scientists researching the Earth creatures that are in the pods for safety. And one record player is playing a song "Ain't That a Shame" by Fat Domino. Mardic is volunteering to help the scientists, and his father was working with them as well. They are by the frog that is poisonous.<p>

"When you touch its back, you will become poisoned." Mardic's father said. "These frogs can be found in rainforests, but they are small and hard to find."

"Yeah. Very interesting, dad." Mardic said. "Hey, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, son."

"Well, Abraham was acting...weird since this morning." Mardic started. "He said he saw something in the professor's lab and...I checked to see it myself, but...I don't see anything." His father was making a look, but chuckled a little.

"He's just a kid, son. It could be the work of the professor's." He said. Mardic nodded at him. He thought the same thing. Then, the alarm goes off. Red lights are flashing. Mardic and his father are looking around as the scientist stopped what they are doing. They looked at the screen on their monitors to see creatures running down the halls of the ARK.

"Oh god." One man said.

"Could it be Veldon's doing?" The other asked. Mardic's father took his son out of the lab to get him to the different area where it's safe, but then, the creatures beat them to it. They are big hyenas, but they are nothing like the ones from Earth. They were created. They have glowing red eyes, and metal collars on. Mardic can see a symbol on the collars. A letter.

"Dad, they belong to Veldon!" He said.

"Dammit. Mardic, take this!" His father took out a gun and hand it over to him. "Go to your mother and lock the doors!" Mardic ran off as his father got the electric rod out to make the hungry hyenas back away. The other two went after Mardic. "Son, behind you!" The father yelled out. Mardic turned out and shot the hyenas' legs to slow them down.

* * *

><p>"Lock the doors!" The man in the coat said. "Prepare for lockdown!"<p>

"Professor Gerald is on his way with his granddaughter and Abraham now!" The nurse said. "Mardic and his father are the ones who are missing, but they could be attacked by Veldon's lapdogs!" The men got their guns out and head the doors. Passing them, Gerald, Maria, and Abraham rush in the big room. Almost everyone is here.

"Is everyone alright? No injuries?" Gerald asked.

"Where's Mardic and my husband?" A woman asked. "They're still out there!"

"Mrs. Flynn, the ARK security are looking for them now." Gerald said. "They are both tough, and they can avoid Veldon's hyenas." As everyone talked and freaked out, Maria and Abraham hear noises from outside the closed door. Scratches and bangs.

"They're here!" Maria cried out.

"They can't get in." The man said. "But, they can break down the door anytime. They can smell us." One of the hyenas broke the glass window, some people screamed. Maria and Abraham backed away from the windows. Two of the hyenas jump in the window and growl at the people.

"Who's a gun?" A man asked. Then, the two hyenas launched at some people, making them scramble. Gerald took Maria and Abraham out the doors to tell them to run for it.

"What about you?" Maria asked.

"I'm getting help someone." Gerald said. "Now, go!" The two children ran off. Gerald picked up a pipe and hit one of the hyenas who came to him, and the other scientists help him out. Then, one of the hyenas were shot in the head by a gun. Mardic came in, aiming for the second hyena. He pulled the trigger and the hyena was shot in the head like the first one. Gerald came to Mardic.

"How many?"

"There were six of them. Now...there are four left out there. My dad must've lost them somehow." Mardic replied. "Where's Maria and Ab?"

"I told them to run away from here because of these things. Go and find them! I'm sending help on the way." Gerald said. Mardic didn't ask who will help the people of the ARK, but he had to find his friends. The four hyenas are on the loose.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Maria says by dragging Abraham down the halls. "They can get to us if we don't find someplace to hide." She leads him to the door on the right and they found themselves a nursing room. Maria locked the door and Abraham hide behind one of the beds. Maria found tools on the bedside, but they aren't big enough for those creatures. She needs something bigger. There is an ax in one of the offices only for emergencies, and Maria broke the glass with a head figure from the desk and took the hatchet.<p>

"I don't want to die yet..." Abraham said, hugging his knees. "We haven't been able to discover Earth together. I want to be down there with you."

"It's going to be okay, Abraham." Maria said, trying to remain calm to keep the boy calm. "Oh god, I hope Mardic is alright." The sounds were heard from the door, and loud growling is heard, making Abraham cry a little. Maria gripped on the axe, hiding behind the wall. "Abraham, whatever you do, don't move from your spot." She said.

"Huh?"

"I'll get those monsters out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." Maria said. Before Abraham could speak, the door broke down by four hyenas. Maria took a deep breath and went around to charge of them with the axe. She swung it at one of them to make them cry out in agony. "Come and get me, you freaks!" She said, running down the halls. The hyenas growled and chase after her. Abraham came out of the doorway and Mardic appeared with a gun.

"Hey, you okay?" Mardic asks. "Where's Maria?"

"They're after her!" Abraham said, pointing the hallway. Mardic told the boy to stay in the room and he ran down the hallway. "Be careful!" Abraham said.

* * *

><p>Maria ran as fast as she could, but the hyenas are not too far behind. She had to lose them somehow. There is a door that leads outside, and Maria had to lead the creatures outside. Luckily her grandfather uses protection outside the ARK from losing oxygen or get sucked into space. She jumped on the platform and activated it to move across, and one of the hyenas jump off to reach for the edge, but Maria uses the axe to knock it down. The hyena howls as it falls from the ARK. Only three remaining. Maria got away, but her luck changed when the three hyenas are on the rails to reach for her. They are smart.<p>

"...Oh god..." Maria whispered. She pressed the button to go back where she came from before the hungry animals could get her. The platform moves backwards. Preparing to knock the hyenas down, but they jumped on the platform. But Maria acted fast when she jumped on the edge to make it to the other side and left the axe behind. She climbed up and ran off.

_'Where do I go?' _She thought as she ran. She enters a room filled with pods and tanks. Research about water. Maria hid behind the pod. The hyenas can still smell her. Suddenly, she was knocked over. One hyena was there, and pin her down. Maria tried to scream for help, but no sound coming out of her. The two hyenas came in the room. Maria struggled to get free from one hyena, but it is too strong for her.

"Somebody help me!" She cried out. She can see one hyena coming up to her and launch at her... Maria shuts her eyes, preparing for fate. But, a cry was heard from the creature, and she no longer felt the hyena on her back anymore. She can see one hyena was thrown to the fish tank, and it broke into pieces. Maria looked up to see who did that, and she could not believe what she is seeing now. The black hedgehog. No other than Shadow. She watches him fight off the hyenas who are attacking him, but he can take them. He backflips with a kick one of them. Maria stood up and saw one of the hyenas coming towards her with a snarl. She backed away from it slowly, and the black wind appears around her. But it was Shadow who spins around her to make a black tornado. The hyena launch towards them both, but thrown away by the wind.

"Whoa..." Maria breathed. The tornado is gone around her and Shadow. The three hyenas growls at them hungrily. Shadow gestures Maria to stay back while he is in fighting stance. Maria watches the black hedgehog standing before the animals. Then, he uses a power of bolts that appear out of his hands, and he let out a cry.

"Chaos Spear!" He throws yellow bolts at the three hyenas who are shocked, and it hurts because they are wet from those tanks. They are down, but not dead. Maria didn't move after the fight. She was saved by Shadow. The black hedgehog turned to her and stare at her with his red eyes. Maria was lost in his ruby eyes, and they look so deadly. Before she could do anything, she felt dizzy and everything went black...

* * *

><p>Maria woke up at night, and found herself in the nursing room. She is in the bed with a cord on her arm. Her nurse came over to her with a glass of water.<p>

"Maria, thank goodness you're awake." She said. "You were out for hours."

"Martha...what happened?" Maria asked, taking the glass of water to take a long drink. Boy she was thirsty. "Where's everyone else? And..." She began to look around. "Where is it?"

"Where's what, sweetie?"

"That...thing. It's a...black creature." Maria said. Martha made a strange expression. "He saved me from those creatures in the tank room where the fish are and-"

"When we found you, we thought those things killed you, but thankfully they didn't." Martha said, cutting the girl off. "I'll let your grandfather know that you are awake. You don't have any scratches on you or anything like that." The nurse went the office and began to call the professor as Maria rests her head on the pillow. That black hedgehog... She couldn't get the image of him out of her head. Those red, yet beautiful eyes he has. Black fur with red stripes, and that white fur on his chest looks so soft. Where did he come from?

"I have to tell grandfather about him."


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Meet Again***

* * *

><p>"Wait, you saw a what?" Mardic asks, sitting across from Maria in the nursing room. Abraham is with them too since he came in with Mardic to check on Maria. But, the first thing that Maria said that she saw a hedgehog who saved her. Abraham came to her.<p>

"See?! Now you saw what I saw! I told you!" He said. "But...it's a hedgehog?"

"He kinda does." Maria said. "But...he doesn't look dangerous to me. He saved my life."

"Why you calling it a _'he'_?" Madric asked. "It's a boy?"

"Yes he is, Mardic." Maria scowled. "Look, I'm going to my grandfather right now and ask him about that hedgehog." She got out of bed, but Abraham stopped him.

"Wait, you're not going near that thing, are you?" He asked.

"Yes, I am going near the hedgehog." Maria said. "I have to thank him for saving my life." She walked around him, leaving the nursing room. Mardic wanted to join her and see that hedgehog himself, but Abraham was left behind. He doesn't want to see that hedgehog. He's afraid.

* * *

><p>Maria was by her grandfather's lab, looking through the window, and she doesn't see her grandfather or that hedgehog. But there is a pod inside the lab. Mardic arrived with a bag and a camera. He sets the bag down and took out the food for him and Maria and for the hedgehog. Maria picked up the little bag of cat food and made a strange look at her friend.<p>

"...Cat food?" She asked. Mardic looked at her.

"That's what hedgehogs eat when you have them as pets. But, we'll never know." He said. "I look it up." He also took out a little radio. "Let's see if that little hedgehog had a good taste of music." Maria got the bagel out of the bag and took a bite. "Alright. So...what's the plan? Where the professor?" Mardic asks.

"He's not in there. He might be in his room. So, for a quick look. The hedgehog might be sleeping in his pod over there." Maria said by pointing at the capsule across the door. She walked inside the lab, and Mardic remain behind to keep watch if anybody comes by. Maria walked over to the pod, and it is empty. She sighed in disappointment. "Well, worth a shot."

"Can I help you?" A voice said. Maria turned around to face Mardic who heard a voice too. "Up here." A voice said. Maria looked up to see the hedgehog standing on the edge above. Shadow looks down at Maria and Mardic.

"...Holy crap." Mardic spoke. "He's real." Then, Shadow jumped down, making Maria step back and Mardic was close behind her with a look. "Maria, we gotta be careful. He could be dangerous."

"I got this." Maria said. She took a step forward towards Shadow. "I...I'm here to tell you that...well... Thank you for saving my life today."

"The professor sends me to stop those creatures to help you." Shadow replied. Maria blinked a few times.

"My grandfather. He...he made you?" She asked. Shadow gave her a nod. Mardic came in front and kneel down to study his features.

"Huh. He seems friendly." He said. "Well, do you have a name?"

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form." The black hedgehog replied.

"I'm Mardic Flynn."

"And I'm Maria Robotnik."

"Good to meet the both of you. And...Maria..." Shadow turned to the girl. "The professor told me about you. He plans to introduce me to you soon, but we already met once before. I hear he was relieved that you safe after the sudden attack." Maria smiled at him. Shadow is nice, and he was a creation of her grandfather.

"It's nice to meet you, Shadow. And thanks again for saving me." She said. "Since you are new to the ARK, we should show you around and introduce you to everyone."

"Hmm. I would like that." Shadow said. "Perhaps tomorrow. I'm waiting for the professor to return to the lab."

"Wait. You sleep here?" Mardic asked. "You need a comfortable bed." Shadow grew silent. Mardic grabbed the bag of cat food. "Hungry?" He asked. Shadow raises his brow at him. Maria changed the subject.

"I'll talk to my grandfather about taking you on tour. I'm sure he'll let us." She said.

"Yes." Shadow said.

"Well, we have to get going now." Mardic started, but Maria didn't move. She wanted to stay in the room to talk to Shadow some more. She told him that she will stay for a while longer. After Mardic left, Maria sat on the chair by the desk.

"So, when did you get released?" She asked.

"Last night at 4 am." Shadow replied. "The professor trains me how to fight to protect the people of the ARK. And you are the first one I saved." Maria felt her cheeks burn a little.

"And about that attack you did to those hyenas. You said Chaos Spear. What was that?" She asked.

"One of my Chaos powers. And you haven't seen anything yet." Shadow then disappeared and appear on top of the edge above her. Maria made an awe look on her face. Shadow appears in front of her again, forming a smirk. "I can appear anywhere. But, I can use Chaos Control to teleport anywhere but here. And I can use Chaos Blast to blow away victims."

"That sounds amazing, Shadow." Maria said. "What else can you do?"

"I can skate in full speed with these." Shadow gestures Maria his hover shoes. "Perhaps I could show you during the tour tomorrow."

"Sure. I would like to see everything you can do." Maria said. "Wow. I never imagine a creation like you can be so...full of energy. You're just like a human being than an average hedgehog."

"So, I'm your first one to meet of the professor." Shadow said.

"Well, he shows me small stuff, but nothing like you." Maria replied. "You know something, Shadow? I think we're going to be great friends. I'm sure you'll like it here." Shadow looked at her with his eyes. Her smile is gentle, and her blue eyes sparkle. Shadow smiled a little.

"You...you're my first friend." He said. "Your other friend seems to be afraid."

"He likes you, but...he's not used to meet...you know...the likes of you." Maria said, trying not to offend the hedgehog. "Give him time. Mardic and I are close friends. We all do everything together."

"I suppose so." Shadow said. Then, he sees Gerald coming in. "Good evening, professor." He greeted. Maria turned and stood up. Gerald stares at them.

"I see you two already met." He said. "Well, Maria? What do you think?"

"Shadow? He's amazing!" Maria said. "And grandpa, can Mardic and I show Shadow around the ARK tomorrow? I want my new friend to feel welcome."

"Oh, well..." Gerald looks at Shadow, then at Maria. He smiled at her. "Of course. Be sure you keep a close eye on him."

"Of course I will, grandpa. Thank you." Maria said. She turned to Shadow. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shadow! Goodnight!" She left the lab. Gerald chuckled a little.

"Never see her look this happy." He said. He turned to Shadow. "So, you two get along well?" Shadow nodded.

"Of course. She's...she's a friendly girl."

"She's friendly to everyone. And it's good that you two are now friends." Gerald said. "Now, Shadow. I set up a new room for you to sleep in. It's across from Mardic's family, and mine. Maria's on the other side, and Abraham's family on the other. So, whenever you need anything, just come to me or Maria."

"Thank you." Shadow said. Gerald took Shadow out of the lab to lead him down the halls to get to the rooms where people sleep in.

* * *

><p>Shadow was in his new room with a bed and a closet that has extra blankets for him. He went by the window and see Earth below him. His eyes went wide in awe. He never thought he's above the planet. Is that where most humans live? Gerald came in with pillows for Shadow, but he noticed that he was staring out the window.<p>

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, but...what is that?" Shadow asked, not taking his eyes off Earth. "It's so big."

"That is planet Earth, Shadow." Gerald replied. "Most people are down there to experience things. But, I do call the ones who can deliver some stuff from there to bring up here so anybody can still be connected to Earth. Like books, movies, beverages, and anything we need."

"I see." Shadow said. "Have you...been down there?" Gerald didn't reply to him, and changed the subject.

"Shadow, make yourself at home here. See you in the morning." He said leaving the room. "Remember, if you need anything, come to me or Maria. We can always help." Shadow nodded in thanks and watch his creator leave the room. Shadow is alone in the room and continue to stare down at Earth. He felt so hypnotized by staring at it. Someday he can go down there. A knock was heard outside the door, and Shadow turned out to see Maria coming.

"Hi, Shadow." She greeted. "I heard you're going to sleep here, and I think it's great. I knew you would get a bed soon."

"The professor said I am on the other side of your room, so I can come to you or the professor if I need anything, but...I'm good for now." Shadow replied. "You need something, Maria?"

"Oh no, I just want to come by after I hear you here." Maria replied. "Well, I should let you sleep here. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Maria." Shadow said. Maria left him alone in the room. Before Shadow could climb into bed, he found a book on the floor next to the closet. He came towards it and picked it up. But, Shadow found a tape player and some of the tapes. Where do these things come from? Whose are these? "Hmm." Shadow hummed and opened the book, and found out that it's a diary. A diary of Hope Robotnik. "A Robotnik. A family member of Professor Gerald." Shadow said. He started to read the first page:

_"December 14th, 1940.  
>After my daughter was born, I had to give her away to Gerald up to the Space Colony ARK because of the damn rare disease. I have to remain behind because of Veldon. My husband died from the mission for finding the cure for my daughter, and now it's up to me and Gerald to find the cure. I am in hiding somewhere outside of San Diego, but I will be on the move since Veldon is hunting me down. He wants to use my baby to 'experiment'. He copied Gerald's work, and I know he will use my Maria. Veldon will have to go through me if he wants to go after my only two members of the family. I don't care what will happen or not, I want to protect my little Maria from the evil professor.<br>- Hope Robotnik"_

Shadow closed the book. There's something behind the story of Gerald's past with his family. Who is Veldon? But, Shadow won't bother the professor and Maria about what he just discovered. Shadow puts the book and the tape player back in the closet. He will finish later.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Welcoming Shadow***

* * *

><p>Maria rush down the halls to get to Shadow's room, and she knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. No answer. Maria knocked again. Still no answer. Is he still asleep? Maria pressed the button to open the door, and see that Shadow is nowhere seen in the room, and the bed was perfectly made. Maybe he already left. What an early bird.<p>

_'Hmm. Wonder where he could be?' _She wondered. Perhaps Gerald knows where Shadow is. But, what if Shadow got lost and couldn't find a way to get to anywhere he needs to go?  
>Maria is strolling down the corridors to look for Shadow around any of the labs, and the last thing is to look in Gerald's lab. She heads down to the door, but found out that it's locked. Maria knocked on the door and look through the window and see no one inside. Where is Shadow and Gerald?<p>

"Hey, there you are!" Abraham's voice said. Maria turned to him and see him coming towards her with a board of chess. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Mardic was busy with science with his dad, and I wanted to play chess with you."

"Sorry, I'm busy myself." Maria said. "But, have you seen my grandfather and Shadow?" Abraham frowned a little after she said the name. "I was about to give Shadow a tour around the ARK and introduce him to everyone, so he will feel more welcome here. He is a creation of my grandfather after all." Maria said with a smile. "I can teach him how to cook, show him the view of Earth, read him stories-"

"Uh, I don't think you should." Abraham said. "He's not like us, you know." Maria frowned a little at him.

"He may not be a human being, but he's acting like one. He's not a normal looking hedgehog. He saved my life yesterday. I have to return the favor." She said.

"Oh, I see. You started to think of him as a hero." Abraham said. "A monster who is a hero."

"He's not a monster, Ab-"

"Look, if you don't want to play games with me, that's fine. Maybe some other time when you're free from that...hedgehog." The boy walked away from her, a little mad at her for not spending time with him for a day. Maria sighed a little, feeling a little guilty, but she had to show Shadow everything around the ARK. He's new to this place. But, how come Abraham doesn't like Shadow? Is it because he's too scary for a little boy? Maybe.

"Oh Abraham. Just understand the next time I see you." Maria said. "Now, off to find Shadow and my grandfather. I hope they didn't start the tour without me!" She rushes down the halls.

* * *

><p>Mardic is writing down the notes of the flower blooming in the pod from the light. It's the impressive sight. But, he is not alone. Professor Gerald brought Shadow in the lab as the scientists were working on the plants.<p>

"In this lab, we research nature that can grow on Earth." Gerald said. Shadow turned to his creator.

"Nature? Earth? What are those?" He asked.

"Nature is something that Earth has. To keep the planet healthy. Grass, flowers, trees, water, everything else." Gerald replied. "Here, Mardic will show you the flower he is researching now." They walked over to the teenager who is writing down more notes, but felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to the professor and Shadow. But, Mardic gasped a little at Shadow.

"Whoa. Hey again." He said. "Umm, Shadow right?"

"Mardic." Shadow greeted.

"Mardic, my boy, will you please show Shadow the flower that you are studying now? I thought it would be an easy start before anything else since Maria could be on her way over here." Gerald asked. Mardic knew he couldn't say no to the professor or Shadow.

"Sure thing. Why not?" Mardic replied.

"Thank you, Mardic. I'll be back soon." Gerald said by leaving the two alone as he goes over to the other scientists. Mardic turned back to the flower that continues to bloom.

"So, what you are seeing here is that this flower, which is called, a Daisy, is blooming in the light. We use a light that is warm like a sun." Mardic explained. "Plants need sunlight to grow."

"Hmm. I can see why." Shadow says, looking at the flower. "Never see anything look so...bright and big." Mardic chuckled a little. Maybe teaching isn't so bad after all. "Don't mind me by asking this, but...what is Earth?" Shadow asked. "Isn't that what I saw from the window? A big glowing object below us?"

"Yeah. It's Earth." Mardic said. "But, if you want to know more about it, talk to Maria about it. She's the one who knows and studies a lot about it." Shadow looked up at him.

"Have you two been down there?" He asked. Mardic is silent. He refused to answer the question. Shadow looked away, thinking he said something wrong. "I'm sorry, Mardic. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward about it."

"No it's fine." Mardic said. "It's just...a long story to tell, and...I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, there you are, Shadow." Maria's voice said with a giggle. Shadow and Mardic turned to see her coming in the lab. "I've been looking everywhere for you and grandfather. Did he already gave you a tour?"

"Actually, just some labs such as this, but no, he hasn't shown me around the whole ARK. He remembered what you and I are going to do that today." Shadow replied.

"Oh, good." Maria said. "Now, what are you two up to now?" She notices a Daisy blooming in the pod. Her eyes pop open in awe. "Oh wow...so beautiful. I can actually see a flower up here." Mardic smiled at her.

"Yep. We planted a seed days ago, and we use the light as its sun, and the flower is growing and growing." He said. "Shadow was learning that plants such as this can grow on Earth by using its sunlight."

"That is true." Maria said. She turned to Shadow. "So, anytime you want a tour, just say so. I can see that you are getting interested in this."

"Well, I was ready for the tour you want to take me." Shadow said, smiling. "You can show me more. I can always come back to learn more."

"Oh, okay. Well, we'll see you later, Mardic." Maria said.

"Sure thing. See you two later."

"Thank you, Mardic." Shadow told him before heading out the door. Gerald watched his granddaughter and the black hedgehog leave the lab. He smiled. Those two got along so well. Even Mardic was getting along with Shadow well too. He was afraid at first, but then, he was calm around him.

* * *

><p>Maria took Shadow to the library to show him the books for him to read whenever he wants to or not. Shadow looked around in silent to see shelves of books everywhere, and a few windows, desks by the walls. Computers on the desks, and cameras in corners. When Gerald told Shadow that the Space Colony ARK is filled with security and cameras to see who is coming in or who is breaking in some areas.<p>

"What do you think, Shadow?" Maria asks by taking out some books from the shelf. "I come here once in a while to look at pictures of Earth, or read something new." Shadow came towards her. They sat on the table with three or four books. Maria opened the book about planets and space. She flipped a few pages and it shows a photo of Earth. "See, this is what Earth looks like when an astronaut took a photo of it couple years ago. Like in the 40s or something. But, we have a great view from up here." Maria said. Shadow looks at the picture in silent. Maria flipped the next page to see pictures of the other planets. "There are other planets in space too, but...it's Earth we love the most. Human kind are born from there."

"Hmm." Shadow murmured. He remembered the diary he read last night. Maria may not remember she was born on Earth, and was shipped up here. But, why? Something about finding a cure. Cure for what? Still, Shadow couldn't tell Maria about it yet. "Maria, were you and...Mardic born down there?" He asked. "I asked Mardic if he is from down there, but...he refuse to answer, and...I think I said something to offend him." Maria closed the book, and blinked a few times. It looked like she was thinking, trying to remember, but she gave Shadow a small frown.

"I...I don't remember if I was born on Earth, but...I always think that I was born up here because..." She trailed off, but continued. "Uh, about Mardic... He was...born down there, Shadow. But, he and his family moved up here with us. I'm not sure why, but...that was all my grandfather told me."

"Hmm. So...you and everyone were trapped up here?" Shadow asked.

"No. Not trapped." Maria replied with a smile. "But, I do want to go down to Earth one day. I've been living up here for 12 years, and once in a while my grandfather goes down there to meet the president for certain projects."

"I see." Shadow said.

"Maybe someday you can go down to Earth, Shadow." Maria told him. "Grandfather can possibly take you."

"But, you can come too, right?" Shadow asked. Maria didn't reply to him. "Maria?"

"I...I can't anytime soon. I...have to wait." She said. Shadow was about to ask, but he didn't want to push too far to get straight answers. "Anyway, let's take these books with us so you can read them in your room sometime, but sure you give these books back in a week." So, Maria got up from the table with the books, and Shadow followed her out. But, he heard a noise behind him. A shadow is on the wall, and it's gone. A shadow of a man. Shadow sneered a little and began to walk by the shelves and turned to his right, and there was no one there.

"Hmph. I know there was someone there." He said.

"Shadow?" Maria asked. Shadow turned back to her. "Aren't you coming?" Shadow turned back to see where he thought someone would be there, but he walked away to get to the door where Maria is waiting. "Are you okay?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. I thought I saw...someone there." Shadow replied. Maria looked around. Everything is quiet.

"It could be just a librarian, Shadow. He could be just putting the books away." She said. She dragged Shadow out the door. "Come on, let me show you where you watch the view of Earth. It's one of my favorite spots." After they left the library, in the back, there is a man who was stabbed to death by someone. A black cat with purple eyes, wearing a purple outfit, long black hair with a white streak on her bangs, holding a knife with a little bit of blood on it.

"So, the Ultimate Life Form, huh?" She spoke, forming a smirk. "Professor Veldon will be pleased to hear this. This librarian man wasted my time from hearing the girl and the black hedgehog. Well, no one will know a thing." She took out a tissue and wipe the man's chin and neck to wipe off the fingerprints. "I really do need some gloves for myself too, so I won't keep wiping everything off of things." She said. "Widow the Cat here hates cleaning up the mess..."

* * *

><p>In the escape pod room where big windows are, in the middle is where the pods drop in the center to ship someone down to Earth, but they were never used since the ARK isn't in danger. Shadow and Maria stare down the Earth in silent. Maria smiled at the sight.<p>

"I keep saying this, but...it's so beautiful." She said. "It's my dream to go down to Earth." Shadow nodded, never leaving the sight.

"Perhaps I can...go down there with you someday." He said. Maria turned to him.

"Really?" She asked. "I mean...you will wait for me?"

"...Yes." Shadow said. "Listen, Maria. You and I may not know each for that long, but...you are my first friend. You seem to care about me and want to teach me so many things about the ARK and Earth." Maria looks at him in silent as Shadow continues to speak. "What I'm trying to say is...is that I want to say...thank you. Thank you for showing me this view." Instead of hearing a reply, he felt arms around him, making him gasp. Maria was on her knees, hugging him with a smile. Shadow felt hot on his cheeks. What was this feeling? "Ma-Maria?"

"Thank you so much, Shadow. No one has ever been this sweet to me." Maria said. Shadow didn't say anything back to her. He awkwardly hugged her back.

"Y-yeah." He said. Maria pulled away, smiling at him.

"Here, I'll take the books to your room. You can stay here and enjoy the view. I'll be back soon." She said, rushing out of the room with the books. Shadow smiled a little and turned back to the window. He crossed his arms, thinking about the action Maria did to him. It's a hug. So warm, and it makes Shadow's heart beat fast. And the hot feeling on Shadow's cheeks too. What was that?

"Hmm. Maybe in one of those books it could explain those...feelings." Shadow said. "But...what are feelings exactly?"


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: The Cat's Out of the Bag***

* * *

><p>Outside away from the Earth's globe and the Space Colony, there is one space station that is not big like the ARK. It's only fit one human and his projects. There is a man in his late 30s with thick hair, wearing glasses, and wearing a white coat. Widow came in the room and she told him about Shadow, and the man got interested in it. No wonder his hyenas were down that easily. The Ultimate Life Form killed his creations.<p>

"So, Professor Gerald created a mobian creature, didn't he? Well, I have to say that I am quite impressed with his work." The man said. Widow came over to her creator and smiled. "What about Maria Robotnik?"

"Well, Veldon, she was friends with Shadow. She said that Shadow saved her life from our hyenas. Boy, were we so close getting her?" Widow chuckled at the last part. "They get along so well. And Shadow got his senses, so I was almost caught." The man turned to her. "Don't worry. I was too fast for that handsome hedgehog."

"Handsome? Please." Veldon scoffed.

"Well, be surprised. He's got the looks, and any girl will be lucky to have him." Widow said. "He could be a great Prince Charming." Veldon chuckled at her.

"Oh Widow, you're such a kidder. An Ultimate Life Form can't fall in love. Everyone knows that." Veldon said. "When Gerald created that prototype, it was a monster and always acts like one. But the hedgehog? Please."

"Well, think what you want, professor. And I didn't say that he is in love right now. He doesn't know what the rest of the feelings are just yet. He's still a clueless little hedgehog." Widow said by making a shrug. "So, now that I report, what is your next plan since the last one failed?" Veldon turned around to get to the other side of the room and look out the window to see nothing but space.

"I'm not going over there just yet." He said. "Let them have their peace for a few weeks. Just do what you have to do. Open your ears for the professor's next plan. And look out for Shadow, and...Maria Robotnik as well. I need updates of the plans of theirs." Widow bowed to him and left the room. But he heard Veldon once again. "And please don't do anything stupid." He said. Widow rolled her eyes a little and walked away. Veldon turned away from the window and picked up the folder with photos of the Robotniks that are deceased or not. Only two members up in space left. Gerald and Maria Robotnik. But, Maria will live for a time being. Veldon smirked as he picked up a photo of Maria.

"She won't last for long. No way that Gerald can find the girl's cure. It's impossible." He said. "And how could a hedgehog help a little girl, anyway?"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Abraham went around the corner to get to his room until he saw Shadow coming towards him with Mardic and Maria. Before one of them could say something, Abraham rush by them, not wanting to be near Shadow. The three stare back in confusion, but Maria shook her head.<p>

"What happened to him?" Shadow asked. "Have I done something?"

"No. He's just...afraid." Maria said. "But, don't worry about him. He'll get over it." Shadow shrugged a little. So, Shadow, Mardic, and Maria walked through the door and saw two scientists talking things over. But, Maria heard one name that everyone talks about. Veldon.

"After what had happened the other day, we need to create something that could stop his creations." One man said. "I know Shadow did kill them all, but...what if something worse happens?"

"I don't know, Stephan. I'm sure Professor Gerald will think of something to stop Veldon for sure. For years, Veldon wants the professor's secrets." The other said. The kids and the hedgehog backed away without being detected. Maria turned to Mardic.

"Who's Veldon?" Maria asked. Mardic is silent. He can't answer her. She can't know about him. "Mardic, I know you know. Who is he?"

"Sorry, Maria. I...I can't tell you." Mardic replied. "But, come on. Let's go to the armory room." He walked away from Maria and Shadow watched in silent. Maria followed Mardic and Shadow remained behind. That name is from the diary. That evil professor is bad news indeed. Just who is he?

"Shadow, come on." Mardic called. Shadow ran over to the kids.

"What's the armory?" Shadow asked.

"A room that holds guns, and you can shoot the targets. Easy way to practice to shoot." Mardic said. "I'll show you. My dad taught me, and it's easy. You just pull the trigger." Shadow raised his brow in interest. So humans can fight too. Not with their fists or feet, with weapons. Now Shadow can use a weapon too.

They walked in the armory and see a couple of men loading the guns and have headsets on to block the sounds of the gunshots. Mardic has his on, but Shadow didn't need one of course. Maria sets hers on. Mardic got two pistols out, and gave one to Shadow. But, the black hedgehog turns to Maria who went over to the chair behind the first row with no gun.

"Mardic, how come she doesn't get a gun?" Shadow asks.

"Oh, well..." Mardic started. "She...refuses to learn how to use a gun. I tried to teach her, but...she said that she doesn't want to kill anybody after what happened before."

"Before?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, never mind." Mardic said. "Anyways, come on. Watch me, and then you try." Mardic said by getting in his place and the target ahead of him is set up. Shadow watches the teen load his pistol and aim at the target, and pulled the trigger. The bullet nearly hits the bulls eye. "Yeah!" Mardic exclaimed. "Practice makes perfect!"

"That was great, Mardic." Maria said.

"Okay, Shadow. You try. Just like I did." Mardic says, by backing away. Shadow got in front and aim the gun at the target. He slowly wrapped his finger around the trigger, and pull it. The bullet hits the bulls eye! Mardic and Maria gasped in awe.

"Whoa!" They both exclaimed. Shadow turned to them with a neutral look.

"Well? How was that?" He asked.

"That was awesome, Shadow! One first try, and bang! A bulls eye!" Mardic said. "Do it again!" Maria laughed a little. Shadow shoots the target around the bulls eye a few more times until the gun is out of ammo. Mardic laughed in excitement. He was impressed. If Gerald were here, he would react the same way. "God dammit, man! That was so awesome! We gotta show the professor this!" Mardic said.

"You want me to go get him?" Maria asked.

"Sure, I'll go with you. Shadow, stay here. We'll be right back!" Mardic said, rushing out of the door, and Maria tries to catch up with him. Shadow chuckled a little at himself. He looks at the gun. He handled this well. Then, he hears slow clapping. He turned to see Widow there with a smirk. She is now wearing white long gloves. Shadow blinked a few times at her. Where did she come from?

"That was very impressive, Shadow the Hedgehog." She says by walking over to him, and took the gun out she held. "You're a better shooter than I am. Watch this." She points the gun at one of the targets and shot a big bulls eye with three bullets. "Okay, you're...not as great as I am yet." Widow chuckled, putting away her gun. "Oh, where are my manners? I know who you are, but you never heard of me." She sticks out her hand. "I am Widow. Widow the Cat." Shadow stares at her hand, but he didn't shake it. He crossed his arms in concern.

"The professor never mentioned you." He said. "Are you one of his creations before me?"

"Oh no, Shadow. I only visit." Widow said. Then, she fake gasp, covering her mouth with one hand. "Oops. I spoke too soon, haven't I?"

"Visit from where?" Shadow asked, glaring at the cat. "And how do you know much about me?" Widow shook her finger at him, clicking her tongue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't be nosey, Shadow. It's rude." She said. "Can't a girl like me get to know you better first?" Shadow has his eyes half closed in annoyance. Widow laughed a little at him. "Cute. Very cute. Now, since we know each other's names, I guess I should be on my way. Oh, but first..." She came close to his face and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Nice meeting you, handsome." She whispered in his ear. Shadow was still. Widow turned away from him to leave the armory. What was that all about? And...what did she do to him? Shadow puts his hand over his left cheek where the cat kissed him.

"Hmph. I don't know what that was, but...there's something about her I don't like." Shadow said. "I sense that she is...no good. Who is she? And where did she come from?"

* * *

><p>Shadow was in his room one night, and got into the closet to get the diary out and the tape recorder. He picked the first one that labeled "Interview with V". Shadow places the tape in and press the play button. He hears faint sounds at first, but hears voices. One of them is a woman.<p>

_"Patient interview 1. Veldon was finally caught by the Space Colony Guards. He was sneaking around the lab to steal the Professor's secrets."_

A sound of knocking was heard after the voice spoke. A male voice is heard. Shadow listened carefully to the tape.

_"Dr. Robotnik, are you set in there?"_

_"Oh, yes. Yes. Come in."_

Footsteps were heard, and sounds of chains. If only Shadow could imagine what was happening and who's who. A different male voice was heard, but it is unfriendly.

_"Hello, Mrs. Robotnik. Nice to see you here again."_

_"Veldon. I see you are trying to steal from my father-in-law again."_

_"Heh. His place is full of security, isn't it? So, now what's for today? Do I have to explain about myself on this tape again?"_

_"No. That was before I have you as my patient, Veldon."_

_"Oh yes."_

Two people talk in the tape now. Shadow continued to listen. He will know who Veldon is.

_"Now, one of the men told me that you are looking through the files of Gerald Robotnik. Why is that?"_

_"Because I hear you are bearing a child, dear."_

_"So you've heard."_

_"Yes. A girl. But born with a rare disease. A NIDS. Sucks to be a mother, isn't it? And oh, what a lovely photo you got there, Mrs. Robotnik. You and your husband."_

_"Put that down! ...Guards!"_

The tape ended after the ruffling noises, and a cry of the woman's help. Dr. Robotnik is a woman. It could be Hope from that diary. Shadow took the tape out of the tape recorder. A rare disease? Maria has it? Why didn't she tell Shadow before? A knock was heard on the door, and Shadow quickly puts away the tapes and the book back in the closet.

"Come in." Shadow says in a calm voice. The door opened and Gerald came in. His face was filled with worry. "Professor?"

"Shadow, thank goodness. I have to come in and make sure." Gerald said.

"Make sure? Why?"

"There's been a murder..." Gerald said with a low voice. Shadow's eyes are wide in shock.

* * *

><p>Inside the library, the doctors brought the corpse out the doors as everyone watched in silent. Shadow was by Gerald, watching the body been zipped up in the bag. That was the first time that Shadow has seen a dead body of a human, and it's not pretty to see. The man who runs the library was stabbed by someone. Who would do such a thing? Ven came towards Gerald.<p>

"There's no DNA on the body or anything. Someone wiped the evidence off." He said. "If Veldon was that smart, he would leave a message, but he couldn't just stab a person."

"So, you're saying he didn't do this?" Gerald asked.

"Well, unless it was Widow." Ven says. "That cat is clever." Shadow looked up at Ven and Gerald in silent. That's the cat he met in the armory. She killed the librarian? She works with Veldon?

_'I knew there was something not right about her. And if I see her again, I will take her in.' _Shadow thought.

"If anyone sees that black cat, you will take her to the cell." Gerald says to everyone. He turned to Shadow. "Shadow, keep your eyes and ears open for her. She is bad news, and she is a creation of Veldon. If you see her, bring her to me and I will put her down."

"Of course, professor." Shadow said. "I...I should tell you this. At the armory before the children arrived back with you, she was there." Gerald raised his eyebrow. "I wasn't sure about her, but now that I know who she is, I will bring her to you. I swear it."

"...Alright, Shadow." Gerald said. "Thank you for telling me. And...will you meet me in my lab? I will have to speak to you." Shadow gave him a nod. Gerald told everyone to return their rooms and labs. From the crowd, there was Mardic and Abraham watching Shadow coming over to Maria who arrived late. Shadow was explaining what happened, and Maria covered her mouth with one hand.

"Mardic, what do you think of that hedgehog?" Abraham asked. "At first, I thought he's the one who killed the guy."

"Really, Ab? You still think Shadow is scary as hell to you?" Mardic asked. "He's a friendly guy. Give him a break. And I can't believe you ran away from us hours ago, too."

"I just...I just don't want to be near him." Abraham confessed. "Seems like you and Maria are spending more time with him than with me."

"Wow. We were only showing him around the ARK, and now you think you're left out?"

"Kind of."

"Look, Shadow is not your replacement. He's new and everything." Mardic said. "But, if you don't like him around, then that's your problem." Abraham rolled his eyes at him. "Well, I'm off to my room. See you tomorrow, Ab." Mardic walked down the hall, leaving the boy with the other scientists who are talking about the murder. Abraham turned to see Maria saying goodnight to Shadow and walked away from him. Shadow turned around and skates off to get to Gerald's lab. Abraham glared a little.

"I hate him..."


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: The Talk***

* * *

><p>Shadow sat across from Gerald in the lab, wondering what the talk would be about. Shadow doubted that Gerald would talk about Widow killing the innocent human. Gerald poured some warm tea in the cup and took a sip. Shadow stares at him in silent, waiting for him to speak. Gerald sighed a little after a drink.<p>

"Shadow, I know it might be too much for you to know, but...you need to know." Gerald said. "Veldon and his creations. My family. Everyone else up here."

"Tell me about Veldon." Shadow said. "I'm concerned about him. And...does he ever come here and try to cause harm to any of you?"

"Hardly comes here. Only to steal my files. He wants to use my secrets for evil." Gerald said. "He and I have a history, and...it's a long story to tell, but I will give you a short one and that's it."

"Of course." Shadow said with a nod.

"When I was young, as a doctor, I have a patient. Veldon. He was sick, and I helped him. He was bitten by a snake, and he was close to be dead. After I cured him with the antidote, he...he wants to return the favor." Gerald said. "He was a professor of finding any cure for those who are dying of cancer. And...he failed to find one. He tries to create one, but...it was impossible. But, we discovered the rarest disease of them all. A Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. NIDS for short."

"...What kind of sickness is that, professor?" Shadow asked. He remembered that disease mentioned in the tape. Maria has it, and Shadow wanted to know what the disease is doing to her. Gerald sighed a little.

"It's...the most incurable disease. Hardly anybody got it. You can be born with it and last for a couple of years." Gerald replied. "Veldon and I thought we can find the cure for that disease to help others. While I was in the hospital, studying this disease, everything said the same thing. No cure. But, I don't know what happened, Veldon started to steal my files of my original projects. I was creating the Space Colony ARK to change the world forever."

"Why was Veldon betraying you?"

"After I became a grandfather, Maria was born, but born with...an NIDS." Gerald said. Shadow doesn't know why, but he felt like he could be angry. Maria is sick. No cure. "Shadow, Maria survives this disease for 12 years now, and...I don't know how much time she has left."

"Are you searching for a cure now? You didn't give up on her, did you?" Shadow asked. Gerald shook his head.

"Never. Ever since I had her, my wife...she left me because she couldn't stand me being obsessed either finding a cure, or creating one." Gerald said. "Maria couldn't be alone, and...I have to call for those who can help her have some friends. Like Mardic and Abraham." Gerald got up from the chair and went over to his desk to take something out of the drawer. A book with pictures. "I always keep this." Gerald said and coming back and gave Shadow the book. Shadow opened it and found photos of Gerald's family. There is a photo of Hope pregnant with Maria.

"That woman looks like Maria." Shadow said. "Is she the mother?"

"Yes." Gerald said. "Hope Robotnik wasn't around since Maria was born. Because of the disease, Hope tries to help me find a cure on Earth, but...it was too late." Shadow flipped the next page and see Maria as a newborn, then a toddler, and then to a young 7 year old. "Maria was a handful back then, and she always wanted me around. And...there are many accidents happen when families come here for the holidays, and...Maria wasn't the same since. But...she's still a happy child, Shadow." Gerald said.

"Hmm. I guess with that disease, it's so hard." Shadow said. "I'm so sorry about her, professor. If only I could help..."

"Oh, Shadow. I'm continuing the search of the cure." Gerald said. "I don't want to lose my only granddaughter. I can't let down my son and daughter-in-law."

"Professor, is that why Maria couldn't go down there? To Earth?" Shadow said. "Because...she said that...she had to wait."

"It's true, Shadow." Gerald said sadly. "She cannot go down to Earth with that horrible NIDS. She will get anyone sick down there. But up here, the disease slows her down, but she does have some side effects. Every once in a while, she must be in the nursing room." Shadow look down at the floor in silent. Poor Maria. She had to go through so much. "Shadow, it's your job to protect Maria and everyone aboard the ARK. Since Maria was growing fond of you, I can trust you that you can take care of her for me since I am experimenting." Gerald told him. Shadow stares at him.

"Of course, professor." Shadow said. "I will protect the ARK and its people, including Maria." Gerald place his hand over Shadow's shoulder.

"Thank you, Shadow." He said. "I can always count on you."

* * *

><p>Maria is reading a book in her room, trying not to think too much about the murder that happened. As she was reading, she heard a knock. She got up and opened the door and see Shadow there.<p>

"Oh, hello Shadow." Maria said. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I want to check on you. The professor was worried that you're not afraid of what happened." Shadow replied.

"Ohh, I'm...fine. I was...shocked of what happened." Maria said. "I guess I forgot to tell you about-"

"Widow. I know." Shadow said. "I met her back at the armory after you and Mardic left." Maria let Shadow in her room. They both sat on the bed. Shadow turned to the girl who is holding a book. "What's that you're reading there?"

"Oh, just a story I love." Maria said by showing Shadow the cover.

"The Phantom of the Opera?" Shadow wondered. "What's that?"

"It's a drama, but a sad love story." Maria said. "This Phantom, Erik, loves this diva named Christine, and...he tries to kill this man who was also in love with Christine, but the Phantom failed. Raoul and Christine are meant to be together, and the mob are after Erik, and they killed him. I feel bad for the Phantom, because...he's not like the rest."

"Hmm." Shadow murmured.

"I guess it's not your type to read, Shadow. Maybe romance is not your thing, huh?" Maria asked with a smile.

"Romance? Love?" Shadow wondered. "I don't understand."

"Well, love is...complicated." Maria said. "There's different types of love. Family love, couple love, and...fan love. I don't know. I never got into a relationship with someone, and I don't know what love is like. Like I said, it's complicated."

"I see." Shadow said. He will have to let that one slid since it's hard for Maria to explain. Someday he will find out. "And the professor mentions about the holidays too."

"Like Thanksgiving and Christmas or different holidays?" Maria asked. "What about them? What did he tell you?"

"Well, when we talked, he said that you have some families and friends come up here to spend holidays with us." Shadow replied. "Is there more of you down at Earth?" Maria looked down at the floor in silent. Not much family left. Some are dead, most are killed.

"I...I don't want to talk about that, Shadow. I'm sorry." Maria said. "But, I can tell you about the holidays we mostly celebrate."

"Okay."

"To gather families and friends we are close to, we have Thanksgiving and Christmas. And Easter as well, but it's kinda complicated. Anyway, every year around Christmas, we have a party in the grand hall where we have meetings once in a while. We dress up, and...dance, and..." Maria trails off for moment. "We don't get a tree or decorations for the ARK. No snow, no ice skating, no presents..." She said in a sad tone. Shadow stares at her, feeling bad.

"Sounds like that holiday is your top favorite." Shadow said. Maria nodded.

"We only got a month until Christmas, and it's still the same as last year. A party with no tree, or presents, or anything. And no one plays those Christmas songs. It feels so lonely and quiet without those fun things." She said. "I wish it will be a fun Christmas for you, Shadow. Your first holidays with us. Once we all go down to Earth, we can see the snow for the first time, and experience everything I have dreamed of." Shadow turned to see the book shelf, and there is one book about Christmas. He went over to it and read the title. **A Christmas Carol**.

"Maria, may I borrow this?" He asked. Maria turned to him and nodded.

"Oh, sure. That's a great story. Spooky, but good for your taste I believe." She said. "They made a movie out of it too. We can watch it sometime." Shadow held the book and told Maria that he will be in his room for the night since it's getting late. After they said goodnight, Shadow looks at the book cover. Snow behind the Scrooge character. So that's snow.

_'We're in the month of November. So this Christmas holiday is in December which is next month. Maria wanted something more than just a plain party. Perhaps...I can help her get the spirit and same goes with everyone up here.' _Shadow thought. Then, Mardic is walking down the corridor. Shadow caught up to him.

"Mardic, can I speak with you? It's kinda urgent."

"Huh? What's the problem?" Mardic asked.

"Well, I was talking to Maria earlier and...she told me about your Christmas up here. All you do is have a party and that's it?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Mardic asked. "Oh, you mean a Christmas Party. Yeah, we do. But...gotta agree with Maria though, the party was boring. Just everyone has a few days off of working in labs." He said. "Why do you want to know? And what's with that book you got?"

"I...need your help. And maybe the professor's help as well." Shadow said. Mardic raised his eyebrow in confusion. What is Shadow planning?


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8: Plants Gone Wrong***

* * *

><p>Abraham is playing the board game by himself in his room until Mardic walked in with a camera and tapes. Abraham was wondering what they are for until Mardic plays the video and the screen appears on the wall and the video in black and white is playing. Mardic was 5, and Maria was a little baby. They were in the hall where the holiday party holds off, and Mardic was carrying Maria in his arms while sitting in the chair. Mardic's parents are around them with smiles, and Gerald was the one who records everything in the ARK.<p>

"Yeah, the Christmas parties we have are pretty boring, even last year." Mardic said. "Shadow talked me about having decorations around so...Maria can have the real Christmas spirit." Abraham turned to him. Mardic continues to watch the tape while speaking. "Since I moved up here at that age, nothing was the same. I miss my home, my friends, and...everything on Earth. I couldn't tell Maria that, because...I don't want her to feel bad. She's just...she needs a friend."

"Well, I like it here. Being up in space is...kinda cool." Abraham said. "I would like to be living on Earth someday, but...I want to go with Maria."

"Yeah." Mardic said. "And...Shadow would love it there as well." Abraham frowned at that. Mardic continued. "He seems to grow fond of her. When he found out about Christmas, he wants to help, and...he came to me to help him with everything. Maria is our friend, and we can do anything to make her happy."

"What's so special about that black hedgehog anyway? All Maria is talking about is him!" Abraham said with a glum look on his face. Mardic noticed this.

"You still scared of him, Ab?" He asked. "Shadow is a good guy. I'm sure you will like him sometime soon."

"No. I won't." Abraham said. "He's...he's freaking me out too much. His eyes look deadly, and...there's something not right about him." Mardic sighed a little the turn off the tape and gather the camera and stuff up.

"I don't want to hear this, kid." He said. "Sorry to leave like this, but...I have to go to bed. I want to show you this video, because...we both know that we will always be there for Maria whenever she needs us." Mardic left the room, and the door slides shut. Abraham rests his head against the bedside, staring up the ceiling. He was actually born on Earth and his family moved him up here to help the professor with the project. Everything's changed since Shadow was made. Abraham didn't like him at all, he didn't want to be near him or anything. Abraham felt like he was left out because Maria and Mardic are with him. Abraham grunted and kicked the board game away from him.

"Stupid hedgehog!"

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Mardic was in the room with plants growing in pods. He took out the notes and started to write down about the Daisy. Little did he know, there is Widow in the room, hiding behind the pod, waiting for the boy to leave. She is holding a spray bottle with green liquid. Mardic's father calls him from the door, and the teen left. Widow got out of her hiding place and press the button to open all the pods of the plants. She formed a smirk and spray the plants around the room and skip out of the lab and saw the vines growing out, flowers are getting bigger, and spores are around.<p>

"Let's see if the Ultimate Life Form can stop the plants of destruction." Widow said. "Plants can kill after all..." She walked away and the vines are coming out of the doorway of the lab. They are growing out of control.  
>One scientist is wandering down the corridors and saw the shadows of the vines on the wall. He curiously went around the corner and saw the lab filled with overload plants growing!<p>

"Oh my god..." He whispered in shock. He rushed over to the speaker and pressed the button. "Attention! Attention! The plants in the nature lab is growing out of control! Please send help right away!" Then, a vine wrapped around his leg and pull him towards the flower that eats insects, but it can eat humans now. The scientist screamed and tried to grab onto something from being eaten. But then, spears of lightning came and shock the plants. Shadow came in and rush in to rescue the scientist and drag him out of the room. The man sighed in relief and sink to the ground as he rests his back on the wall.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked. "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, thank you so much, Shadow." The scientist said. He looked back in the room. "I have no idea what happened. Nobody was in there, thank god for that. But, the spores are making the plants grow, and the vines can find anything that moves. That Carnivorous plant over there almost ate me." Shadow peeked out to see the big Carnivorous sitting there, and its vines are moving around for any meal. "We have to lock this room up. And...figure out a way to destroy those plants." The man said. "Shadow, go get Professor Gerald. He might have something for the plants. I'll stay and guard the door. I don't want anybody in there."

"Understood." Shadow says, and started to skate off. Before the scientist could close the door, something hits the back of head, and knock him out cold. Widow got off his back and smirked.

"You're lucky that you can't move, human." She said. "But these plants can sense any human who comes close." She then hears footsteps coming by, and she jumped up to the air vent to hide in. There is Mardic and his parents with Maria. They see a scientist knocked out. Mardic's mother kneel down to feel his pulse.

"Oh, thank god. He's alive. He must've fainted." She said. She turned to see the vines coming close to the door. Mardic's father cursed and shut the door before they could come out and grab them.

"What the hell happened in there?" The father asked.

"I was in there not for long until you called me. That plants were normal when I left." Mardic said. Maria found a spray bottle on the floor and picked it up. There are some spore inside.

"Uh, I think this is the evidence." Maria said, showing Mardic and his family the bottle.

"Strange." The mother said.

"Who would use this on plants?" The father asked.

"...I think I know." Mardic said. "Veldon or that cat."

"I should've figured." The father said with a look. "Kids, leave this area now. We can handle it from here." Before Maria and Mardic could move, the door burst open by force, and the vines wrap Mardic's parents. They screamed in fear. Maria backed away from the plants as Mardic got his gun out and started to shoot the vines to release his mother and father. But, it had no effect on the plants.

"Damn! Maria, help me with something!" Mardic says as he rush in the room to help his parents. Maria came in and started to look around for something. No fire, no small tools. Maria needs something bigger. She looked through the cabinets and drawers, and found a machete. She picked it up and rush over to the vines that were pulling Mardic's parents. She raises the machete high and chopped the vine to release the mother, and then the father. A roar was heard from the Carnivorous.

"Oh my god!" Maria cried out.

"A giant Carnivorous!" Mardic says.

"Get out, now!" The father says, by taking his wife, and kids out of the room until the purple little flower popped up in front of them. A Poison Flower Pod. Maria gasps at the sight of it, and the flower shoots out the purple thorns and it hits her neck.

"Maria!" Mardic's mother cried out. Mardic took the machete and chop the flower out of the way and kill it. Maria took the thorns out of her neck and rubbed it. The vines are wrapping her legs, but Mardic chops them off before Maria was dragged away. The Carnivorous roared in agony. The mother rush her and Maria out as Mardic and his father are in the room to fight off the vines and the other plants that are poisonous or not. "Maria, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Maria says in a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Mardic's mother asked, looking at her with a serious look. Before Maria could respond, her vision started to become blurry and start to spin. She fell on the floor. "Oh no. Maria? Maria?" Mardic's mother said, shaking Maria a little. "Oh god, she fainted." Then, the ARK Security and Shadow came in with Gerald. The men have their suits on with gun spray to kill off the plants, and Mardic and his father rushed out unharmed. Shadow then noticed Maria on the floor.

"Maria?" He wondered in shock. He kneeled down, and notice the tony holes on her neck. "What happened?"

"She was shot by a flower. You have to take her to the nursing room. She needs an antidote!" Mardic's mother said. Shadow picked up the girl in bridal style and skate off in full speed to get to the nursing room. Gerald watched him leave with his granddaughter, but he went in the room to see the plants. The men are spraying poison everywhere on the plants while wearing masks.

"This is Veldon's doing." Gerald said. "He must've sent Widow to do this." Then, the scientist woke up rub the back of his head. Gerald turned to him. "Don, are you okay?"

"Oh dammit. What the hell happened?" The man asked. "Who hit my head?"

"Veldon's pet. Probably." Gerald said. "What happened? You're the one who found this mess."

"I don't know. I was almost eaten by a plant, and Shadow came by and saved me from it." Don said. "But then, someone knocked me out with something hard I guess." He looked inside the room to see the men are spraying the Carnivorous down, but it moves still. But one of them uses a machete to cut its head off. "But, it's over now." Don said. "That was some...experience."

"I'm worried about my granddaughter, but...I'm sure she will be cured in no time." Gerald said. "Shadow can take care of her. He was there for her."

* * *

><p>Martha pressed the needle in Maria's arm to give her the antidote. Shadow watches in silent, making sure everything was fine. Maria was put to bed with a monitor that beeps normally, and she has this mask on that covers her nose and mouth, but it helps her to breath properly. Martha took the needle out of Maria's arm, and place a cotton ball on the spot and tape it down.<p>

"Thank you for bringing her in, Shadow. Good thing the poison wasn't spreading to her body." Martha said. "The antidote will cure the poison, and Maria will be better by tomorrow. She needs to stay here for tonight."

"Of course." Shadow said. "Thank you, nurse. I will let the professor know that Maria will be fine."

"Okay. Have a good day, Shadow. Check on the others, would you?" Martha says. Shadow nodded and walked out of the room. Good thing he could skate fast with Maria in his arms or she could be worse...or die. Shadow shook his head from the thought of death. Maria's fine now. She's resting, and have to be in there for the night in case something happens.

"Shadow." Mardic called. Shadow turned to see Mardic running up to him. "Hey, is she okay?"

"Yes. Martha gave her the cure for the poison. Maria will be fine, but she needs to rest for now. And she had to stay the night in there for the night as well." Shadow replied.

"Oh, good." Mardic said with relief. "Because, her disease will become much more worse with toxic." Shadow crossed his arms. Mardic changed the subject quickly. "Eh, anyway. Thanks for taking her in. And thanks for...telling us about the plants like Don did. The plants are all dead now. Still, so much for...experimenting them." He said.

"Could it be what Veldon is doing?" Shadow asked. "Or Widow?"

"Could be that cat. I hardly see her around, because there are so many hiding places in the ARK." Mardic said. "So, always keep an eye out for her. She's tricky."

"I'll keep that part in mind." Shadow said.

"But, hey..." Mardic said, suddenly remembering something. "I have one little plant in my room. So...I think Maria might like it when she wakes up." Shadow raises his brow in confusion.

Maria woke up later that day, and found out she is in the nursing room. Before she could call someone around, she found a rose and a note on the bedside. She picked up the red rose and smelled it. So fresh, and the rose itself is lovely. She then picked up the note and read it.

_"I had this in my room for some time, and I thought you would like to have it with you. Shadow and I thought it would be a nice gift since you are recovering sooner. We'll see you later. - Mardic"_

"You awake?" Martha's voice asked. Maria puts the note down and place the rose back in the vase. "Mardic came in here while you were sleeping and drop this rose off. That was sweet of him."

"Yeah. Shadow thought the same thing too." Maria said. "So...is everyone else okay?"

"The plants are gone, so...nothing to worry about, hon." Martha replied. "Your grandfather came in here not too long ago to check on you, and he went to his lab to train Shadow with tactics." Maria nodded. "So, for tonight, you must sleep here. For safety's sake."

"I understand. Thank you."

"Now, if you need anything, call me." Martha says by placing a novel by Maria's bedside. Maria picked the rose up and smell it again, smiling at its scent.

* * *

><p>"You stupid cat!" Veldon yelled as he slapped Widow, making her fall against the floor and roll towards the wall. "Making plants grow was the most foolish thing you have ever done! Maria was probably cured from the poison by now!" Veldon says with a glare. Widow rubbed her cheek.<p>

"I...I thought I would...improvise." She says.

"Improvise is not the part of the plan!" Veldon said. "I created you to be perfect and scheming, but...you had to make the plants grow, and anybody can kill a plant!"

"I'm sorry..." Widow whimpered.

"You should be." Veldon said by turning away. "We must lay low. They know it was _your_ doing out there. They know _me_ so well, and I wouldn't use a damn plant to kill humanity." Widow slowly stood up and went to her dorm in silent. Veldon watched her disappear and turn back to the window. "I will figure out a way to get the Gerald. But, there is someone in the way. And I will destroy him/her."


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9: Recovery***

* * *

><p><em>5 year old Maria is running down the corridors to find two of her cousins who are always into trouble to get Maria in trouble. Maria found them in the small armory with guns on the walls. A girl with red short hair picked out the gun from the shelf, and her brother with brown hair smiled in awe to see the gun in the hands of his and his sister's. Maria ran in, panting to catch her breath.<em>

_"Don't touch that! You'll get hurt!" She says._

_"I thought I told you not to follow us, little twerp." The girl said. For a 6 year old, she can be bossy around Maria._

_"No matter what you do, you won't prove anything." The boy said who is 7. "Just because our grandfather likes you better than us, doesn't mean you have to rat out on us all the time." Maria looked at her cousins with her big eyes._

_"Ivo, Isabella, please put the gun back. We'll get into so much trouble if you don't." She pleaded. "I won't say anything if you put the gun back."_

_"I don't know, twerp." Isabella spoke. "You look like the type who can tell."_

_"I swear I won't." Maria said. But, Isabella still has a gun in her hands. Maria couldn't take it anymore. Instead of leaving them here, she tries to take the gun away. The girls are fighting over the gun, and Maria holds the handle while Isabella tries to pull the gun away. But suddenly, Maria accidentally pulls the trigger, and it made her shoot three times in fright. Ivo covered his ears from the loud sounds. He uncovered them to see Maria's face that is full of fear._

_"Maria?" He asked. He turned to see his sister on the floor, making a pool of blood. There are two bullet holes on her chest, and her brown eyes are open. She is not breathing at all. Ivo covered his mouth from throwing up._

_"...I...I didn't mean..." Maria tried to speak, but she was so scared right now. Then, the scientists and the security came in the room because of the gunshots, and found Isabella's body on the cold floor._

_"Holy shit..." One man said._

_"What on earth happened here?" The other asked. Maria dropped the gun as she turned to everyone who came in, and her heart beats very fast when her aunt and uncle came in to see their dead daughter. Ivo cried and came to his father. Maria watched her aunt drop her knees to the floor, forming tears in her eyes, looking at Isabella's body._

_"Isabella..." She whispered. "My little girl..." She began to sob. Maria started to cry too. Gerald came in and saw the crisis. He came to Maria, asking her what happened, but Maria embraced him in tears. She's afraid to talk. She accidentally killed her cousin. Her aunt turned to Maria with a snarl. Maria slowly turned her head back to see her angry aunt. "You did this...!" She growled. "You killed her! You little murderer!"_

_"Greta!" Gerald snapped. "Maria was only a child! It was only an accident!"_

_"Shut up, professor!" The woman yelled. "My daughter is dead! And your little brat killed her!"_

_"Dear-" Her husband spoke, but Greta turned to him._

_"Mark, we're leaving! We're taking my daughter's body down to Earth and begin a funeral!" She said. "And the professor is not invited, neither do any of his people up here. Especially Maria Robotnik. The most favorite grandchild." Maria bit her lip nervously. Boy, does her aunt hate Maria's guts because of the accident. The family walk pass the security and scientists, but Greta turned to see Maria's face, glaring at her with her green eyes. "It should have been you, Maria." She said. Maria turned pale..._

* * *

><p>Gasping for breath, Maria sat up and realized that she was sweating. A bad dream. But, more like a bad memory she had. She took a glass of water from the bedside and took a long drink. She sighed a bit, and put the glass back.<p>

_'Every time I either had a nightmare or a bad memory from childhood, my heart beats so fast and I could barely breathe.' _Maria thought. She's been through hell a lot when she was younger. Especially when she was 5. But, she wanted to put that behind her. It's all in the past. Maria got out of the bed and decided to take a walk through the colony to get to the room where she likes to watch the view of Earth. Whenever she was sad or have a bad dream, she goes to that escape pod room to see the view of Earth. Its glow makes her feel so alive inside. She may be in the pink nightdress that passed her knees, but she's the only one who was awake in the ARK. It's past two in the morning.

_Little girl, little girl, don't lie to me,_  
><em>Tell me where did you sleep last night?<em>  
><em>In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines,<em>  
><em>Will shiver the whole night through.<em>

After a while, she walked in the room, but to her surprise, she sees Shadow standing by the window alone, watching the view. Maria thought he would be asleep, but he probably couldn't tonight. Maybe he had a bad dream too? Who knows? Maria came beside him and smiled.

"Shadow, what're you doing here so late?" She asked. Shadow turned to her with a neutral look.

"I thought I would...come here and see Earth again. After you show me this, I couldn't help but to come here and look at it again." He said. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Never better, Shadow. Thank you for taking me to the nursing room." Maria replied. Shadow gave her a nod and look at Earth.

"You're welcome."

_My Daddy was a Railroad man._  
><em>Killed a mile and a half from here.<em>  
><em>His head was found, in a driver's wheel.<em>  
><em>His body was never found.<br>__In the pines, In the pines, where the sun never shines,_  
><em>Will shiver the whole night through.<em>

The two stared at Earth, and it felt like hours to them. Its glow, the colors, everything about Earth is so beautiful to look at. Maria began to imagine her and Shadow in the grassy fields with big trees, and flowers around them. The wind hitting them, making Maria's hair fly behind her, and Shadow's spike fly behind him as well. Maria smiled at the thought.

"I know we've been through with plants, but...I still want to experience them, Shadow." Maria said. "The flower beds, the grass, and trees. I want to see them all when we go there someday."

"Me too." Shadow said. "We will discover everything. And Maria, I will wait for you. As soon as you are recovered from your disease, we will go to Earth together. With Mardic, with the professor, anyone you wish to bring." Maria turned to him. She figured that Shadow will find out about the NIDS by Gerald. She couldn't blame Shadow for knowing this, he had to know.

_You've caused me to weep, you've caused me to mourn,_  
><em>You caused me to lose my home.<em>

"My grandfather told you about my disease, didn't he?" She asked. Shadow nodded. "Well, you have the right to know anyway. Since he already told you, then you know why I can't go to Earth yet."

"Yes. You don't want to get everyone else sick, and your disease would be worse." Shadow said. "No matter how it will take for finding a cure for you, Maria, I will wait for you. I promise." Maria felt like crying, but she holds her tears back. She embraced him. Shadow flinched at the action. She's hugging him again like last time. Shadow felt hot on his cheeks again. But, he pass that aside when he returns the hug.

"You're a good friend, Shadow." Maria whispered. "Thank you."

_Little girl, little girl, where'd you sleep last night?_  
><em>Not even your mother knows.<em>

Shadow smiled a little and release her as she stood up. They both stare at the window again silent, until a door open to reveal Gerald coming in. Shadow and Maria turned to see him there.

"Oh, Maria. You're awake." Gerald said. "You should be in bed. It's really late."

"I'm fine now, grandpa. I woke up from...a bad dream." Maria replied. "I was only here for a couple minutes and I found Shadow." Gerald looked at the black hedgehog, then at his granddaughter.

"Well, I will let this one slid for now." He said. "Now, off to bed, my dear. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay." Maria said. She turned to Shadow. "Goodnight, Shadow. See you tomorrow." She walked out of the room, leaving Gerald and Shadow alone.

"Well, she recovered quickly." Gerald said. "I'm impressed, Shadow."

"Thank you, professor." Shadow said with a nod. "And...we talk about Earth and...I promise her something."

"About what, Shadow?"

"That...as soon as she was cured, I will take her to Earth. All of us can go...together." Shadow said. "I said I will wait for her, and...I said that before when she shows me this view. She's my first friend, and...I want to do something for her to make her happy. Like celebrate my first holidays with her, and have this Christmas spirit." Gerald nodded at him.

"Yes, Mardic told me about you wanting to make this holiday more special for all of us, including Maria. And...that was a wonderful idea, Shadow." He says. "Thank you, Shadow. For everything."

_In the pines, In the pines, where the sun never shines,_  
><em>Will shiver when the cold winds blow.<em>

Shadow nodded at him. Gerald was telling him to go the room to sleep since it was so late. Shadow obeyed and left the room. As soon as the door slides shut, Gerald came over to the monitor and the screen appeared. The professor was muttering to himself. He was nervous. He was worried about the next 50 years. The day when Black Doom will use Shadow for taking over Earth with the Chaos Emeralds.

"Oh lord, what will I do? How am I going to explain this to everyone and my granddaughter? They will...they will never forgive me for this." He said to himself. He was looking through the files of the military, G.U.N. that he contacted once in a while to talk to the President. "If they find out about the Ultimate Life Form with the alien DNA...oh god." Gerald said. "No. It's okay. I won't say a word. They won't find out about Shadow. If they do, they will understand that Shadow is the protector of the ARK." He shuts the screen off and left the room in silent. In the shadows, there is Doom's Eye watching the professor leave the corridor.

"If that human ever leaves the deal, then I shall take back what was mine." He spoke. "Hmm. His granddaughter was important...perhaps she could be a good use." After that, he flies away through the colony.

* * *

><p><strong>*Song: 'In the Pines' from Walking Dead Game Season 2*<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 10: A Need for Speed!***

* * *

><p>Weeks went by on the ARK, and everything was peaceful. No danger from Veldon or Widow. Shadow has been skating around the whole ARK to check each area for those two, but so far, nothing. Everything was good. It's now a month of December, on the 13th. Only two weeks until Christmas. And Shadow asks for everyone's help to set up a surprise Christmas Party for Maria for tomorrow. Shadow couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she sees everything.<p>

Shadow returned to the main hall to see the big tree for decorating. Shadow learned about Christmas trees, presents, even Santa Claus, but...that man was make believe for the children, and Maria was too old to believe such a thing. But Christmas isn't about the presents, it's about getting together with close friends and family. Love. Shadow was still trying to figure out what love is, but he had to let that emotion aside.  
>Mardic puts the red clothe on the big table and his parents are putting up the wreaths on the walls, ribbons here and there. Shadow came up to the tree with a smile. Once everything was ready for tomorrow, Maria will be so surprised.<p>

"I can't believe that we are really doing this." Mardic said with a grin. "Maria will be so surprised. She will love you till the day you die."

"Yeah. I just want to make her happy, and I want to spend my first Christmas with her here." Shadow said. "Never thought that people can bring a tree this big." Mardic looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, trees like that can be big. I figure they chop this from the woods." Mardic said. "Well, I'll get the stuff for it. And maybe you can fly up there with your hover shoes to put a star on top." He rush over to the boxes to bring over, and Shadow turned to see Gerald coming in with a little box.

"Good evening, Shadow." Gerald said with a smile. "How was everything turning out?"

"Perfect, professor. Maria doesn't know about this, right?" Shadow replied.

"No. But, she was asking about what I want for Christmas and she wanted to give you something as well." Gerald said. "I guess she cares about giving her close ones gifts. She still thinks we're going to have the same old party like before. But, she will love this." Shadow nodded, and pointed at the box.

"What's inside that box, professor?"

"Oh, a present for Maria. I thought you would like a peek." Gerald said. He opened the box, and there is a light blue Chaos Emerald. Shadow's eyes are wide, and he can feel the energy from the emerald. "I found this laying around in my lab, and I thought I would give it to her."

"But, professor, that's the...Chaos Emerald." Shadow said. "Why would you give her something that was more valuable?"

"I have to give it to her, Shadow. It can...protect her from anything." Gerald said. "It's very important. This is the only emerald I have, Shadow. I don't know where the last six are." He closed the box and put it in his pocket. "This is between you and me, Shadow."

"Of course." Shadow said. "And...should I...get her something, professor?"

"Oh, Shadow. You've done enough already. You made this party happen, and Maria would like it." Gerald said with a smile. Shadow is silent for a moment. Mardic started to put the ornaments up in the tree. Gerald came over to help him, and Shadow looked through the box and found a silver star for the top.

"Hey, you still gonna put that up for us?" Mardic asked by turning to the black hedgehog. Shadow smiled and uses his shoes fly up to the top of the tree and set the star up. He comes down and look straight up. Mardic and Gerald smiled at the sight. "Wow. Nice and straight." Mardic commented.

"Let's finish the tree." Gerald said. "Shadow, could you help us for the top parts?" Shadow nodded and took the box and fly up to the top to put the ornaments on. Everyone else came over with a ladder to help out. They are setting up the lights, candy canes, everything on the tree. Shadow came down and step away to see the good view. The tree was complete. Maria will love this.

"It's perfect." Mardic said. "I never thought I could see a tree like this in a long time."

"Everything was set for tomorrow." Gerald said. "But the food was be baked and cooked tomorrow since it's still a little early." Shadow nodded.

"Let's make sure Maria doesn't come in here." Mardic said.

"Don't worry. I will lock this grand hall until then." Gerald said. "And we all have to dress up for the party, and Shadow, I have something for you to wear, but I will show you tonight. Rest up. You've been working all day with this." Shadow left the grand hall and wander down the corridors. He hasn't seen Maria since this morning. Wonder what she's been up to?

* * *

><p>In the escape pod room, Maria is sitting on the chair against the wall, reading a book. Her eyes wander over to the window to see the Earth. She was thinking of the people are ready for Christmas and play in the snow.<p>

"Maria?" Shadow's voice asked. Maria turned to see him coming in. "You alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Maria asked with a smile. "Where've you been all day? I haven't seen you since this morning."

"I was roaming around the ARK." Shadow lied. "But, then, I come here to see you." Maria giggled.

"Must be nice to run free." She said. "Feel the wind, energy running through you, everything." Shadow smirked. Why not experience it now? Shadow took her hand to drag her out of the room. "Shadow? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Shadow replied. They left the room. Shadow took her to the corridors. He turned and have Maria's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Shadow..."

"Why not feel the rush right now?" Shadow asked with a smile. "Hang on tight. I'm gonna go really fast." Maria started to smile and set her knees on each side of Shadow's sides, and he held her thighs to hold her. Shadow fires up his shoes and skate off in full speed. Maria's hair was flying behind her, and she opened her eyes to see how fast Shadow is skating through the corridors.

_'So this is what it's like.' _Maria thought. Then they head outside and Shadow started to jump on the rails, gaining his balance, holding Maria tight. Maria looks down and see nothing but space.

"Don't look down, Maria. Keep your eyes straight." Shadow told her. Maria turned back to face the front.

"You're not gonna drop me, are you?" She asked. Shadow could tell she was nervous.

"I won't. I got you. Just hold on tight." He said. They slide through the rails and Shadow jumped on the platform and skate off down the halls and found a computer room ahead of them. Shadow slows down and Maria sat on the floor, panting.

"That was...that was...amazing!" She exclaimed. "I never...I never thought you could be so fast with those shoes." Shadow chuckled.

"How do you think I can take you the nursing room in seconds while you were poisoned?" He asked. Maria giggled. She was about to stand until she felt a pain in her chest. She grunted and got on her knees, using one hand on the floor, the other over her chest. Shadow came over to her in worry. "Maria?"

"Sh-Shadow...my...my heart..." Maria said. "...Take me...to Martha." Instantly, Shadow picked her up and skate off to get the nursing room. Maria grunts in Shadow's arms, holding her chest. She's in pain.

"Hang in there." Shadow said, trying to remain calm.

"Oh god, this hurts..." Maria whimpered. "Shadow..."

"Hang on." Shadow told her, skating through the corridors. But, Maria told him to stop skating and put her down to the floor. Shadow did and watched Maria in worry. Maria panted hard, holding her chest, grunting. "Maria, I have to take you to the nursing room." Shadow said.

"I..." Maria spoke. She puts her hand over her nose. "Shadow, stand back..."

"Huh?" Shadow blinked at her and then...

**"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Maria screamed as the blood flows out of her nose like a fountain. Shadow's eyes grew wide. Was that a nosebleed? Blood is all over the floors and the walls. Everywhere.

_'What the hell...?' _Shadow thought in shock. Maria was trembling on the floor, tears falling from her eyes, and her face is red. She was embarrassed. Her nosebleed in front of Shadow. They are both silent for a long minute. Shadow couldn't think or speak, but he was so worried about Maria. That was a lot of blood.

"Maria..." He spoke. "Are you-"

"Shadow..." Maria said. "I'm so sorry."

"Huh? But, are you okay? There's blood everywhere, and you need to see the nurse right now." Shadow said, about to pick her up, not caring if the blood will be on him. He got her in his arms and skate off to get her to the nursing room. Maria kept her hands over her nose to stop the bleeding.

* * *

><p>"Nosebleed?" Gerald asked in shock. "How bad was it?"<p>

"I...well..." Shadow was trying to describe it. Seems like Gerald has been through this before. "Her blood was like a fountain. It's on the floor, and on the walls. Everywhere, and I mean, everywhere. But...Maria is fine now. Right?" Shadow said. Gerald turned back to see Maria in the bed, sleeping for now since she lost some of her blood.

"One of the side effects, Shadow." He said. "You see, when Maria's heart increases, she can feel so much pain, and the blood will start pumping and comes out of her." Shadow shuts his eyes in shame.

"I'm so sorry, professor. I...wasn't aware of that part. I guess Maria can't take too much excitement then." He said.

"It's not your fault, Shadow. Things do happen, but just be more careful around her next time." Gerald said by patting Shadow's shoulder. "But, she will be fine for tomorrow." Shadow nodded. He looks at Maria and came over to her side. He held her hand. She's warm, which is good for her.

"I'm sorry, Maria." He said. "I will be more careful next time, but I do glad you enjoy the speed." Gerald smiled at the sight. By the doorway, Abraham watched from the beginning. He was about to see Maria after what happened, but Shadow was there of course. The boy glared as he watched the black hedgehog stroking Maria's hand gently.

"He could've killed her. I knew that creature was trouble..." Abraham said to himself. "I don't know why Maria was so into him. That hedgehog is no hero!"


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 11: Christmas Party***

* * *

><p>The next morning, Maria got dressed in the nursing room after her recovery of the blood loss and walked out and then ran into her grandfather with a box. Behind him are Mardic and Abraham.<p>

"Good morning, Maria." Gerald spoke. "Feeling better today?"

"Yes. I'm heading to the kitchen to get some food in me. What about you?" Maria asked.

"Oh, we were about to come in there and check on you, but looks like you are already on your feet." Gerald said. "Oh, we're going to have this meeting in the grand hall tonight." He hands her the box. "This is something I want you to wear tonight. It's very important." Maria took the box and look up at her grandfather in confusion.

"Okay, but...what's this meeting about?" She asked.

"You'll find out, kiddo." Mardic says with a wink. Maria tilts her head a little. She had no idea.

"See you later, my dear. Shadow will take to you the grand hall, so you won't lose the track of time." Gerald said. As he walked away, Mardic and Abraham came to the clueless girl.

"Don't get too nosey about it, kiddo." Mardic spoke. "We all have to get to that meeting."

"Yeah, I...I don't think-" Abraham was about to say, but Maria cut him off.

"Will everyone else be there? Your family and everybody?" Maria asked Mardic. "And Abraham..." She turned to him. "You'll be there too, right? I want you to try to get to know Shadow better. You keep avoiding him every time you see him or we are with him around."

"...Maybe." Abraham replied. "I will be there when...you come in."

"Yeah, every single person will be there." Mardic said, answering Maria's first question. "Well, we have to get going. We'll see you there. Tell Shadow I said hi." Maria giggled a little and watch the boys leave. Maria held the box and walk down the corridor to get to her room. She was wondering what this meeting is about. Must be that important.

* * *

><p>Shadow skates through the halls and stop by Maria's room, wearing a black jacket that his creator gave him for the "meeting", and he knocked on the door. The door opened and there is Maria, wearing a white dress with straps, and a red flower in her hair. She looks beautiful, and that's something that made Shadow's heart beat.<p>

"Wow, Maria..." Shadow spoke. "You look...great." Maria smiled a little.

"Thanks. And...you look dashing yourself." She said, pointing at the jacket. "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, the professor hands it over to me. He said it would be perfect for tonight." Shadow said. "Well, I was sent here to get you and take you to the grand hall. It seems like you are all set." Maria walked out of the room of hers and the door slides shut behind her. "You ready?" Shadow asks.

"Yes." Maria said. "But, do you know what this meeting is about?"

"Can't tell you." Shadow replied with a smile. "You're going to see for yourself." Maria looked at him in silent. She can tell that Shadow is hiding something. But, he won't tell her the surprise. Maria was thinking. What meeting is this? Is it about her and Shadow? Is it why they dress so nicely?

Now they arrive at the doors of the grand hall. Shadow told Maria to put the blind fold on before they walk inside. Maria took the white blind fold and put it on, without asking. After it's on, Shadow knocked on the door twice, giving a signal to open the door. They opened, and Shadow took Maria's hand to guide her inside. As they walked in, Maria can smell something sweet. Is it gingerbread? What's going on here?

"Shadow, can I take it off now?" Maria asked.

"Hang on." Shadow told her. He continues to guide her down the hall, and stopped. "Alright, go ahead." Maria took the blind fold off and then...

_"Surprise!"_ Everyone shouted. Maria screamed, but in joy of what she had saw. There is a decorated Christmas tree, wreaths and ribbons everywhere. Goodies on the long table. And a banner above says "**Merry Christmas**" in red. Maria couldn't not believe this. Christmas on the ARK. Mardic came over to her, wearing a green sweater, giving her a big hug with a smile.

"Surprised, huh? We'd knew you love it!" He says. Maria hugged him back.

"I can't believe you all did this!" She said.

"Shadow's idea." Mardic said. Maria released her friend and turned to the black hedgehog who had his arms crossed.

"Shadow...you did this for me?" She asked. Shadow nodded. "Wow. No one's ever done something this nice to me before." She got on her knees and gave him a hug. Shadow returned it. Maria felt like crying. Shadow did this for her, but also for everyone else. "Oh, Shadow, thank you so much." Maria said.

"You're welcome." Shadow replied. They let go of each other and Gerald came over to them. Maria stood up and gave him a hug as well.

"We all help Shadow to make this special for you. You will see what Christmas was really like." He said, returning the embrace. Maria nodded and pulled away. "We took a half day off for this night. And since Christmas is around the corner, we will celebrate it together. With Shadow."

"Thank you, grandpa." Maria said, and turned to everybody around her. "Thank you everyone." Everyone gave her a nod, some raise their glasses at her.

"Now, let's get this party started for our good friends." One man said, turning on the radio to play some Christmas music on. Now everyone was doing what they please in the grand hall. Maria can see that they are not in their lab coats, just normal clothing for the party, like wearing Christmas like colors. Mardic was talking to his parents who are drinking their wine, and Gerald was with his lab partners. Everyone was having a good time. Talking, laughing, dancing around the Christmas music. Maria was by the stage where the tree is. Shadow was by her side with a smile.

"Glad you love this. I knew you would." He said.

"I never thought I would see anything so beautiful." Maria said, looking up at the tree. "I don't know how they did it, but...it was worth it. It's like I'm on Earth right now."

"Never imagine trees like this one can be huge." Shadow said. "But, it is big enough for everyone to see. When I learn about this holiday, I see now of what it's about. Family and...love." Maria turned to him.

"That's right." She said. "Shadow, thank you again for this. You're a great friend." She bend over to kiss Shadow on the head, making him gasp in shock. Maria giggled at his expression. His face is as red as his stripes. He is blushing. "Hehehe, you look so cute when you blush like that." Maria commented. Shadow turned away, not saying a word. He doesn't know what to say about this.

"Hey, Maria!" Mardic called from the table. "Come over here and try this cake that we made for you." Maria patted Shadow's head and walk away from him. Shadow places his hand over his head where Maria place a kiss on him. Shadow learned about that action. But, this kiss was planted on his head. Which was fine. Shadow never thought that Maria would do that to him. Maria grew close to him. But...was that love? Shadow doesn't know for sure.  
>The hall was filled with dancers around with the soothing Christmas music. Shadow watches the couples dancing around the floors, and saw that Maria and Mardic aren't dancing, only watching the others dance. Do they know how to dance? Shadow sure doesn't know how himself either. He came over to them.<p>

"What's up, Shadow?" Mardic commented. "Having a good time so far?"

"Yes." Shadow replied. "But, how come you two aren't dancing out there?" Mardic shrugged a bit.

"Mardic doesn't know how, and..." Maria trailed off when she looks at everyone else dancing. "I'm sure it will be great to dance with someone." Shadow turned to the dancers, then at Maria. He sticks out his hand.

"You can dance with me, if you can teach me how." Shadow said. Maria smiled at him and took his hand, and the hedgehog guides her down the floor. Mardic smiled at them. The song began to play Silent Night, which is very soothing for a slow dance. Maria took Shadow's hands since he's not tall. They started to move around slowly with this music.

_Silent night, Holy night,_  
><em>All is calm, all is bright,<em>  
><em>Round yon virgin, mother and child,<em>

Shadow then had his hands cupped on Maria's as they danced slowly for a start. He saw that the dancers are watching as they dance still. Gerald was watching with a smile. He never thought that Shadow can dance with his happy granddaughter.

"They are very close, aren't they?" A woman asked.

"A creation of Gerald Robotnik is fond of her." A man said, next to the woman. Gerald smiled at them.

"Ever since they met, Maria was so happy and she wants to do everything with him." He said. "It's like she forgot about the NIDS whenever she is with Shadow."

"Shadow was like the adventure to her." The man said.

_Holy infant, tender and mild._  
><em>Sleep in heavenly peace,<em>  
><em>Sleep in heavenly peace.<em>

"I know I'm having a good time, but, did you have fun, Maria?" Shadow asked. Maria nodded.

"Of course, Shadow. With you and everyone else, I am so happy." She said. "I'm also glad you have fun too. You will have a good Christmas with us." Shadow smiled at her and continued to dance with her.

_Silent night, Holy night,_  
><em>Son of God, love's pure light,<em>  
><em>Radiant beams from thy holy face,<em>

Mardic watched the two dance while drinking eggnog, and then Abraham came up to him, wearing a dark blue sweater. The boys watched Shadow and Maria dance together on the floor while the other dancers are around them.

"She really likes him, huh?" Abraham asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she?" Mardic asked.

"Well...I heard about her nosebleed and..." Abraham stopped as he hears Maria's giggle as Shadow began to spin her around, holding her hand. "Hmm."

"What are you're gonna say, bud?" Mardic asked. Abraham sighed a little.

"Nothing. Forget it." He said. "I'm gonna...be with my parents over there." He walked away from Mardic to meet his family in the corner. Mardic could tell that he was troubled. It's about Shadow again.

_With the dawn of redeeming grace,_  
><em>Jesus, Lord at thy birth,<em>  
><em>Jesus, Lord at thy birth.<em>

Then, Shadow and Maria stopped dancing and some people clapped at them. So, they came towards Mardic.

"Well, how was it?" He asked.

"It's so fun." Maria said. "Shadow was great out there."

"Next time, dance with her, Mardic. I'm sure you would be better than me." Shadow said with a smirk. Mardic laughed at him. As they talked, someone came in the party. Everyone turned and gasped. Maria turned and saw someone who is not from here. Professor Veldon, and with him, is Widow the Cat.

_Silent night, Holy night,_  
><em>Shepherds quake, at the sight,<em>  
><em>Glories stream from heaven above.<br>__Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah._  
><em>Christ the Savior is born,<em>  
><em>Christ the Savior is born.<br>_

The song ended in time for someone to shut the radio off. Gerald came through the crowd and glared at the evil professor. Shadow came in front of Maria for protection, and Mardic is behind her, watching Veldon smirk at everyone.

"Well, well." He spoke. "Someone's having a party here, and...I don't receive an invitation."

"...Who is that?" Maria whispered to Mardic.

"...Veldon." He replied. "But, don't go near him or talk to him. He's very dangerous and insane." Before Maria ask any more questions, Veldon spoke again.

"Professor Gerald. It's been a while since we last seen each other." He said by coming over. Widow followed behind him. She narrowed her eyes to see Shadow there. She gave him a wink, and a smile. Shadow snarled at her.

"How did you pass the security, Veldon? We have cameras and alarms all set up for those who burst in here." Gerald asked. Veldon chuckled.

"You had to ask. My cat here cut the cameras and set everything off in the systems." He said as Widow came beside him. "Now, enough of system nonsense, where is that...granddaughter of yours and that Ultimate Life Form I hear about?"

"Over there, professor." Widow said, pointing at the black hedgehog and the two kids. Veldon had his eye on Maria who looks back at him, showing a bit of fear. Shadow glared at him.

"Ahh, so this is the Ultimate Life Form." Veldon commented as he slowly approaches to Shadow, Maria, and Mardic. "Very impressive, Gerald. But, I am shocked that you use some DNA that doesn't belong in mankind." Everyone started to mutter in confusion. Gerald was nervous. Veldon knows about Shadow's blood.

"How did you know about-" Gerald was about to speak until Mardic spoke up.

"Get the hell out of here, you freak!" He said. Veldon chuckled.

"Oh, Mardic. Still the same as ever." He said. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither do you." Mardic replied. Veldon then focuses on Maria and Shadow, but it's Maria he wants to speak to.

"Hmm. You look so much like your mother, Maria." He said. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, and every single thing. Too bad she had to go years ago when you were born." Maria blinked a couple times.

"...What do you mean?" She asked.

"Maria, don't get involved." Mardic whispered to her. "He's trying to trick you."

"Trick?" Veldon asked. "Why would I ever want to trick a little girl? She deserves to know the truth about her parents, but more importantly, her mother." Gerald was about to come towards him, but Widow stopped him by taking out her knife. Veldon continued. "Maria, my dear, your mother was a doctor until you were born, and...she once made a deal with me." He said.

"...A deal?" Maria asked.

"When I heard that you have a rare disease in you, I wanted to...help your mother to find a cure. By making one." Veldon replied. "I was making a cure myself, and the only way to make it work is that you will...have to change."

"...Change?" Maria asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"That you will no longer be human." Veldon replied. "But, your mother broke the deal by sending you up here with your grandfather."

"That's enough!" Gerald shouted. "Shadow, take Maria out of here now!" Before Shadow could react, Veldon took the gun out and point it at him.

"Stay where you are, Ultimate Life Form. Or else Maria here will take the bullet." He warned. Shadow stepped back to make Maria touch his shoulder nervously. Veldon smirked at them both. "That's better."

"Veldon, get out of the ARK, right now!" Gerald said. "You're not welcome here!" Before Veldon could speak, Mardic slowly took the knife from the table and went around Maria and Shadow. He let out a yell ad stab Veldon's shoulder, and then...

_BANG!_

Everyone let out a scream, and Maria's eyes grew wide and she screamed as well. Shadow couldn't believe what he just saw. Mardic was shot in the chin and it went through the brain. Blood is everywhere. The body fell lifelessly on the floor. Veldon had some blood on his face, look down at Mardic's body. He shot him. Mardic's parents shouted at him, and the father got a gun out to shoot Veldon, but the evil professor took off out the doors with Widow. The jig was up. Maria got on her knees, looking at her friend's body. Mardic is dead.

"After him! He must pay for this!" Gerald said to the men who ran out the doors to chase Veldon and Widow. Mardic's family come to the body, crying over him. Maria moved away and covered her mouth from throwing up. She couldn't believe this.

"Mardic..." She whispered. Shadow watched the family in sorrow. He lost one friend who was very supportive. Shadow shuts his eyes, not saying a word. He can hear sobs from the Flynns, and Maria's cries. Veldon had to ruin this night. Now, he will pay... Shadow skates out of the room to help the people to hunt down Veldon and Widow in the ARK. They have to be around. Gerald came over to his granddaughter and held her close.

"Oh, Maria. I'm so sorry..." He says.

"Why did he-?" Maria choked on the words. She could hardly speak. "Why did he have to kill him?" She sobbed in her grandfather's coat.

"Don't worry. He will put behind bars in here, and he will never get out." Gerald said. "Shadow is out there right now, looking for him and his cat." Maria turned her head back to see Mardic's body been picked up and the doctors will put him in the morgue. Abraham watched in fear, tears coming out of his eyes. His parents are holding him close. Maria watched as the doctors take the body away.

"Mardic..."


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 12: Funeral***

* * *

><p>It's been two days since the death of Mardic Flynn, a close friend to Maria, Abraham, and Shadow, and a great son to his parents. Now he is gone. After the murder happened in the Christmas Party, Veldon was captured by Shadow who helps the security. Now, Veldon and Widow are locked away in the cell room that was below. So the two won't be near anyone else. They can't escape the cell block since it's full of security, cameras everywhere, and soundproof walls and glass in front of them.<br>Nobody was the same since the party incident. Even Maria couldn't come out of her room for two days until the funeral day that's tomorrow. Gerald tried to talk into her about coming out, but she refused the offer, and refuse to eat, but to drink water. Abraham tried his way to talk to her, but Maria refused as well. It's up to Shadow to talk to her, but...he will think that he will fail as well. Still, he had to try.  
>Shadow came to the door, and knock three times. There is no answer. Shadow knocked again, and still no answer. He knows Maria is in there. With a sigh, Shadow got the door open since it's not locked. He took a step inside and found the room is dark and quiet. Yet, Maria is on her bed, holding a pillow close, and her tears were falling from her eyes.<p>

"What do you want?" She asked, in a shaky voice. "I don't want to come out. I need to be alone."

"Maria, it's me." Shadow said. Maria turned her head back to see him.

"Oh." She said, slowly sitting up. "I...wasn't expecting you, Shadow." She wiped her tears away. "But, I can't talk about it, you know that. It's...it's too much." Shadow place his hand over hers. "Shadow, I'm so sorry about the party, but...I didn't know that was going to happen."

"It's not your fault." Shadow said. "Veldon and Widow are locked away. They won't be bothering us anymore. Gerald and I will always check on them from now on. But, we are not forgetting what Veldon did. He will pay for this." Maria sniffed a little. Shadow wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise you that." Shadow said. Maria hugged him, burying her face on Shadow's head. The black hedgehog wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Shadow." Maria said. "For everything..."

"You're welcome." Shadow replied. "Now, will you please come out of this room? Your grandfather was worried about you, and he needs to speak with you."

"Yes. I should see him." Maria said. They both walk out of the room until Shadow heard voices behind him. He walked down the corridor and saw two security men with two family members that Shadow had never seen around the ARK before. A man with a black goatee, saying to the men that he is a doctor himself, and beside him is a girl with black short hair and glasses. She looked like she is around Maria's age, but maybe a year or two years older.

"So, you are friends with Mr. and Mrs. Flynn who recently lost their son and come here to give support and stay for a few days after the funeral?" The man asked.

"Yes sir. I'm Dr. Howard Taris. My daughter, Valerie." The doctor said. The girl smiled a little, but too shy to speak.

"Alright. You two follow me. I will take you to Professor Gerald." The other security man said by gesturing the small family to follow him down the corridor. Shadow watched them in silent. There are some friends from Earth that the professor worked with or others in the ARK knew. Of course, Mardic was killed and people have to show support. Since tomorrow was the funeral, Shadow will have to be there with Gerald and Maria.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Maria was dressed in a black dress, black shoes with black leggings, and her hair was down with no headband. She sighed a little, trying to be strong for this night. She really hates funerals. She doesn't want to see the loved ones in the coffin, and be taken away down to Earth where they could be buried. Maria had to be there for Mardic's funeral. Maria walked out of her door and see Howard and Valerie coming in, dressed in black. Maria heard they arrived, but she didn't have the chance to see them in person.<p>

"Oh, you must be Maria." Howard replied.

"Yes. And you are Dr. Taris?"

"Yes. Pleasure to meet you." The doctor sticks out his hand for Maria to shake. As they shook, Valerie stares at Maria in silent, holding her hands together like a little kid. Maria found this girl a little odd, but she couldn't blame her. "This is Valerie. She's a little shy, but I'm sure you two will be great friends while we stay for a few days." Howard said. Maria nodded at him, then looked at Valerie.

"I guess you knew Mardic too." She said. Valerie frowned a little.

"I only talked to him on the phone." She said. "He can't come down where I live."

"...I can't come down there either." Maria said with a sad tone in her voice. "...Mardic was a good fried. He's like a big brother to me. I guess he was the same to you, huh?" Valerie only gave her a shrug.

"I'm very sorry for the loss, Maria. Mardic was a good kid." Howard spoke. "Let us follow you to the hall where the funeral was held." Maria nodded and walk down the corridor as Howard and Valerie follow her. As they walked, Valerie came by Maria's side.

"Um, how long have you been up here?" She asked.

"...Since I was born." Maria replied. "I hear Earth was a wonderful place to live. It's my dream to go down there with my grandfather and friends. But, now...Mardic was in the better place now. I want to discover Earth with him. I guess...I guess he will be with me in spirit since I can't see him."

"When Mardic and I talked on the phone, he told me everything about this place, and you. And he said something about the hedgehog who is his friend too." Valerie said. "You guys have animals up here? Can I see them?"

"Valerie." Howard said. Valerie turned to him, and made a sorry look. Now is not the time.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hall and there are people dressed in black. Men in black or gray, and woman in dresses. Maria saw the Flynns by the doorway to see Mardic in the coffin. The mother was crying, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Maria came up to them and hug them both. Howard and Valerie watched in silent as Maria walked inside the room. As the Taris family talked to the Flynn family, Maria saw a brown coffin, and there is Mardic inside in a suit, and his skin was pale. Maria's tears were forming as she came close to the coffin.<p>

"Oh, Mardic..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry..." She touches the hand. "Oh god...you are so cold." She looks at the face. It look like Mardic was sleeping peacefully, but Maria knew that he will never wake up. He is dead. Killed by Veldon who was now locked in the cell room. "I will miss you, Mardic. Shadow will miss you. Abraham will miss you. And...Valerie and her father are here to show support." Maria says. "Everyone you know and love are here for you. Please hear us."

"Maria?" Gerald says by the doorway. Maria turned to see him there with Howard and Valerie. "Let them see him." Gerald said. Maria nodded and walk out of the room and let the family see Mardic. She can hear Valerie sniff a little. Gerald brought his granddaughter into a hug. "So glad you are here." He said.

"How could I not, grandpa?" Maria asked. "I have to come here for my friend." Gerald nodded and pull away. "Where's Shadow?" Maria asked. "He's coming too, isn't he?"

"Yes. He's with the guards to check on the cells. For safety's sake, dear." Gerald replied. "Now, come up on stage with me. We're going to start in a few minutes." Coming in the hall is Shadow, wearing a black jacket that was buttoned, but his white fur was shown. He approached the stage with Gerald and Maria, telling them that Veldon and Widow are still locked in tight in their block and nothing could go wrong. Gerald thanked the hedgehog and told him and Maria to sit on the chair that's by the stand where Gerald would announce soon. Shadow sat next to Maria, but noticed Howard and Valerie coming out of the room where the coffin is.

"Do you know them?" Shadow asked. Maria looked over and nodded.

"Well, I just met them, but they are nice. They knew Mardic's parents, and him. Valerie said that she and Mardic talk on the phone." She said. "So, they will be here for a couple days before going back home."

"Hmm." Shadow murmured.  
>Now, the funeral had started, and the coffin was below the stage where Gerald, Maria, and Shadow stood. Gerald was giving a speech about Mardic's life on the ARK, but also on Earth. Maria never thought that Mardic was from Earth, but she didn't want to think about that now. Gerald called his granddaughter up, since she wanted something to say. She came up on the stand and took a breath. Everyone was watching her in silent, some are in tears, some remain strong.<p>

"Um, I just...I just wanted to say that..." Maria started. "Ever since I was a baby, Mardic was there for me whenever I needed him. But, since I now knew that he was born on Earth and come up here for me, I'm glad I met a boy like him who cares so much about me." She said. "We do everything together. He dreams of becoming a scientist like his father. And I dream of going to Earth with him and everybody I love so much. Mardic was a great friend to me, to Abraham, and to Shadow." She turned back to see Shadow looking at her. "Mardic and Shadow are close, and they set this Christmas Party up for me so I can have a holiday spirit, and...I love them for doing a nice thing."

"Aww." Valerie whispered in the front row.

"Mardic may be gone, but...he will never leave our hearts." Maria said. "Mardic, we will miss you. You may be gone, but not forgotten." She shuts her eyes, tears falling from her eyes, and she opened them again to look at everyone. "Thank you." She walk back to her seat and dry her tears. Gerald came back to the stand.

"Thank you, Maria. That was beautiful." He said. "Mardic Flynn will be dearly missed, but like my granddaughter said, he will never be forgotten." Everyone nodded.  
>After a while, the men took the coffin out of the hall as everyone watched in silent, and in sorrow. The Flynns said goodbye to Gerald and everyone. They have to be in the ship to be at the graveyard. Maria cried a little as the coffin is gone. Shadow took her hand, soothing her.<p>

* * *

><p>Maria walked down the hall to get to her room until a deep voice was heard in thin air. She froze at the spot and look around for someone, but no one was around. She is alone. That voice was unfamiliar. Who was that? The girl thought she must've hearing things and made it to her door until she feels dizzy. She groans a little and holds her head with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other as she coughs.<p>

"Don't fight it, human girl." The deep voice says. "Unleash your anger and madness."

"Ugghh..." Maria grunted, sinking to the floor. "Who...are you?"

"Someone who can guide you." A voice said. An alien creature appeared before her from behind. No other than Black Doom. "Do you wish to avenge those who were destroyed by their own race?" He asked. "Do you wish to have that human's blood on your hands?"

"Get...out!" Maria said with a grunt, not turning to face him. She was scared to face him. "Get out of here!"

"Such a poor little human." Black Doom chuckled as he circle her, and everything around them fades away and turn into ruins of space. "This is all in your mind, child. Your madness will take over your mind."

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Maria screamed, shutting her eyes. "Get out of my head!"

"Hahahaha." Black Doom laughed as he watched the girl starting to tear up. "You need revenge on that human, child. Unleash your anger and madness. Humans like him can destroy you. They are afraid of your sickness, and die because of you." Maria then opened her eyes and they are no longer blue... Black Doom laughed evilly. "Perfect..."


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 13: Mindless***

* * *

><p>Abraham is heading down the corridor to see Maria, but instead he found Gerald and the scientists coming up, talking about the weapon to protect the ARK from any harm. Abraham hid by the wall to listen to Gerald's words.<p>

"If the president found out about Project: Shadow with a certain DNA sample, we will be crushed and have this place shut down." He said.

"Professor, what is this weapon you speak of?" Ven asked. "Will it really work for the next 50 years?"

"Of course it will. Once it was complete, I will make a video for Shadow to see. And...Maria needs to know about Shadow's DNA." Gerald said. "She will understand. She cares about Shadow."

"Professor, I don't understand." The other scientist said. "What is the weapon? Will it destroy anything?" Gerald nodded.

"Yes. I call it the Eclipse Cannon." He said. "It will be used by the power of the Chaos Emeralds for full power to destroy, but without them, the power will be weak, but strong enough to destroy comets." As the scientists walk with the professor, Abraham was thinking back of the day when Shadow was first created. Gerald didn't use the regular DNA sample. The boy rush down to get to Maria's door until he found it open instead of closed as expected. He peeked inside and found the room messy. But, Maria wasn't found here. Where is she?

"Maria?" Abraham called. He ran down the hall to look for Maria. "She could be at the escape pod room." He said. After he was gone, Maria stood by the other side of the wall, watching him leave with her red eyes. Doom's Eye was beside her.

"Nosey little human." Black Doom spoke. "Now, go find that human who took away everything from you. And find me a Chaos Emerald from the professor's lab. Do not fail me." The girl wander down the corridor to get to the professor's lab. Doom's Eye floats away. Maria's mind was turning dark as she walked, and she can hear an evil chuckle in her head. But it is not Black Doom's...

_"Welcome to the world of darkness, Maria Robotnik... You will never escape me..."_

* * *

><p>Shadow is in the GYM to practice his skills on the bags, but he is not alone. Above the ceiling, there is a shadowy figure climbing on the ceiling quietly as Shadow is punching a bag with strength. The creature silently went through the vent as he opens it. That is until his tail was grabbed.<p>

"Get down here!" Shadow said as he pulls down the creature and throw him on the floor. Shadow sees the view of what this creature is. A purple cobra with marks, yellow eyes, and wearing white boots with red diamond marks. Shadow keeps his guard up as the cobra shows his fangs. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing here on the ARK?" Shadow demanded.

"Don't worry about it." The cobra spoke in a deep, threatening voice. He made a turn and uses his long tail to strike Shadow. The black hedgehog was hit in the face, making him fall back. The cobra jumped up to climb up in the air vent and crawled inside. Shadow growled a little as he watched. He skates out of the GYM to find the cobra. Who is he?  
>As the black hedgehog was looking around the vents above him to hear the cobra, but then he bumped into Maria. He turned to see her back on him, but she didn't turn to face him. She continues to walk.<p>

"Maria?" Shadow asked. He ran beside her to see her face. "Are you okay?" He asked. Maria didn't respond, walk pass him like a zombie. What's wrong with her? Why isn't she responding to him? "Maria!" Shadow called and got in front her, but noticed something not right about her eyes. They are not blue, they are red. "What?"

"Must...kill...Veldon..." Maria said in a strange voice, like she was hypnotized. Shadow blinked in shock. He watched her go through the door that happens to be the elevator to the cell room.

"What the...?" Shadow wondered, but he skates off to get to a shortcut to get to the cell block before Maria does. This isn't like her. She's been controlled by someone. Shadow will have to find out who. He doubt it was Veldon or Widow's work.

* * *

><p>The mindless girl wandered down the cell room to get to Veldon's block. As she did, she turned to her right to see him through the glass that is bullet proof. There is a bed and a sink in his cell, and there is Widow by the corner of the cell. Maria stood in front of the glass cell with her bloodlust eyes. Veldon turned to her and smirked.<p>

"Well, well, well. So glad to see you here, Maria Robotnik." He said. Maria didn't speak to him. Veldon chuckled. "You're pissed. I know." He said. "I'm sorry for your friend. I really am. But, that's all behind us now. People need to die sometime, dear. You're going to die, your grandfather is going to die, everyone dies."

"...You took Mardic away from me." Maria said in a tone that Veldon had never heard before. He caught something in Maria's hand. A sharp knife. "...You...will...pay..."

"Maria!" Shadow yelled from beside her. "Stay away from him! He's dangerous!" He said as he was about to pull her away, but Maria strikes him with a knife, making him have a cut on his cheek. The black hedgehog groaned a little as he touches his cheek. "You almost stab me!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ahhhh. I see what's going on here." Veldon says. "She's in her own maddening world of hers, but...controlled by someone who made her turn this way."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked with a look.

"How can I say this? Maria is...mad as a March Hare." Veldon said with a look in his eyes. Shadow turned to Maria who glared at him. Shadow had to get Maria to snap out of her crazy mind. But, he can't hurt her. Before he could do a thing, the air vent broke down, and there is the purple cobra coming down. Widow came up to the glass with smirk.

"About time you show up here, Toxic." She said. "What took you so long?"

"It's complicated, kitty cat." The cobra replied. Shadow glared at him, clenching his fists. "Oh, it's you again, hedgehog."

"You are part of Veldon." Shadow said. "You can't help him escape. Because I will put you down myself."

"You should think twice, hedgehog." Toxic said as he pointed. Shadow turned and see Maria coming up to him with a knife. She's about to stab him this time. But Shadow moved away and hit the knife away from her hand.

"This is getting good." Widow spoke as she crossed her arms. Shadow gripped on Maria's wrists, looking into the red eyes that's full of bloodlust and evil. This isn't her, and Shadow knows it. Like Veldon said, she is being controlled.

"Maria, snap out of it! Come back!" Shadow said. "Come back to reality!" Maria shuts her eyes, and tears start to fall, but she is struggling to be free. Shadow never lets go of the wrists and watch her get on her knees. Shadow noticed that Toxic is cracking a code to release Veldon and Widow from the cell, but he doesn't know if he could let go of Maria to stop the snake.

"Hurry up, Toxic!" Veldon said as the cobra is getting close to the code, but then they all hear the loaded guns pointing at Toxic. There is the ARK guards with the machine guns.

"Don't move!" A man said. Shadow turned back to Maria who is now holding her head, but her eyes are still red.

"It's alright, Maria." Shadow said. "Come on. I'll take you to the professor..."

"No..." Maria whispered. "He...will kill you all..." She turned to the cell to see Veldon's evil smile on his face. She glared at him. "I will...kill you..." She said in a threatening voice.

"See you next time, you mad girl." Veldon said. The guards are handcuffing Toxic as Shadow takes Maria's hand, but in a tight grip. She needs help. Her mind wasn't normal as it was before.

* * *

><p>In the operating room, Maria was strapped in the bed to get scanned by a machine. Behind the glass, Gerald and the doctors watched in silent as the screen comes up with Maria's x-ray and her brain. Shadow was with Gerald since he was the one who witnessed this. Ven zoomed in the brain of the girl, and found something unusual. Shadow noticed the black around the brain. She has been controlled, but by whom?<p>

"Professor, this isn't good. Her brain isn't normal. It's filled with darkness." Ven said. "I'm afraid we have to keep her away from anyone. She could hurt anyone."

"We have to fix this! I don't want to lose my only granddaughter!" Gerald said. "But, you are right about her not to be near anyone. Whoever was doing this to her, they will be put down."

"Veldon wasn't responsible for this, professor." Ven said. "It had to be someone or something else who turn her this way."

"We gotta think of something before it's too late." Gerald said. Shadow turned to the window to see Maria resting on the bed where she was strapped in. He can't stand seeing her like this. He had to help her.

"Shadow, I'm sorry that you are involved into this, but...I need your help on this one, and it's not going to be very easy." Gerald said as the black hedgehog looked up at him. "We have something to go inside the mind of a human or a creature. We never had the chance to test it before, but...it seems like we have to use that risk to do it. I need you to go into Maria's brain and find out who did this to her." Shadow didn't say anything. He never thought going inside the brain could be possible, but, Shadow will do anything to help his human friend.

"Professor, I will do whatever it takes. But, will I be able to contact you once I am inside her brain?" Shadow asked.

"Use your mind, Shadow." Gerald said by tapping Shadow's forehead. "Use it to contact us from inside." Shadow touches his head, but nodded at his creator. Gerald smiled a little at him. "Thank you, Shadow. I knew I could count on you." He said.

"Professor, are you sure about this?" Ven asked. "What if it doesn't work?"

"We have to take that chance to use it." Gerald said. "Take Maria out of there. We'll take her to the lab." Shadow followed the professor out of the room. Shadow had to admit to himself that he is a little scared of doing this, but he will do it for Maria. He lost Mardic, but he will not lose Maria.


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 14: Eclipse***

* * *

><p>Shadow sat on the chair as Gerald place the metal headset that connects to Maria's. Shadow has his wrists strapped on the arm rests, and Maria's was the same. He can see her eyes shut, and she is grunting in fear. The doctors around the lab was setting up the computers and the machine running. Gerald step away from Shadow's side and came by the switch.<p>

"Ready?" He asked. Shadow gave him a determined look and a nod. "Alright. Here goes nothing." Gerald flip the switch, and Shadow let out a cry as he felt a bolt coming through his body and everything turned white...

* * *

><p>Shadow opened his eyes and found himself in space, but...in the ruins of a strange planet. Comets are flying around him, and meteors are around as well. The black hedgehog stood up and look over the edge to see the black hole, and the orange clouds swirling around. Is this Maria's mind? What is happening? Someone took over her mind.<p>

"I have to find her." Shadow says. He shuts his eyes to use his mind to tell the outside that he is in the mind of Maria. He hope that would work and the doctors can hear him. He jumps to each pieces and he found a comet with windows. Looks like a ship. Shadow made a jump and use his hover shoes to get up on the comet. But, he hears laughter around him. Shadow looked around to find someone. Nothing. But, he hears a voice that fits with the laughter. And this voice is not familiar to Shadow.

_"Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form. How good to see you." _A voice said. Shadow's hand glow yellow to use Chaos Spear on anyone. But then, Shadow appeared inside the comet without using his Chaos Control he uses once before. _"I know why you are here, Shadow." _A voice said. _"You are here for the girl. But, such a shame that she is trapped here and the evil being of herself took over her mind. You can't save the girl, Shadow. She...is mine!"_

"Who are you?!" Shadow cried out, looking for someone who is speaking to him. "Where is Maria?! Where is she?!"

_"Heheheh. The Ultimate Life Form cares for the girl? How touching." _A voice laughed. _"Did you not know that you are a weapon, Shadow?" _Shadow stood still at his tracks. _"Yes. It's true, Shadow. You're created to bring humanity justice. Humans will be afraid of you. The girl here thinks of you as a person like the rest. She thinks you have a heart of feelings. Care, kindness, protect, and...heh, love."_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow whispered. "You're just saying this so I can slow down. You can't fool me."

_"Go ahead and ask the professor yourself, Shadow. Why would I ever lie to you?" _A voice said. Then, Shadow felt something wrap around his ankles and pull him towards the doors. Shadow tries use his Chaos Spear to shock the red and black tentacles, but to no avail. Inside the room, there is Maria lying on the floor. Shadow was about to come to her, but he was held back by two more of the tentacles that are wrapping around his wrists. Shadow growled in anger and try to struggle free.

_"He's a feisty one, Eclipse." _A female voice said. Coming from behind Shadow is a alien creature with red and black scales, and yellow eyes that can glow in the dark. Tentacles appear from behind her back to walk with or catch a prey.

_"Make sure you keep him tight, Mars." _A voice said that Shadow heard before. Coming out of the shadows in front is a male alien creature that is gray and red like the female, but in different shape. He also as yellow eyes that can glow. He smirked at the black hedgehog. _"Hello, Shadow."_

"Release me! Release Maria! She's innocent!" Shadow says with a snarl. "What do you want from her?!"

_"Her mind is what we want, Shadow. We want to help her to get better from that disease. Unlike you and the professor, you two are weak. The cure will never be found. Only immortality can cure such thing, but you are not good enough for the girl." _Eclipse said by looking down at Maria who never wakes up. _"Maria Robotonik must change into one of us. Unlike that Veldon who fails. Maria here is the only one who carries the disease in the family, Shadow, and she will die sometime. And you will die too..." _

"Just who the hell are you?" Shadow growled, struggling from the tentacles that Mars uses on him to hold him back. The alien chuckled.

_"The professor never told you about...us, didn't he?" _Eclipse asked. _"It's quite a tale, Shadow. You and I...have the same blood as Black Doom." _Shadow stares at the alien in shock.

"What? What do you mean?"

_"In order to create immortality, Gerald uses the alien leader's blood to make you." _Eclipse said forming a smirk on his face. Shadow uses his power to break free from Mars' tentacles and use Chaos Spear on Eclipse.

"We are not alike!" Shadow says in a threatening voice. "You are an alien creature who tried to take away my only friend in my whole life since I was made, and now...I will take her back with me!" He uses Chaos Spear to hit the two aliens. He came over to Maria and try to wake her up. "Maria! Maria, come on! Wake up! You have to wake up to get us out of your mind!" Eclipse and Mars stood up and use their powers on Shadow, but then, everything started to collapse around them. Shadow brought Maria close to him, never wanting to let go.

_"What is happening?!" _Eclipse cried out in anger.

_"The girl. She's coming through." _Mars said. _"We have to get out of the mind of hers, now!" _Eclipse growled and turned to Shadow. He smirked.

_"Don't think this is over, Shadow the Hedgehog. We will meet again." _He said. _"I will come back for you and Maria." _He and Mars disappeared as the light comes in, and Shadow shields his eyes with his arm.

* * *

><p>Shadow let out a gasp and sat up, trying to catch his breath. Gerald loosen the straps, and then hear Maria's breathing. Shadow turned to see Maria coughing and trying to catch her breath. Gerald came over to his granddaughter and embrace her. The doctors shut off the machine and the computers.<p>

"Oh, Maria." Gerald whispered. "I thought I would lose you forever." Maria hugged him back as tears fall from her eyes, that are no longer red, and notice Shadow coming over. She got off of the chair and embrace him, and sob a little.

"Shadow, thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!" She said. "Thank you!" Shadow hugged her back, rubbing her back.

"It's alright. Everything's alright." Shadow said in a soft voice, trying to calm the girl from crying so hard. "Shh. It's alright. I'm here. I'm here."

"Thank you, Shadow." Gerald says as he took Shadow's hand. "Thank you very much."

* * *

><p>"I don't remember what happened last, but...I was in the strange place and then...I saw those...aliens." Maria said. "The one I saw first was...scary." Gerald was in her room with Shadow since they both want to know what happened before. Gerald felt his throat tightened. He knew this is Black Doom's doing to make her have revenge and steal the emerald that is her Christmas present, and now different aliens are controlling her mind to conquer.<p>

"I see." Gerald spoke. "All that matters now is that you are safe with us, and nothing can come to you again. Not even...those aliens."

"You know about them, grandpa?" Maria asked.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow, Maria." Gerald said. "You need some sleep. You've been through enough." Maria watched her grandfather leave the room. Shadow stood by her bed with his arms crossed, thinking about what Eclipse said to him. They both have the same blood? Is it true? Gerald knows something about the alien race. He had to know.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Maria asked, looking at him. Shadow looks at her.

"Yeah." He said. "I was...thinking about the experience."

"Oh."

"Now, if you need anything, I'll be in my room." Shadow said about to leave, but Maria grabs his arm.

"Wait." She said. As Shadow turned, Maria planted a kiss on his cheek. The black hedgehog's cheeks turn red. "Thank you." Maria whispered in his ear. She climbs into bed and got under her covers, and Shadow slowly left her room. He touches his cheek where Maria's lips used to be. She kissed him twice, but this time on the cheek. He left the door and head down to his room.

* * *

><p>Shadow went through the closet again to find the diary and the tapes. He took the tape out and the place it in the recorder. As soon as he pressed play, the first thing he hears is sounds of footsteps.<p>

_"Hello, Hope Robotnik. I am Dr. Belgum and here to tell you the results of your pregnancy." _A man's voice said on the tape. Then a voice of Hope is heard.

_"Yes. Thank you."_

_"Now, what I have found here is that your baby...she will be...born with something."_

_"Something? Like what?"_

_"A...rare disease called, Neuro-"_

_"Oh god..." _Shadow can hear the sobs from Hope. This tape is when the time she discovered about Maria's condition.

_"When you give birth to your daughter, she will have to be away from other people since the disease is very contagious."_

_"How...is this possible? My little girl will be sick for the rest of her life?!"_

_"Mrs. Robotnik, I'm sorry about this."_

Then, the tape ended. Shadow took the tape out and sighed. He picked up the diary and flip through the pages about Hope's years, until the last pages are blank. She is around anymore because of Veldon. So many secrets about Shadow and Maria. Gerald was hiding something, but Shadow can't force his creator to tell him something. Gerald will have to talk to Maria tomorrow as promised. Shadow will have to hear from Maria since she is the one who he can talk to.

"Why am I here? What am I created for?"


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 15: Gerald's Confession***

* * *

><p>Maria walked inside Gerald's room the next day since she wanted to talk to him about yesterday, and Shadow should not be involved in this talk. Maria sat down on the sofa and Gerald came out with warm tea and hand one cup to her. Maria thanked him and took a sip. Gerald sat next to her.<p>

"Maria, there's something very important you need to know about Shadow." Gerald said. Maria didn't say a word to him, wanting him to continue. "Well, I...made a deal with the president to make immortality while I was looking for the cure for your condition." He said. "When I created a Biolizard, it was a failure, but it's only a prototype of the Ultimate Life Form."

"But, Shadow is the Ultimate Life Form, isn't he? He told me himself." Maria asked.

"He was a test." Gerald said. "But, since it's been a while he's around, he doesn't seem to be unstable. While I created him, I...need a blood sample."

"What did you use?" Maria asked. Gerald let out a sigh. "Grandpa, tell me!" Maria said, taking Gerald's hands.

"I used the Black Arms' sample. But, it was Black Doom's." Gerald finally said. Maria lets go of his hand, staring at him in disbelief. Black Doom. She saw him two nights before and he took over her mind. Shadow is a part of the Black Arms. But, he is nothing like them. Shadow is a hedgehog who is immortal that can live on forever and ever.

"Black Doom..." Maria says. "You...use his DNA to complete Shadow?"

"Maria, I had no other choice. Where and how am I going to find immortality?" Gerald asked by grabbing his granddaughter's shoulders. "Please understand, my dear, I did this for you and for everyone in the whole colony. And since you met Shadow that day, you've changed so much, you smile everyday, and you two are inseparable." Maria tries to hold back the tears. She couldn't blame her grandfather. Gerald was trying really hard to find her a cure to get her better, and things have to happen often. Since Shadow landed in Maria's life, things have changed.

"Why...why didn't you tell me this before?" Maria asked.

"I...I wanted you to give you a guardian who can watch over you and your friends and-" Gerald paused when he thought back of Mardic being alive before he was shot by Veldon. He sighed. "Shadow was always there for you and everyone else. He is strong and honest. He will never let any of us down." He felt Maria's arm wrap around his neck.

"I know. Shadow is a great friend to us, and...he's my best friend. And...I am his first friend." Maria said after pulling away. "We promise each other that as soon as I am better, we will go to Earth together. And you can come with us too. I want to discover Earth like you have before." Gerald chuckled at her.

"Someday we will. I'm sure of it." Gerald said. "But, now that you know about the truth about Shadow's DNA, there is something you need to help me with." He got up to get over to his working desk and got the camera from the drawer. "For the next 50 years, Black Doom will come back for the Chaos Emeralds from Shadow. The deal is that he will give me the blood sample and want the emeralds in return after 50 years."

"50 years...?" Maria wondered. "Wow."

"I also created the Eclipse Cannon that is finished and will be used on the Black Comet." Gerald continued. "With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, the cannon will be powerful."

"But, we don't have the emeralds now, do we?" Maria asked. Gerald turned to his desk and open the little drawer. He took the box out and gave it to his granddaughter who took it. "...What is this?" Maria asked, looking up at Gerald.

"I wanted to give you this on Christmas, but...I thought it would be best to give it to you early." Gerald said. "Open it." Maria opened the box and gasped at the sight of the light blue Chaos Emerald. "This is the only one we have in the whole ARK, Maria. Before the Christmas Party, I told Shadow that I would give it to you as a gift, and...it will protect you." Gerald said. "Promise me you will never lose it."

"Grandfather, I...I can't have this." Maria said, trying to give back the emerald, but Gerald pushes the box back to her.

"You have to, my dear. Keep it. Do not show it to anyone, only you, me, and Shadow knows about it." Gerald said. "Please keep it safe with you." Maria looks at the Chaos Emerald in silent and take it out to stare at its beauty.

"I...I will." Maria said, giving Gerald a nod. "I will take care of it." She puts the emerald back in the box and close it. Gerald sets up the camera and have Maria stand behind it.

"Okay. The message for Shadow in the next 50 years..." Gerald says. Maria turns the camera on. Gerald began his speech...

* * *

><p>Shadow walked down the corridor of the cell block to see Veldon and his henchmen. He came by the cell of Veldon and stood in front of the glass. Widow and Toxic turn to him in silent. Veldon was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, not looking at Shadow.<p>

"Get the hell out of my sight, hedgehog." Veldon said in a low voice. "You can't get me to talk."

"How do you know if I am?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"Why do you think you are here for then? Visit me so I don't get lonely, or here to talk to my creations?" Veldon asked. Widow smirked a little at Shadow who gave her a glare. Toxic sneered at Shadow a little. Veldon sat up and turn to Shadow with a smile. "You know something, Shadow? It's been a little while since you are here with those idiots, and you have become a fool yourself. I mean, you are the Ultimate Life Form, aren't you?" He asked. Shadow didn't say anything to him. Just silent treatment. Veldon chuckled a little. "You're supposed to have lust for power, especially the ultimate power."

"What are you hiding?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing, Shadow. Nothing at all." Veldon said. "And I hear you that have been listening to those old tapes and read those diaries of Hope Robotnik." Shadow blinked in shock.

"What? How did you that-"

"Widow, of course." Veldon said. Widow gave Shadow a wink. "Before we were capture, she has been watching you. And boy, you know too much."

"You were ruining everything back then. Before Maria was born, you said that you have something for Hope to agree on." Shadow said. "You mentioned that days ago to Maria. Something about change?"

"Maybe." Veldon said. "Hope broke the deal first when she sends her daughter away up in space, and...heh, she had to face me the hard way."

"Professor Veldon, it's best that he shouldn't know about it. He will find out for himself eventually." Toxic said. "It's in one of the tapes." Shadow looks at the cobra. "Go ahead Shadow. Find out what happens to Hope Robotnik."

"...You killed her, didn't you?" Shadow asked the evil professor who smirked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He replied. "Perhaps Toxic was right. I shouldn't tell you in person. You should find out for yourself. If you do, you can't kill me. You're created to protect humans and be there for them. But, you can't save Maria. Her disease will never be cured. All you have to do...is watch her die." Then Veldon let out a laugh, and Shadow's body glows red. He skates off to leave the cell block, continue to hear the villains laugh.

_'They're wrong.' _Shadow thought as he skated through the corridors to get to the upper level of the colony.

* * *

><p>Maria opened her door until was in front of her with a camera and a flash made her blink. She rubbed her eyes and see Valerie there with a camera, and a photo came out. The girl took the picture out and blow on it to make it dry.<p>

"What're you doing in here?" Maria asked, feeling her heart beat fast. "You scared me!"

"I want to surprise you." Valerie said. She shows Maria a photo. "You look funny with that face." Maria sneered a little and took the photo.

"Well, it's because I wasn't expecting someone in my room." She said. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I...I wanted to see how you are feeling, and then I found your cool collection you have here." Valerie said as she turned to the shelves with books, and a book with photos. "I know I shouldn't be snooping about, but...I always love looking at photos." She opened the book and see photos of Maria's childhood, family, and friends. Maria blushed as Valerie giggled at the photo of Maria when she was a baby. "You look so cute there."

"Valerie, please put that away." Maria said by kneeling down to take away the book until a photo fell from one of the pages. Maria picked it up and saw her family. Her mother and father, smiling. Maria thinks back of her grandfather telling her about her parents weeks ago, and now...here they are in the photo. Valerie looks at the picture as well.

"Is that your parents?" She asked.

"...Yeah. But...I never knew I had this in there." Maria replied. "I never knew what my parents look like, but my grandfather told me about them. My mom was an Overlander, and my dad was in the military."

"Wow. Two people from different worlds. That sounds romantic." Valerie said with a smile. "That makes you special."

"Except I'm sick. I can't go to Earth until I am better." Maria said. "But, since I have a nosebleed, nothing else happened to me. My body feels...normal."

"Then you're getting better." Valerie said. "You can visit me and my dad when you come down." Maria smiled at her. "And bring Shadow with you."

"Of course I will. We want to discover that planet together." Maria said. "He promise that he will wait for me." Before Valerie could speak, the door opened and Abraham came in. Maria turned to him. It's been days since she last seen him. "Abraham?"

"Hi, Maria." The boy greeted as he sat next to her. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking." Maria replied, smiling. "How you been? It's...been a short while."

"Still upset about...the funeral." Abraham said. Maria frowned. Valerie hugged her legs close. "Veldon's still locked up?" Abraham asked.

"Yeah. He will have a trial sometime soon. I want him locked up, same goes with his creations." Maria said. "I'll never forget what he did to our friend." Abraham nodded. He stood up and left the room. Valerie looked at Maria.

"Least he checked on you." She said. Maria nodded.

"Yeah, but...he doesn't want to be around Shadow. He doesn't like him that much." She said, frowning a little. "Abraham thinks he's a replacement. But, it's not true. Shadow was my new friend, and I talk to him if I want to tell him something that was in my mind. Shadow understands me completely. He's a very good listener, and gives good advice."

"I only see him around, but I was soft of afraid to talk to him." Valerie said. "But, before we leave, I will try to talk to him." She then gave the camera to Maria. "Here. You need a photo of Shadow for your book here. He will always be a part of your life." Maria smiled at her and took the camera. The girls continued to talk in the room. Little did they know, up on the ceiling, they were being watched by the little camera of Veldon that Widow placed weeks before.

* * *

><p>"She had a smile on her face." Veldon said as he looked at the screen of the flip screen. "But, after her last holiday with Shadow and everyone else, they will kiss their lives goodbye."<p>

"How are we going to do that, professor? We're stuck here, and there is no way out." Widow said. "We can't break the glass. There's no air vent to crawl through. Nothing we can use to escape." Veldon only gave her and Toxic a smirk.

"The escape will be saved for later. Leave everything to me." He said. "Gerald will have his insanity."


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 16: One Man's Fate***

* * *

><p>On the month of January, it's the month of Veldon's trial about his fate. At the main hall, everyone gathered around to see Veldon, Widow, and Toxic on stage in shackles. There are guards by each side of them with guns. Howard was asked to stay for the trial before he and his daughter could leave the ARK after New Year's, and the doctor accepted. Shadow was by Gerald on stage, but Maria, Valerie and Abraham cannot be in this since this is a very serious court about the evil man who causes many disasters and murdered Mardic.<br>Outside the doors, Maria pressed her ears against it to hear her grandfather talking as Valerie watched in silent. Maria wanted to know about Veldon's fate. And she hope that he will be executed for what he had done. Especially after what Maria found out two weeks ago...

* * *

><p><em>"Merry Christmas, Shadow!" Maria said in a cheery voice, hugging Shadow from behind, making him chuckle.<em>

_"Merry Christmas to you too, Maria. I figured you would be up for this." He said by taking her hand. "Come on. I have a surprise for you."_

_"Oh, you do?" Maria asked. "What is it?" Shadow guides her down to the escape pod room. As the door opens, there is a white rose tied in a red bow, and a little present beside it on the chair. Shadow and Maria came over to them and Maria sat on the floor as Shadow watched her pick the white rose from the little vase. "Oh, Shadow...you plant this for me?" Maria asked, taking a sniff._

_"Yes. Since Mardic taught me how to plant seeds, I chose a rose. After the whole thing with the planets months before, I was think back when Mardic and I gave you a red rose after you were cured from poison." Shadow said. "When I plant this one, I knew roses is the most favorite plant that girls ever loved." Maria blushed a little after the last thing he said._

_"Aww, Shadow. Thank you so much." She said. "But, what else did you give me?" She picked up the box and open the lid and made a surprised expression. There is a silver chain with a silver heart locket with a letter engraved on it. A letter "M". She opened the locket, and there is a picture of her parents. "Oh my god, Shadow..." Maria whispered, taking the necklace out. "Where...how..."_

_"It's from the professor, and...I told him to put a photo of your family in there because...you will never feel so alone. So, it's from the both of us." Shadow said. "Do you like it?" Maria started to have tears, and Shadow began to worry. "Maria? What's wrong?"_

_"Shadow, I...I don't know what to say." She said. "This is...this is a great gift!" She wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much!"_

_"Uh, heh... You're welcome." Shadow said with a smile. "Here, let me put it on for you." He took the necklace as Maria turns around and have her hair over her left shoulder. She felt the chain on her and the locket was on her chest. "There." Shadow said. Maria puts her hair back and look down at her necklace and locket. She held the locket with a smile and show it to Shadow._

_"It's beautiful." She said. "Thank you." She picked up the vase and smell the white rose. "I will take good care of them. And...since we are opening gifts." She got the box out. "I made it myself, and...I hope you like it." Shadow took the box and opened it. Inside are the chocolate covered strawberries. He couldn't help but to love the smell of them. But, he had never tasted chocolate before, or other kinds of food here._

_"What are these?" Shadow asked, picking one up._

_"Strawberries. But covered in chocolate." Maria said. "Try one. You'll like them." Shadow brought the strawberry to his mouth and took a bite. After a swallow, he smiled. "Well?"_

_"They're...sweet and...delicious." Shadow said, trying to describe the taste. "You made them yourself?"_

_"Yes. I look at the cook book and thought these are the best choices." Maria said. "But, making chocolate was kinda tricky, but Valerie helped me a little with that. So, I did the rest of the baking." Shadow ate the first strawberry. "I'm glad you like them."_

_"Like them? I love them!" Shadow exclaimed with a smirk. Maria giggled at him._

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, Maria was about to get ready for until she hears sounds from her ceiling. She looked up and saw the camera. She had never notice a camera there before, and it couldn't be Gerald's security ones, and he would never put one in the bedrooms. Maria realized who this camera belongs to.<em>

_"That professor...he was watching me." She said, putting on her shoes and head out the door to get to the cell block below._

* * *

><p><em>"Good evening, Maria." Veldon greeted by the glass where Maria was standing outside of it. The girl glared at him. "Did you have your nice holiday today? I hear Shadow loves your strawberries. Widow and Toxic here would like some."<em>

_"Shut down your spying cameras, you freak." Maria said. "You can't get out of here until your trial." Veldon scoffed a little._

_"You want me dead?" He asked. "You wanted to when you were controlled."_

_"That was different, and...I don't remember coming here either." Maria said. "But you are lucky that I didn't kill you then. I can't kill someone."_

_"Really now?" Veldon asked._

_"Shut off the cameras!" Maria demanded. Veldon made a small shrug and uses his pod to shut down his camera and put in the container. Maria took it and about to walk away until Veldon spoke._

_"How are you feeling, Maria? No side effects?" He asked. "There is another way to stop the disease of yours. I did tell you about that your mother refuse the offer years ago." Maria stopped walking and turn back to him. "You have to change..." Veldon said._

_"Into something." Widow said._

_"And nothing could stop you." Toxic said. Maria came up to the glass._

_"What are you talking about? What change? And what about my mother?" She asked. Veldon stood up and came close to the glass to take a look at her in the eye._

_"I have something that could help you turn into a mobian." He said. Maria blinked in confusion. "Like Shadow, Widow, and Toxic. They are mobians, but created by people. Like me and your grandfather." Veldon said. "I have a file for your mother back then, but she sends you away. She thinks I was going to use you to 'experiment'. If she could let me have the chance, she would be alive now."_

_"...Is it true?" Maria asked. "If I turn into a mobian creature with...immortality, I don't get sick anymore and I will be...cured from the disease?"_

_"Yes. Immortality is the key, but...I don't know about Shadow. But yes, he is immortal, but...is he the cure? Or is he just a friend of yours who never looks for a cure for your disease?" Veldon asked. Maria didn't say anything. She doesn't know what to believe. Gerald talked to her about Shadow's DNA sample, but...is Shadow a cure or not? He's the Ultimate Life Form. "Don't make the same mistake like your mother did." Veldon said. Maria looked up at him._

_"What?"_

_"...She broke the deal with me after you were sent away up here, she had to go through the hard way." Veldon said. "Such a shame I have to do that to a pretty face." Maria made a look._

_"...Veldon. Did...did you..."_

_"...Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't, my dear." Veldon replied. "Why don't you ask Shadow? He does have some explaining to do. He knows every single thing about the past of Hope's."_

_"...What?"_

_"Ask your protector, Maria." Veldon says, moving away from the glass. Maria didn't move from her spot. She doesn't know how Hope died back then. Veldon must've killed her. The look on his face says it all. He killed her. But, does Shadow knows about this? Did he talk to him?_

* * *

><p><em>Shadow stood by the window in his room with Maria sitting on his bed. She was asking if Shadow knew about the history between Hope and Veldon before the sudden death. Shadow is silent afterwards, but he came over to the closet and show Maria the diary and tapes. The girl looked at the black hedgehog.<em>

_"...Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. Shadow shuts his eyes._

_"I don't want you to be upset and only the professor told me about your family's lives and deaths, but...nothing like this." He said. "I get the feeling he didn't know about your mother's death." Maria picked up the diary and look through the pages. "I'm sorry, Maria. I...I couldn't tell you about this, and...I don't want the professor know about it either because...I know too much of this. I wish I hadn't."_

_"...He killed my mom." Maria said. "That's what I figured. He killed my mom because...my mom doesn't want me to change into something to get cured." She turned to her friend. "Shadow, Veldon had something to help me, but...I know you won't approve of it." She said._

_"We cannot use his work, Maria." Shadow told her in a stern tone. "The professor is trying really hard to help you, and so am I."_

_"What happens if I become a hedgehog like you?" Maria suddenly asks. Shadow stares at her in silent. "What happens if I'm a hedgehog like you, and...my disease will be gone and...I will be 'normal'." _

_"...Maria." Shadow said. "...You're perfect for who you are and what you are. So far, things are good with you. You don't have any problems or anything. You can't change for me or for anyone you love up here. What would you say if I become human like you?" Maria stares at him. Shadow as human. That could be different. Maria had to admit that Shadow does have a good point. Maria couldn't change her appearance. She's fine this way. But, she wondered what it's like to become a hedgehog like Shadow. Maria gave him a nod._

_"Okay. You're right." She said. "I'm sorry. I was...being stubborn." Shadow gave her a nod._

_"Fine. Now, let us forget about this now. You should be in bed. It's late. I'll talk to the professor about Veldon's trial." He said. Maria smiled a little. After saying goodnight, Maria left Shadow's room and sighed a little. One tear fell from her eye._

_"Mother..." She whispered. "Veldon will pay for what he had done."_

* * *

><p>"Maria?" Valerie's voice called, making Maria blink a few times, coming back to reality. "You okay? You look like you are in space. I mean like, you're zoned out." Valerie said. Maria moved away from the door and sat down against the wall.<p>

"Sorry. I was thinking." She said. "So, you plan on leaving in two days, huh?" Valerie nodded.

"Yeah." She said. The doors opened, and Shadow came out, looking at Maria.

"Shadow?" Maria asked. "What happened?"

"...Guilty." Shadow said. Maria was relieved in the inside. Veldon will be executed by tomorrow morning. But, Widow and Toxic will have to remain locked up and be put to sleep. Coming out is the guards bringing Veldon and the creations. Veldon stopped to see Maria. He leans over with a smirk.

"Don't think this is over, Maria!" He said. "I will be dead by tomorrow, and I can come back to haunt you! Haunt all of you! You will never discover Earth! You will die like your parents who-" Shadow punched Veldon's nose, making it break a bone. Veldon cried out and held his nose with his shackle hands. "Arrgghhh! Son of a bitch!" He growled.

"Shut up." Shadow said in a cold tone. The men took Veldon away, Widow and Toxic was dragged as well. Shadow sneered after them. Maria came to Shadow.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Shadow replied. "I have to go tomorrow morning with the professor. You have to wait for me." Maria nodded, understanding. She didn't want to watch the death of the enemy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Veldon sat in the chair that is in cords, and he was strapped in. Behind the glass window, Gerald and Shadow watched in silent. Veldon stares back at the window, but only to see his reflection, knowing they are behind the glass watching. He formed a smirk.<p>

"Thank you for coming with me, Shadow." Gerald said. "But, are you sure you can handle this?"

"That man deserves death, professor." Shadow replied, not looking at him. "He tries to take away everything from you. He took Mardic away from us. Now he can't get near Maria or anyone else that matter to us." Gerald turned back to the glass to see the scientist leaving the evil professor alone in the room. Everything was set. Ven came in with the rest of the scientists.

"Anytime, professor." He said. Gerald nodded and came to the lever. He turned back to Shadow who watches the glass. Gerald look back at the glass to see the smirk on Veldon's face. He pulled it down, and sounds of electricity was heard from outside. Shadow watched with a frown, not showing any emotion.

"So long, Veldon." Shadow said in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Maria is watching the view of Earth in the escape pod room, waiting for Shadow to come in to watch the planet with her. She was wearing the necklace that Shadow gave her. She holds the locket and open it to see the photo of her parents.<p>

_You hold your every breath, _  
><em>But life is for the living,<br>In the water._  
><em>You feel that you should run,<br>But where are you to hide,_  
><em>In the water. <em>

"I wish I could see you right now, mom and dad." Maria says to herself. "My grandfather told me about you." She looks down at Earth with a smile. "Father, you were in the military. And mother, you were an Overlander. You were from around here in space. And then, you came to Earth and met dad, right?" Maria closed the locket and let it rest against her blue top. "If you two were alive right now, you would like my friend, Shadow. He's always there for me whenever I needed him."

_Against the tide we struggle,  
>With the skin we're in, the skin we're in.<em>  
><em>Against the tide we struggle,<em>  
><em>To keep our heads above the deep,<em>  
><em>And our hearts above the lie. <em>

"Maria." Shadow said by coming in the room. Maria turned and noticed his expression. He wasn't showing any greeting. He did see the death of Veldon. "Sorry I'm late. I was also dealing with the snake and the cat. They will be put to sleep soon. They won't be any trouble either." He said.

"But, are you okay?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Shadow replied. He's staring out the window. "I see you are wearing the locket."

"Of course. You know I wear it everyday." Maria said, making a small smile. "Grandfather loves it when I wear it for him. He said that my parents will always be with me."

"Hmm."

_You vow your life and blood,_  
><em>But this is not our home,<em>  
><em>In the water.<em>  
><em>Our hope here's never found,<em>  
><em>Just try and keep your way,<em>  
><em>In the water. <em>

"Shadow, since you've been learning a lot from grandfather for months now, and...I was wondering." Maria says by changing the subject. "What do you think it's like on Earth?"

"The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there." Shadow replied. "You see, he once told that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science."

"Shadow..."

"Maria." Shadow interrupted. "There is one thing that I need to know. I just...I don't know anything anymore. I often wondered why I was created and what my purpose was to be here." He thought back when he saved Maria from the mad mind of hers with those aliens creatures. "Since that day, I have so many questions, and...I don't have a simple answer to them. The professor told me that I was here to protect you and protect the people of the ARK." Maria turned to him with a frown. She place her hand on his shoulder.

"You exist." She said. "I'm glad that my grandfather created you. And we will go to Earth someday. And you can protect those down there too."

_With who we are today,_  
><em>Could never make amends for what we've done,<em>  
><em>Tainted blood.<em>  
><em>His eyes are full of love,<em>  
><em>Forgive them,<em>  
><em>Release them.<em>

Shadow shuts his eyes for a moment, but opened them again to look down at Earth.

"Maybe if I go there, I will find the answers...maybe." He said. He felt Maria bring his hand up to hers so she can hold it.

"We will have all the answers someday, Shadow." She said. Shadow gave her a smile. He grips her hand gently. Never wanting to let go. They continue to stare down at Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>*Song: "In the Water" from the Walking Dead Game Season 2*<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 17: Training with Shadow***

* * *

><p>Shadow uses Chaos Spear on the targets in the GYM as Gerald and Maria watched. Maria has a smile on her face as Shadow made flips and punches the bag to make it fly across the GYM. Then he kicked the ball to make it bounce against the wall and came towards the hedgehog, and he moved away from getting hit. Shadow stood up straight and crack his neck and shoulders.<p>

"Excellent, Shadow." Gerald said. "You've been fighting well."

"Thank you, professor." Shadow replied, stretching his arms and legs. "I'm just warming up."

"That was great, Shadow!" Maria says. "It's like nothing can stop you!" Shadow smirked a little at her.

"Now, I have experiments to take care of." Gerald says by leaving the two. "Maria, meet me in the lab in one hour. I would like to show you what I have been working on."

"Okay, grandfather. I'll see you there." Maria says. Gerald left the GYM. Before Shadow could relax, Maria came up to him. "Shadow, maybe you could teach me how to fight like that. I need to defend myself after what happened the past few months, and...I don't want to be a burden anymore." She said. "What do you say?"

"I guess I could help you with that, but...you need to learn something else." Shadow said.

"Like what? Anything." Maria said.

"Follow me." Shadow walked towards the exit, and Maria followed him.

* * *

><p>Shadow loaded a pistol and hands it over to Maria who hesitates the offer. They are in the armory alone, and Shadow thinks it's best that Maria should learn how to use a gun.<p>

"This is self defense as well." Shadow told her. "I know you don't want to kill, but if you shoot those who try to kill you first, you can defend yourself with a gun."

"Shadow, I can't." Maria said. "I swore I wouldn't-"

"Maria, trust me." Shadow said. "Everyone here in the whole ARK uses a gun. Even Mardic. If I weren't there to protect you, what would you do?" Maria grew silent, looking down at the floor. "You will be defenseless without a weapon. But, I know you can use anything else, but...you really should use a gun to be armed."

"...I...I guess I could give it a try." Maria said. She took the gun from the hedgehog's hands and stood in the spot where she can shoot the target ahead of her. Shadow puts his hands under her elbows to keep up straight, and told her to take a deep breath before pulling a trigger.

"Imagine someone was there to attack you. You will aim anywhere on the knee to make him go down." Shadow said. "Kill someone or not, you will be armed with a gun. No hatchet, no knife, just armed with a gun to shoot."

"But, we gotta use something else than a gun, Shadow." Maria said. "A knife can be useful too. Like stab someone's shoulder or the leg to bring them down."

"Okay, that can work too." Shadow said. "Now, focus on the target and try to hit a bulls eye." Maria pointed a gun at the target, aiming for the middle. She wrapped her finger around the trigger, keeping her eyes open. She pulled the trigger, and loud bang was heard, and it made her jump and miss the target.

"That scared me!" Maria says, covering her ears with her hands, still holding a gun.

"Try again." Shadow told her. "You can do it." Maria sighed a little and hold the gun out to point at the target again. Taking a breath, she pulled the trigger, and shot the target near the bulls eye. "Alright."

"Okay." Maria said, giving the gun back to Shadow, but he told her to continue. "But-"

"Hit for the bulls eye." Shadow said. "You almost got it." Maria turned back and point the gun out and pulled the trigger and missed the target. "Focus, Maria. Make each bullet count." Shadow told her.

"Okay, okay." Maria said. "I'll...keep trying." She aims, repeating everything before pulling the trigger. She pulled the trigger, and the bullet hits the bulls eye. She smiled and turned to Shadow. "I got it!"

"Perfect." Shadow said with a nod. "Good work." He took the gun to reload it for her until Maria stopped him.

"That's enough for that, Shadow. But, thank you for teaching me." She said. "Now can you teach me how to defend myself with punches and kicks?"

"...Okay. I guess I owe you for that one." Shadow said. "Let's return to the GYM. And we could use the security to help us out."

"I have to fight somebody?" Maria asked. "But-"

"Well, I have to teach you how to get out of someone's grasp." Shadow said. "And I can't do that on you, and you won't be able to see what I am about to show you."

"You do have a point there." So the two left the armory, and there is a black cat coming out of the shadows with a smirk, and her eyes are half lidded.

* * *

><p>"You promise you won't hurt me?" The security man asked.<p>

"No. It's Maria who will hurt you." Shadow said. "Well, not for real. You know what I mean?"

"Nat, you know how to fight, right?" Maria asked. "Just go easy on me, okay?" The man chuckled a little. He's glad that Shadow won't be able to fight him. Shadow was off the mattress where Maria and Nat are standing. "Okay. If someone broke in here, what would you do?" Maria asked. Nat came over to her, making her turn and have her arms behind her back, and Nat's arms locked between them with a grip, but gently.

"Instead of handcuffs, we have the intruder get his arms trapped by one of our arms." Nat said. "So, if you were able to escape..." He wrapped his around Maria's upper chest, near her neck. "We can always hold you."

"There is another way to get out of the grasp." Shadow told Maria who turned to him. "Use your feet." Maria lifted one foot and kick Nat's leg, but he didn't release her. Shadow shook his head. "Harder than that. You have to use your strength."

"But-"

"It's fine." Nat said. "Go ahead." Maria lifted her foot again, and kick him on the thigh, making him grunt and release her. "Ow. But, nice. Good job, kid." Nat said, rubbing his thigh.

"Did it hurt?" Maria asked.

"A little, but I'm fine." Nat assured her. "Not bad. Okay, now that one is done. Let's do the pinning." Maria lays on her stomach as Nat pins her hands down, but he wasn't on her back. "You may think you are trapped, but most people can roll their way out or use their head-butt to hit the head of someone, but it does hurt if you try to do that on me."

"Okay." Maria said.

"Try to get me off." Nat said. Maria barely felt his knees now on either side of her chest, and she uses her foot to push his knee away, making him fall over to the side and Maria rolled away from him.

"Clever." Shadow commented. Nat got up and nodded at the girl.

"Nice one."

"I think you are giving me the easy ones." Maria said.

"Okay. You want to get tough? We can teach you how." Nat said by coming over to the punching bag. "Come here. We have to use this." Maria came over to the punching bag and Shadow followed in silent. "Pretend this thing is a person who tries to attack you. You use your hands to bring him down." Nat said. "Aim for the lower part of the stomach, and he will fall. Stomachs can really hurt."

"Okay." Maria said. She made a fist and punch the punching bag in the middle, but she wasn't fast enough to make it strong. "How's that?"

"Harder, kid." Nat said. "Or you can fight however you want if you like. Use your strength." Maria nodded at him. If someone is coming after her, she will have to fight back. She made a fist again, but she uses her elbow to hit the bag like she is hitting for the face.

"Nice one." Shadow said. Maria then uses her feet to kick and then punch. She went around, making Nat move away and she kick the bag to make it swing a little. Shadow thought it was a move to attacking the front and then behind to bring down the victim. That's smart.

"There you go. You're getting it now." Nat said with a smile. "But that was a smart move." Maria smiled at him.

"I thought of it." She said.

"Not bad. You should use that." Shadow said.

"Thanks." Maria said. Before they could continue with the training, Valerie barged in with a terrified look on her face.

"Oh god, Maria!" She said. "Your grandfather needs you right away!"

"What?"

"Come with me!" Valerie said by taking Maria's hand. Shadow and Nat watched in confusion. They left the GYM and watch the girls run down the corridor. What is happening? Nat told Shadow that he will find his men to find out the situation. The black hedgehog nodded and wait by the doors in silent. He wasn't asked to come along, but he had a feeling that something was wrong.

"They might need me." He said to himself. Before he could follow the girls, he was push down on the floor. He was turned to be on his back, and there is Widow on top of him with a smirk, purring seductively.

"Hello, Shadow." She whispered, touching Shadow's white fur, making him snarl. "Always handsome as ever."

"How did you get out of your cell?" He asked. "And you should be sleeping in the pod!"

"A cat always has a way to get out, Shadow." Widow replied. "I couldn't help but to think about you, Shadow." She pulled something out of her pocket. Shadow studies the object that Widow is holding.

"What is that?"

"A very late Christmas present for you, Shadow." Widow said. "It's a mistletoe." She holds it above her and Shadow. She leans down to Shadow's face. Shadow remains still, shutting his eyes, and felt the hot wet tongue running over his lips to the tip of his nose. He can hear Widow giggle. "That is how cats kiss." She said.

"I see." Shadow said as he opens his eyes to look at her. "But, do you want to know how hedgehogs kiss?"

"How?" Widow asked with a smirk.

"Like this!" Shadow grabbed her head and head-butt her. Widow cried out in agony and fell on the floor to hold her head. Shadow chuckled at her. The black cat stood up and have her claws out, glaring at him.

"How could you?!" She growled. "I'm a woman!"

"I don't go easy on cats like you." Shadow said with a look. "This is your last chance to return to your cell peacefully, or you can face me."

"I like the sound of that, stripes." Widow said. She ran towards him to tackle him, but Shadow blocked her kicks and grab her ankle to throw her down to the floor. But the cat acted quickly to trip him and scratched his cheek. Shadow kicked her off and got up and his hand starts to glow.

"Chaos Spear!" He shouted as his power flew towards Widow. The cat quickly dodged the attack as she bounces from the windows and got behind the hedgehog.

"Miss me." She commented and swung her leg up to hit Shadow in the head, but Shadow ducks down in time and punch her in the stomach. Widow cried out and almost fell backwards, but grabbed the wall to regain herself from falling.

"Had enough, cat girl?" Shadow asked.

"You wish." Widow said. "If you leave, I will take this baby home..." She took out a light blue Chaos Emerald. Shadow gasped a little.

"What the...?"

"Found it in Maria's room. She should really keep it close to her at all times." Widow said. "If you want it back, then finish this fight with me. Because I think you have gone soft." Shadow formed a smirk at her. Widow as the opponent does sound interesting. Shadow will get the emerald from her easily. He will have to be faster than her.

"As you wish."


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 18: Raging Chaos***

* * *

><p>Shadow and Widow fought down the corridors, passing the rooms and labs, leaving the scientists and guards confused and shocked to see the two fight along the way. Shadow pushed Widow to the wall to make her slow down, but the cat made a flip to dodge his punch and she pin him to the wall, pressing his stomach against it. Shadow can feel her sharp claws in his arms and elbow her ribs to make her cry out in agony. The black hedgehog turned quickly teleported behind her. He pushes her down and pin her. The Chaos Emerald fell out of Widow's hands, and Shadow tries to reach for it until Widow flipped him over. Shadow lands on his back, groan a little and Widow laughed at him as she watches over him.<p>

"Love your moves, handsome. You should teach me sometime." She said. "I believe there was a spark between us." She cuts the cord from the wall and pull it out as it sparks. Shadow slowly stood up. "I know. S_hocking_, isn't it?" Widow laughed and about to whip Shadow with a cord, but he flipped backwards and uses Chaos Spears to hit her hand to make her drop the cord.

"I'm the one who has a spark." Shadow says. "And it's only to fry you!" He uses Chaos Spear once more at Widow, but she jumped out of the way. She jumps on the walls and then leap after him with her claws out. She swings her arm and almost scratch Shadow in the face who ducks down to the side. Widow lands on her feet and turns around. The two stood in fighting stances, panting a little. "Had enough now?" Shadow asked.

"What's the matter, Shadow? You tired?" Widow asked with a smirk.

"Just warming up."

"So am I." Widow ran towards him with a yell, as did Shadow. They both have their hands cup together, trying to push each other away. Widow looks into Shadow's red eyes with her purple ones. She couldn't help but to find the eyes of the hedgehog so beautiful, but deadly. "Didn't I tell you that you look cute when you are pissed off?" She asked with a smirk.

"Didn't I tell you that you look cute with a nosebleed?" Shadow asked, smirking back.

"What?" Widow was off guard when Shadow hits her in the nose, making her fell back and hold her little black nose. Then, blood is coming out. Widow growls at the hedgehog. "How dare you!"

"Who's pissed off now?" Shadow chuckled. Then, Widow came towards him and scratched his face. "Ugghh!" Shadow cried out, he has four lines on his face, but barely bleeding. "Vanish!" Shadow shouted as he uses Chaos Spear at the cat. Widow felt the spears hitting her on the back, and she yells out. Before Shadow could come close to her, Widow made a quick turn and kick him away to make him hit against the wall across from her. The cat pants a little and looks down at the Chaos Emerald that is on the floor unguarded.

"Sorry, but this emerald is mine." She said by picking up the Chaos Emerald. She turned around to see Shadow glowing red like she saw before when Veldon was alive. "Huh?" Shadow's eyes glow, and he made a growl at her.

"That does it!" He said. "You left me no choice!"

"Bring it!" Widow taunted. Shadow brought his fists close and shut his eyes. Widow was bracing herself for this. Whatever Shadow is doing, will not be pretty. Still, the cat refuses to run for it.

"Chaos...BLAST!" Shadow yelled and the explosion was formed around him, and Widow was launched away, making her crash the wall, and the emerald fell from her hand. Shadow came towards the destroyed wall to see Widow on the ruined pieces. She's not dead, but very wounded from the attack. Shadow picked up the Chaos Emerald, and continue to stare at the injured cat who moaned.

"That...was...some power you have, Shadow." She says. "You nearly killed me."

"I'll send someone for you." Shadow said by turning his back on her and walk away. "Challenging me is a big mistake, Widow. You are a fool." Widow watches him leave her helpless. She coughed a little, but giggled.

"Idiot." She said. "He doesn't know about 9 lives." She giggled some more and look at her wounds. "Ugh, bastard!" She growled as she holds her side where it bleeds.

* * *

><p>Shadow went to the escape pod room with the Chaos Emerald in hand, feeling the energy running through him. Before he could do anything, he hears Maria's voice, and it sounds frightened.<p>

"Maria?"

"Please, Shadow! I need your help!" Maria said coming to him and took his hand. "My grandfather's experiments... Something's gone horribly wrong!"

"What is it?" Shadow asked in a worry tone.

"The research lab...it's going to be destroyed." Maria said. "Something must be done!"

"What?!"

"Shadow, I beg you! Help grandfather and those aboard the ARK! Please!" Maria pleaded. Shadow had never seen her so freaked out before. He gripped her hand tight with a look.

"I'll be there, Maria. I swear." Shadow said. "Whatever it takes. I'll take care of the ARK and the professor." Maria smiled at him, thanking him and she trusts him on this. The two rush out of the room to get to the labs where the experiments are held.

* * *

><p>The men were shooting at the creatures that look like they are made of liquid. They are Artificial Chaos. In the room, there are so many of them that are escaping, but some are attacking others in the labs. The scientists tries to shoot them down, but the bullets doesn't seem to hurt the creatures.<p>

"We gotta use something else!" A man yelled.

"Like what? We've tried everything!" The other said.

"Where's the professor?!" The third cried out. The Artificial Chaos uses the tentacles to wrap one man around by the neck, making him choke. Then, the spears of lightning appear to hit the creature and the man was released from the grasp. Shadow came in the lab to attack the Artificial Chaos by using Chaos Spear and hit it in the head, making it multiply. The black hedgehog kills the tiny creatures before they could form into one. Maria watched from the doorway and see more Artificial Chaos coming towards Shadow who stood in his stance.

"Shadow, be careful!" She told him. Shadow started to glow red.

"Maria, stand back!" He told her. Maria went behind the wall outside the room, and the men took cover behind the tables. The three Artificial Chaos came towards the glowing hedgehog who's ready to attack them all. "Chaos...BLAST!" Shadow shouted and the Artificial Chaos all exploded at once. He landed on the floor and took a few deep breaths as the scientists and Maria came out in awe. Maria looked around to see the mess, but that didn't matter now, the creatures are gone. There are more somewhere in the whole ARK probably attacking people.

"Shadow, come on! We have to find the rest of the Artificial Chaos before they could hurt the other people and destroy everything!" Maria said. Shadow nodded and the two ran out of the lab.

"Maria, wait." Shadow said as he grab her hand. Maria turned and see that Shadow got the Chaos Emerald out. "Take it." He told her. "Widow took it from your room, but I got it back from her. Listen, I can sense emeralds like this nearby. If we get separated, I will find you."

"But I-" Maria was cut off when the explosion was heard in one of the rooms. She took the Chaos Emerald. "Okay. I must find my grandfather and the others." She said.

"Be very careful, Maria." Shadow said. "I will take care of those creatures. Like I said, I will find you." Maria took off down the corridor as Shadow ran down to get to the room to see two more of the Artificial Chaos. Shadow made a glare and his hands glow yellow.

* * *

><p>Maria rush down the halls to see people running in panic as the Artificial Chaos were roaming around to find the ones to attack. The girl kept her distance from them, and then she found Valerie and Abraham running away in fear. Maria had to follow them and try to lead them to a safer place. But then, one Artificial appeared in front of her, making her scream in surprise. The creatures made a growl and about to come close to her.<p>

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she backed away, and trip backwards and there is a rifle. Someone dropped it. Maria looks back up at the Artificial Chaos, then down at the rifle. She picked up the rifle and aim it at the creature. She aims for the head, and pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard and the Artificial Chaos explodes after being shot in the head. Maria figured it was a weak spot. She got up and took the rifle with her and went out the door to find Abraham and Valerie, and hopefully to find her grandfather.

She arrived outside to see Abraham in the corner, watching helplessly as the four Artificial Chaos are around Valerie who is having anxiety attack. She is in panic. Abraham doesn't know what to do help her, and he's away from the creatures for now.

"Abraham, run!" Maria shouted. The boy turned to see her there with a rifle, and he ran to the opposite direction. "Run for help!" She said, hoping Abraham could hear her. Then the two of the Artificial Chaos came towards her. Maria got the rifle ready and aim at the head on one of them. Valerie dodges the other two, and she was close to the edge of the platform she is on. And below her was a fall down to space.

"Valerie, don't move! I'm coming!" Maria said, trying to shoot the Artificial Chaos in the head, but missed. Valerie screamed as one of the creatures grabbed her ankle with one of the tentacles and try to pull her, and Maria aims for the head, and it make it move away and Valerie falls back, but hangs on the edge. Maria gasped in shock. "No!"

_Just one more time before I go,  
><em>_I'll let you know,  
><em>_That all this time I've been afraid.  
><em>_Wouldn't let it show.  
><em>_Nobody can save me now, no...  
><em>_Nobody can save me now._

"Help me! Please!" Valerie cried out. "It's trying to pull me down!" Maria shot one of the Artificial Chaos in the head and came towards Valerie, but was knocked away by one. Maria rolled and grab on the edge to hang on. The rifle fell down to space. Maria can see the Artificial Chaos below Valerie wraps its tentacles around her legs to pull her down, but Valerie keeps hanging on, grabbing the railing.

"Oh god..." Maria whispered, trying to get herself up to the platform, but felt something grabbing her leg. She screamed as the other Artificial Chaos uses its tentacle to pull her down, but Maria grabs the rail and the edge. "Somebody help us!" Maria shouted.

_Stars are only visible in darkness,  
><em>_Fear is ever-changing and evolving,  
><em>_And I, I can poison the skies.  
><em>_And I, I feel so alive._

Then, the spears appeared to hit the other Artificial Chaos that were above the hanging girls. Maria looked over to see Shadow skating in full speed to save them. But there are more creatures coming after him, and the girls are still struggling from being pulled down by the other two. Valerie started to cry, feeling to lose her grip.

"Valerie, hang on! Shadow will help us as soon as he could!" Maria told her, but Valerie didn't listen. They can hear Shadow using Chaos Blast on the creatures. They all explode.

"I'm coming!" Shadow says, rushing over to Maria, but notice Valerie was struggling to stay on edge. Shadow looked down to see the girls were grabbed by the two other Artificial Chaos. Shadow will have to save them before it's too late.

_Nobody can save you now ,  
><em>_King is crown, it's do or die,  
><em>_Nobody can save you now,  
><em>_The only sound It's the battle cry. _

"Take my hand and don't let go!" Shadow said. Maria took his hand, and Shadow uses his other hand to use Chaos Spear on the Artificial Chaos and it hits the head to make it explode. Shadow pulls Maria up, and they both hear Valerie crying out for help. Her fingers were seen on the edge.

"Oh no!" Maria gasped. She was about to get up until Shadow stopped her from behind. "We have to help her, Shadow! She's in trouble!"

"It's too late for her! We can't save her!" Shadow told her, holding Maria back. Valerie continued to scream as the Artificial Chaos uses more tentacles to wrap her and pull her down. The screaming lasted for a few seconds, until it fades off. Maria shuts her eyes in sorrow. Valerie is gone.

_It's the battle cry,  
><em>_It's the battle cry,  
><em>_Nobody can save you now, it's do or die,  
><em>_Nobody can save you now. _

Shadow came over to the edge to see the creature consuming the body, and Shadow uses his Chaos Spear to kill it. The black hedgehog turned to Maria who started to cry. She was on her knees, covering her mouth. Shadow came over to her.

"I'm so sorry, Maria." He said. "There's nothing we could do."

"...I wish it would've been different." Maria says, wiping her tears away. "What do we do? What would Dr. Taris say?"

"We have to tell him." Shadow said. "We can't lie." Maria embrace him as she cries a little on his shoulder. Shadow tries to calm her down and take her back in the colony to find the others. "We must find the professor. He must be worried sick." He said.

_King is crown, it's do or die,  
><em>_Nobody can save you now,  
><em>_The only sound It's the battle cry.  
><em>_It's the battle cry,  
><em>_It's the battle cry,  
><em>_Nobody can save you now it's do or die._

As soon as they went back inside, the scientists are around with the guards and security with guns. Then, there was Gerald and Howard coming over to Shadow and Maria. The girl felt her heart pound when she sees Howard's worried face. He's asking about Valerie. Gerald came over to Maria and hugged her.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe and sound, my dear." He said. "I don't know what happened to my experiments. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Maria said in a weak voice. Gerald noticed this. Something was wrong. Howard came to Maria.

"Where's Valerie? Is she safe?" He asked. Maria didn't say anything to him. Shadow shuts his eyes in silent. Howard stares at them. "What?" He asked. "You know where she is? Tell me now! She's all I have left!"

"...She's..." Maria spoke. Howard's eyes were widen.

"...She's gone, doctor." Shadow said. "I'm sorry."

_Just one more time before I go,  
><em>_I'll let you know.  
><em>_That all this time I've been afraid,  
><em>_Wouldn't let it show._

They can hear him breathing hard. Then, he slapped Maria, making her fall to the floor. Everyone gasped in shock. Shadow got in front of Maria for protection, snarling at Howard. Gerald grabbed Howard's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He asked. "That's my granddaughter!"

"This your fault, professor!" Howard said. "Everything here was your fault! I shouldn't be here with my daughter! This place is dangerous!" Gerald glared at him.

"This isn't anyone's fault, Dr. Taris! Things have to happen sometimes, and now you are blaming me!" He said. "I don't know what happened, but you can't just-" Howard turned to Shadow who helps Maria up.

"This thing you have here...it's not good for mankind! He didn't help my daughter! He helped your granddaughter!" He said. Shadow glares at the man. Maria rubbed her cheek where he slapped.

"We tried to help her." She said. "There were so many Artificial Chaos-"

"You're the problem too, little girl!" Howard said. "You get everyone killed! You got Mardic killed, and now my little girl! You bring death to this place! Same goes with the hedgehog!"

"It's not our fault!" Maria said.

"I'm leaving right now!" Howard said, turning away from her and Shadow. "I'm never coming back here in this hellhole again!" Everyone watched in silent. Maria started to tear up again.

_Nobody can save me now, no...  
><em>_Nobody can save me now._

* * *

><p>It's late at night in the lab, Gerald was on the computer, receiving a message from GUN about the Project: Shadow. The letter made his heart stop when he reads this. The government wanted him to shut down Project: Shadow and shut down the Space Colony ARK because of the accidents that's been happening. Wait, how do they know about the accidents? Gerald got up from his chair and held his head. Shut down his creations, and Shadow. If he shuts down Shadow, Maria will be so devastated. What should he do?<p>

"Oh lord, what can I do?" He asks himself. "I did this for my granddaughter. She was so happy with Shadow. And her condition was less active the past few months." He turned back to the pod where Shadow was first awakened. "If I do this, Maria will be alone...and she will never forgive me for it." He said. "...I need to stall GUN for as long as I could. I will have to lie to them about me shutting down Project: Shadow." Before he began to type, he had second thoughts about the plan. Was it a good idea to get away with it? What if they find out anyway? They may come up here and see Shadow here alive. "No. That won't do. I have to think of something fast." He began to type.

* * *

><p><strong>*Song: "Battle Cry" by Imagine Dragons*<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

***Chapter 19: Blamed?***

* * *

><p>On Earth, in the city of Station Square, there is a GUN Headquarters. There are men by the computers to receive anything from the ARK, and then they found a file about Project: Shadow. And there is an image of a black hedgehog with red eyes. A man with thick brown hair and brown eyes looks at the screen. He is reading the bios of the hedgehog. Chaos powers, travel time and space, immortal.<p>

"Jim, what did you find?" A deep voice asked. The man turned to see the Commander of the Headquarters. He noticed the screen. He squinted his dark eyes as he looks at the image of Shadow. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

"It's the project that Professor Gerald created, sir. Project: Shadow." Jim replied. "He made a deal with the president to create immortality that will be good to mankind." But the Commander slammed his fist on the desk, making Jim jump out of his seat. "Goddammit!"

"That foolish professor creates something that is dangerous to mankind!" He said. "I keep hearing many accidents have been going on up there. Some people were dead because of the creations Gerald made!"

"It has been reported by Veldon who was executed days ago." Jim said. The Commander sighed a little. He had heard about him, but it wasn't like the professor to execute him. "Sir, that man is guilty." Jim said. "Veldon was the one who tries to steal the secrets from Gerald. And he wanted to use the granddaughter to experiment. He is that dangerous."

"This Project: Shadow is dangerous." The Commander said. "Chaos powers...and it is immortal."

"But, sir-" Jim started, but the Commander spoke again.

"We have to call a meeting tonight, and we will ask the professor to shut down the creature and the whole station of his." He said. He walked away from Jim who was unsure about this. He had some friends who live up in the ARK, and he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Not even Maria. She is the daughter of Hope and Tron Robotnik, and Jim heard about the NIDS.

"Dammit. If we're going up there for sure, I'll have to warn them without my men seeing me." Jim said.

* * *

><p>Maria was lying in bed in her pink nightdress, awake with tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe what happened today. Howard blames her for causing deaths in the ARK. But, Maria wasn't responsible for it. She was blamed when Mardic was killed by Veldon, and now Valerie. Maria got up from her bed and walk out of her room. She needs to talk to someone. Her grandfather must be sleeping by now. Maria will have to talk to Shadow. She doesn't if it's late at night now, she needs to be talked to.<p>

She knocked on the door a few times, loud enough for Shadow to hear.

"Yes?" His voice asked in a tired tone. Maria came in and close the door behind her. Shadow yawned a little and look up to see her. "Maria? It's 2 in the morning. What's wrong?" Maria sat by him.

"I can't sleep, Shadow." She says, drying her eyes. "It's about...everything." Shadow sat up a little and listened. "Could it be true? What Dr. Taris said today after Valerie's dead? Did I cause the deaths?"

"Maria, none of that is on you." Shadow said.

"Mardic and Valerie are dead." Maria said. "Every time I'm around someone, they either die or left me!" Shadow stares at her in silent. "My grandfather told me that when I was 3 years old, my grandma left us because...she thinks my grandfather has gone insane. He only wants to find the cure for me." Maria said. "I haven't heard from her for years, and I hardly hear from my other family members, but when I was 5...it was a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"My cousins, aunt and uncle came up here for a visit, and...my cousins are in the room with guns, not the armory, just some storage room with spare guns." Maria said. "I tried to take the gun from my cousin, and...I pulled the trigger by accident." She sighed a little as she remembered the cold words that her Aunt Greta told her before heading out the door. "My aunt hates me. She said...it should have been me instead of Isabella." She said. "They never come back because of me."

"They don't see it as an accident, huh?" Shadow says. "It wasn't your fault. Children like your cousins shouldn't do anything foolish to get themselves killed."

"That's why I refuse to use a gun, Shadow." Maria told him. "But since you teach me how, I could try to use it for not killing. Like you said. I will make each bullet count." Shadow nodded at her.

"Practice makes perfect." He said. "Now, is that why you want to come here? Telling me that everything was your fault but it wasn't? Nobody in the whole is blaming you. The professor doesn't blame you, I don't blame you, nobody blames you for those events that happen." Maria took his hand.

"If what you are saying is true, then...I will accept it. It's...not my fault. Whatever happens. Happens." She said, one tear fell from her eye. "I'm glad you're my friend, Shadow. You understand me so well, and I love you for that." Shadow strokes her hand.

"I'm always there for you, Maria. You're not alone. I have you, and you have me." Shadow said. They both press their foreheads with their eyes closed. Without a word, Maria lays down on the bed as Shadow puts a blanket over her and himself, and he felt arms wrapped around him. Shadow blushed a little, but Maria couldn't let him go. Shadow will let this slide. He rests his head on the pillow and shut his eyes to fall asleep with Maria.


	21. Chapter 21

***Chapter 20: Becoming Super...***

* * *

><p>The next day, Shadow was skating through the corridors to get to the lab to see Gerald since Maria was in class. Before he could skate any further ahead, he feels energy. He stops and looks around. It's the energy from the Chaos Emerald. But, it's in Maria's room, isn't it? Unless it's been stolen again or maybe there's another one somewhere. Shadow looks around every corner of the corridor and found something glowing at the right side of the hall. He walk towards it and picked up a green Chaos Emerald. A second emerald found.<p>

"Where does this come from?" Shadow asked himself. "Did the professor drop it? Maybe there are more emeralds around here." As he walked, the Chaos Emerald glows brightly than before. "Another emerald was around here. I can feel it." Shadow says as he looks around every corner and there is a bag on the floor. And there is a note. Shadow took the note off the bag and read it. "_'Make sure the emeralds are hidden away!'_"

"Oh thank god!" Gerald's voice said. Shadow looked up at him to see that Gerald was out of breath. "You found the Chaos Emeralds! Thank you, Shadow!" Shadow gives the bag and the emerald to Gerald who took them from him. "I only want them to be safe from anyone, but I do need one more from Maria. I know it's a gift for her, but...these emeralds are very important when they are all together as one. And I need to test them on you." Gerald said.

"Why me? What happens when they are all together?" Shadow asked. Gerald only made a smile.

"Come with me to the lab, and we will both find out for ourselves." He said. Shadow only stares at him in silent. Sounds like experimenting, but Shadow wanted to find out himself as well. He follows his creator down to the corridors. "But, just wait for me there, Shadow. I will have to get one emerald from Maria's room. I'm sure she won't mind me using it for a little while." Gerald said. Shadow nodded and walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Maria walked out of her classroom for the day and about to return to her room to relax until Abraham caught up to her with a tape.<p>

"Hey, you need to see this." He told her, handing her over the tape. "It has you in it when you were little." Maria took the tape and saw the name that says "Untitled".

"Abraham, what's in it?"

"Something about the creature that looks like Shadow, but...it's nothing like him." Abraham said with a uncomfortable look on his face. "He's really scary. Just watch it when you can. You were in it, and...it's something important. Look, I gotta go. Just watch the tape." He rush pass her. Maria looks at the tape in silent. She's in this, but...what creature did she see back then?

"Looks like I have to find out." She said, walking down the hall to get to her room, but she has to get the camera to play the tape. After she is gone, she noticed a twinkle in space far away. She looks out the window in wonder seeing one of the stars shining and disappeared. "It's gone..." She said. "How did that happen? But, I can't wonder about that now. I have things to uncover right now. Later, I will ask grandfather about the tape." She runs off to the hall, ignoring the disappearing star in space. Little did she know, it was no star... It was the Black Comet that was disappearing by using Chaos Control. Doom's Eye was outside the colony watching Maria from the window, he made a sneer.

"She will not be around for long." He said. "This time, she will be down... And the Chaos Emeralds will be mine."

* * *

><p>Maria sets up the camera in front of her bed and set the tape on and press the button to play the tape. The screen appears on the wall and Maria sits on her bed to watch the video that is in black and white. It shows the room of Gerald. Seems like he was the one using the camera work. The video shows that he walks out the door with the camera facing down the floor, but up to see young Mardic coming up with little Maria with him. Maria watched with a sad smile to see her childhood friend there alive that day.<p>

"We were so happy." She said. "Now he's gone forever."

_"Professor Gerald! There's something in your lab with the scientists!" _Mardic said in the video.

_"What is it, boy?" _Gerald asked.

_"We don't know." _Maria replied. Then the video cuts to the lab to show the scientists studying a creature that is in the capsule, with wires on his head. Maria looks carefully at the video. It's a hedgehog like Shadow, but...there's something different about him. It looks more dangerous looking.

_"This is the creature born from one of the Chaos Emeralds!" _A man in the video said. _"He calls himself Nazo. He has the power of chaos, and possibly have the power of darkness when he transforms. According to the status of his, he is an ancient hedgehog. But nothing we have ever seen." _The video focuses on the mysterious hedgehog who began to glow with his eyes and the glass breaks. Screaming was heard around the room, and the hedgehog jumps out to attack the scientists. Gerald's voice was heard behind the camera, and the it fell on the floor, focusing on the upside down view to see people running away in fear, yelling in alarm. The camera was picked up and there is the eyes of the hedgehog, glaring. Maria can feel her heart beating. Who is that hedgehog?

_"Maria, stay back! Get behind me!" _Gerald's voice cried out in the back ground before the hedgehog placed his hand over the camera, and the video ends. But it cuts to the video when Maria was 7 years old, playing with her teddy bear in her room. Maria watches in silent when she watches her younger self in the video.

_"This is my friend, Maria Robotnik. We've been together up in the Space Colony ARK for a very long time since she was born." _Mardic's voice said behind the camera. Little Maria turned and smiled a little. But, they hear a thud on the window, making the kids gasp and the camera turns to the widow to see a hedgehog facing the camera and disappeared. _"It's the hedgehog again! It's the third time it's come here!" _Mardic's voice said. Little Maria looked out the window, and the video ends. Maria turns the camera off and start to think.

_'I barely remembered this. I was...around 4 or 5 at the time when that hedgehog, Nazo, was found that day. But, he escaped and...he was roaming around space.' _She thought. _'I forgot about him. I thought he was gone forever since he last visited. Just...who is he?' _She stood up and went out of her room until she saw a light behind her. She turned around to see the window. Appearing in front of her is a gold hedgehog with red stripes, red eyes... Maria blocked the light to get close to the mysterious hedgehog and gasped at the sight.

"Shadow?!" She asked in shock. She opened the window and Shadow sticks out his hand with a smile. "How...what..."

"It's the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow replied. "Let me show." Maria looks at his hand, and took it. Shadow helps her out and held her in bridal style. Maria looks down to see that he isn't using his hover shoes to fly. He's flying on his own with his new power. "Professor Gerald said that once all of the Chaos Emeralds are collected, I can transform into Super Shadow. I can become stronger than ever before. I only have a short time to use this form, but I wanted to show you."

"This is amazing, Shadow!" Maria exclaimed as they fly over the colony and see the view of Earth above. "I had no idea you can could that!"

"Hang on!" Shadow told her and he grips her. Maria kept her arms around his neck and see they are flying around the colony very fast. Like a sonic speed. They can't be away from the Space Colony ARK because of the oxygen field. Maria can see the moon behind the Earth.

"Wow. I can't believe that we're flying around! This is great!" Maria says with a laugh. "I wish I can fly!"

"You can." Shadow said to her. He had her back placing on his front to hold her sides. "I got you. I won't drop you." He assured her. Maria trusted him. She slowly spreads out her arms and legs up, like she was flying on her own as Shadow was above her holding her. Maria faces front to see objects passing her.

"Shadow, thank you for showing me this! This is great! We can do this again sometime! When we get to Earth, we can go anywhere!" Maria told him. Shadow smiled at her and guides her over to the platform on the colony. Maria got her feet and Shadow lands behind her and returns back to his normal self. The Chaos Emerald where nowhere to be seen after he returns back. He looks around in wonder. Maria turned to him. "That was a greatest experience, Shadow. Thank you." She said. "I gotta tell grandfather about this!" Before she could rush inside, she remembers the video. "Oh..."

"We must return to the lab. The professor may want to see you as well." Shadow says walk pass her, but saw that she isn't follow him. "Maria? What's the matter?"

"Shadow, I...I have to...tell you something." She said.

"What is it?" Before she could speak, there is a space shuttle coming up. From Earth. Shadow looks down in wonder.

"Who is coming up?" Maria asked looking down.

"Let's get to the professor. He must've called someone." Shadow says by taking Maria's hand and rush inside the colony. Maria wanted to tell Shadow about Nazo, but that will have to wait for now. Who is coming up to the Space Colony ARK? Only the professor knows. But, it is not good news...


	22. Chapter 22

***Chapter 21: Attack on the ARK!***

* * *

><p>The shuttle lands by the doors of the ARK, and there are GUN soldiers coming out with their Commander. They all have their guns loaded, handcuffs, and bullet proof vests under the suits. Jim came out of the shuttle with a guilty expression. He really didn't want to do this to the people of the ARK. Still, he had to warn somebody about this.<p>

"All right, men!" The Commander barked to have the soldiers' attention. "We are here to stop this Project: Shadow and we will put it down by force. Now, if anyone refuses to listen to us, we will shoot 'em!" Jim hides his hesitate when the Commander comes around him and the others. "The project that the foolish professor created is too dangerous for mankind. That man will be coming with us whether he likes it or not! Capture those who want to live, but do not spare the ones who refuse or help the project escape!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers said, saluting. Jim didn't say a word, but the Commander didn't notice. He loaded his machine gun.

"Let's move out!"

* * *

><p>The scientists are in panic of what is happening. The alarms still going off. They have to leave the colony. They are gathering their things to take, and families are gathering their loved ones. Abraham was in the room with his family who were with Ven. The father took the boy's hand to rush him out the door but there soldiers coming in with guns. The mother screamed in fear as the soldiers took Abraham away from the father.<p>

"Release my son!" The father said.

"Everyone freeze!" One solider said, holding Abraham close. "If you all want to live, you have to come with us. This place is shutting down. Same goes with the creature that the professor created." The scientists have their hands up, same goes with Abraham's parents. They all kneel down. "Now, get up. Come with us, no one has to get-" Gunshots were heard from behind. The soldiers cursed in shock and started to shoot something. The soldier released Abraham and head out the door to see Widow running towards him and the soldiers with her claws out.

"This kitty has claws!" She says with a smirk, avoiding the bullets. She made a jump to go over the soldiers. "Catch me if you can!" She taunted.

"Shoot that cat!" The soldier said. "Don't let her escape!"

"But, she could know about Project: Shadow, sir!" The other said.

"No, she's Veldon's work. She ain't worth our time!" The third said. "Come on, men!" The three soldiers ran down the corridor to chase after Widow.

* * *

><p>With Shadow and Maria, they were heading down to Gerald's lab, but they see him gathering his paper work and belongings. Shadow came up to him, asking what is going on until Maria's scream was heard. The doors burst open by Jim who took off his helmet. Maria took a step back until Jim spoke to her. Gerald and Shadow came towards him, and Shadow got in front of Maria to protect her.<p>

"Please, I'm not here to harm all of you." Jim said. "Professor Gerald, I know you never mean any harm towards anyone."

"You...are willing to help us?" Gerald asked. "But, what about your GUN Commander?"

"I will do whatever I can to hold him off, but...just get out of this colony. They will kill you all if you refuse their orders. But, they want you alive, professor." Jim said. "Please, believe me." He looks down at Maria who had her eyes full of tears. "My god, look at you. I finally met you, the daughter of my best friend."

"...Huh?" Maria wondered. "Wait...you...knew my father?" Jim smiled a little and gave her a nod.

"He was a good man." He said. "I'd love to tell you more about him, but...now's not the time. I have to help you all to get out of here." Gerald turned to his granddaughter and Shadow who look up at him. Gerald grabbed Maria's shoulders.

"Maria, I want you to listen to me very carefully. You and Shadow must go to the escape pod room. You two must go to Earth. I will be right behind you." He said seriously. "Whatever you two do, just run. Jim can help us. I trust him and believe his words about my son."

"But, what about you?" Maria asked. "Can't you just come with us?"

"They want me alive, my dear." Gerald said. "I'm sorry, but we will meet again soon." He turned to Shadow. "Now, Shadow, protect her from all costs. Make sure those damn soldiers don't have their hands on her. Keep her safe. I'm counting on you." He said. Shadow gave him a nod.

"I promise, professor. I swear I will keep Maria safe." He said. Gerald gave Maria a hug. Maria's tears fall from her eyes. She didn't want to leave him here, but she didn't have a choice. Jim waits by the door for Shadow and Maria. After a hug, Shadow took Maria's hand to head out of the lab with Jim. Gerald watched with a sad look on his face. Jim turned back to him, giving him a nod, promising that he will keep Shadow and Maria safe.

"Be safe..." Gerald said. He sat by his desk, waiting for soldiers to come to arrest him. "We will meet again on Earth..."

* * *

><p>Jim was ahead of Shadow and Maria of the corridors, checking to make no soldiers are around. Jim signaled Shadow to go on ahead with Maria. Since the Space Colony ARK was a big place, it will take a lot of time for the GUN soldiers to find Shadow. Maria lets go of Shadow's hand to came beside Jim.<p>

"I know we just met, but...I wanted to thank you for helping us, sir." She said. "I can't believe I'm meeting a friend of my dad's."

"We were so close, like brothers." Jim said. "And believe it or not, we're blood brothers."

"What? You cut your hands and mix your blood together?" Maria asked with a disgust look on her face. "But, you didn't get any AIDS, did you?" Jim laughed a little.

"Nah. We don't get anything. It's a miracle." Jim said. Shadow turned back to hear the conversation. Jim seems like a nice trusting guy since he was good friends with Maria's father, Tron Robotnik. "Now that we have to arrest or kill anyone, I...I have to risk this chance to help all of you." Jim said frowning. "You're Tron's daughter. And I have to do this for him and Hope. You're important to them." Maria then gave him a hug, making them stop walking. Shadow watched in silent, but smiled a little. Jim returned the hug. "She's always like this, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." Shadow replied. Maria releases Jim and they continue to go down the halls, and they hear gunshots ahead of them.

"Oh crap." Jim said. "You two, get behind me." Shadow took Maria's hand and got behind their new friend. Jim got his machine gun ready and went up to the doors and found fire in corners and see some men wounded by the attacks of the soldiers. Maria came up the researcher.

"Oh no. What happened to you?" She asked.

"Run..." The man said. "They're coming for...Shadow."

"But, you're hurt." Maria said, seeing the bullet hold on the side of his body. "Come on, we'll get you the-"

"Hold it right there!" A female voice barked. Maria gasped and turned around to see the female GUN solider aiming her gun at her. "Step away from the man." She said. Maria had her hands up and step away from the researcher. The woman came up to her to get the handcuffs, but Jim uses the back of the gun to knock her out cold.

"Oh god..." Maria whispered.

"They're getting close. We have to go now." Jim said. Shadow took Maria's hand and they both followed Jim down to the different direction. "Goddammit, it's like a maze here."

"Then follow us!" Shadow says by running ahead with Maria behind him. Jim followed the two and hear more gunshots and screaming. Maria shuts her eyes. People are getting killed or taken away. This is like a nightmare. As they arrive at the door, there are groups of soldiers inside.

"Oh no!" Maria cried out.

"Hey, that's the creature!" The soldier cried out. But, the men noticed Jim behind Shadow and Maria. "Jim. Good you've captured them."

"Maria, Shadow, run!" Jim said.

"What?" Maria asked. But, Shadow drags her out of the room to escape. The soldiers were about to chase them, but Jim blocked them by shooting the ground near their feet.

"Jim, what the hell?!"

"You were helping them?!"

"Get out of the way, traitor!"

"You have me to deal with." Jim told them. "Go ahead and shoot me. Make my day..." Before one of the soldiers who aim a gun at him, they all hear a gunshot. Jim's head was shot from behind. He fell lifelessly on the floor. The Commander stood there with a pistol. The soldiers watched the body on the floor in shock.

"Bastard." The Commander said, kicking the side. "Should have known about him all along." He looked up at the men. "Find the creature! Find the professor! Kill anyone who refuses!" The soldiers saluted and head out the doors as the Commander puts away his pistol and got out his machine gun.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Maria are hiding above the grounds of the corridors. They are on the catwalk to watch the soldiers running down the halls, looking for Shadow and Gerald. They are the main targets of this day. Maria was in the corner, crying a little in fear. She is in panic mode. Shadow got out his gun and hand it over to Maria who hesitated the offer.<p>

"You need to armed, Maria. I told you this before." Shadow said. "I taught you about using a gun, and you can take down those guys, but not killing them. Just shoot their knees to make them go down." Maria looks up at him, tears continue to fall from her eyes. Shadow kneels down to face her. "We have to fight! We can't be afraid of them, because it will make us weaker!" He said. "Protect me, protect you. We have to be strong together."

"...Shadow...I don't know if I can..." Maria said. "I'm so scared!"

"It's okay to be scared, but right now, you can't be. We have to fight together!" Shadow told her, handing her the gun. Maria slowly took the gun from him. She started to load it. Shadow uses his thumb to dry her tears from her face. "Don't cry." He said. Maria took a breath to calm herself.

"...Okay. Okay." She said. "I have to do this. For my grandfather, for everyone."

"Good." Shadow said. "Now come on." They both climbed down to be on the ground and rush down the halls to find the escape pod room. "Stay with me, no matter what happens. Okay?"

"I'll never leave you, Shadow." Maria said.

"Freeze!" A male voice yelled. Shadow and Maria turned back to see the Commander there with the machine gun. Shadow got in front of Maria. The Commander aims his gun at Shadow, and Maria aims her pistol at the Commander's knees and pulled the trigger. The Commander let out a yell and fell to the ground. Shadow turned back to Maria with a smirk.

"Let's go!" He said by taking her hand and run away from the wounded Commander who cursed. He got his talkie out.

"The creature is with the little girl with the disease." He said. "Kill them both!"

_"Copy that." _

* * *

><p>The GUN soldiers are roaming around each area of the hallways and rooms. Abraham and his family are hiding in the grand hall, but in the small room. The father got his gun loaded and look out the doors to see the soldiers around. He turned to his son and wife.<p>

"I'll go out first to stall them and you two make a run for it." He said.

"Be careful, hon." The wife said. He is holding Abraham close to her body. The husband walked out of the doors quietly. Abraham waited for anything to happen, but he was worried about everybody else. Gerald, Maria, everyone.

"Mom, I hope Maria and the others are okay..." He said. Then, they hear shouting from the hall. The mother told her son to stay put and she heads out the door. Abraham listens to more screaming, gunshots, and more. But he hears Maria's voice out there. Abraham didn't move from his spot. He is too frightened. Then, he hears Shadow's voice there. The soldiers' voices were yelling, and more gunshots were heard. Abraham covered his ears to block the noises, shutting his eyes. After a few minutes, Abraham uncovered his ears and walk out the room to see the hall filled with unconscious bodies, but there are two dead ones. Abraham ran up to his parents' dead bodies and broke down.

_'No...no...no...' _He thought. He started to sob and rests his head on his father's chest. His parents were killed. Coming in the grand hall was a Commander with a machine gun, limping because Maria shot his kneecap. Abraham looks up at him with tears falling down. The Commander stares at him.

"Come, son." He said. "You must come down to Earth. If you wish to live, come with me." Abraham didn't say anything to him. He looks at the wound on his kneecap. "We will protect you from any harm." The Commander said. "You will stay with us." Abraham slowly stood up and the Commander took his hand to walk him out of the grand hall. Abraham looks back at his dead parents with a look. He will have his revenge...

* * *

><p>"That was a close one." Maria says, catching her breath, hiding behind the wall. "I thought they shot you, Shadow."<p>

"No." Shadow said, catching his breath as well. "But, we make them go down by force."

"And Shadow...you...look like you were about to use your Chaos Blast on them, but...you won't use it on them, will you?" Maria asked. Shadow looks at her in silent. His powers are really that powerful, even his Chaos Blast can injure anyone. Or kill them. "Shadow, you know I can't kill. I don't want any lives to go to waste." Maria said. Shadow held her hand.

"Maria, we won't kill them. I swear." He said. Maria kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, Shadow..." She said. Shadow blushed a little, and nodded at her.

"Let's get to the escape pods." He said. Maria nodded at him. They sneak around the corridors and walked in the room and there is a robot coming down in front of them. Maria gasped, taking a few steps back and Shadow was in front of her.

_"Heavy Dog reporting. The black hedgehog and the girl have been located. Aim to set and destroy." _A male voice said inside the robot. There is a soldier inside. The doors behind Shadow and Maria were closed shut, locking them in.

"Oh god, no!" Maria cried out in shock. "We're trapped!"

"Maria, find cover." Shadow said by turning red. Maria went around the platform and held her head. Shadow had no choice but to fight Heavy Dog. "How dare you try to harm us, you disgusting humans!" Shadow growled. The robot shoots the glowing hedgehog, but Shadow didn't feel any pain. **"CHAOS...BLAST!" **The red form appears, and Heavy Dog flew against the walls, and it was down. There are three GUN soldiers climbing out in pain. Shadow came up towards them in anger.

"Shadow, no!" Maria cried out. Shadow stopped and look at her. Her blue eyes are full of pleading. Shadow looks back at the soldiers and grabbed one of them by the throat.

"Leave this place at once..." He growled and throw him back on the ground. Maria gave the soldier a sorry look in her eyes. Shadow came up to the locked door and uses his power to burst it down. "Maria, come on." He said as Maria came behind him. They left the soldiers wounded. "We have to get the hell out of here." Shadow told his friend.

"Freeze, both of you!" A voice yelled from behind them. Shadow and Maria turned to see five soldiers there. "It's the creature and the girl!"

"Come on!" Shadow says by dragging Maria down the corridors. The soldiers are following them with their guns. One of them is shooting, but neither of the bullets hit them. Maria got her gun out and try to shoot one of them, but missed. She threw the gun at them and turn back to the front.

"Stop them!"

"They're escaping!"

"The Commander and the President want them down!"

"Get away from us!" Maria shouted at them, and gunshot was heard and the bullet nearly hit her. Shadow looks back to see the soldiers continue to chase them down. This is not going to end so well. But, Shadow will have to get to Maria to safety. He had to protect her.


	23. Chapter 23

***Chapter 22: One Must Go...***

* * *

><p>"Hurry! They're getting closer!" Maria says as she looks behind her to see the GUN soldiers are coming close to them. One of them has a gun out, aiming at her and pulled a trigger. Maria cried out in alarm as the bullet almost got her head. Shadow made a growl and pull his friend behind him and his hand glows yellow.<p>

"Chaos Spear!" He shouted. The bolts hit the soldiers' feet to make him fall. Shadow dragged Maria down the corridors to get to the escape pods. "That will give us some time! We're almost there!" He said.

"Shadow, I...I can't run anymore..." Maria said, panting.

"We'll make it!" Shadow said. He turned back to her. "We'll be going to Earth together like we dream of!" Maria gave him a small smile. Then, they opened the doors of the escape pod room. Maria locked the doors and went over to the controls to activate the pods, but there is one remaining. Shadow notice the worry look on Maria's face. "What's wrong?"

"There's one." Maria said. "Most of us escaped, but..."

"Go." Shadow said, gripping her hand.

"What?"

"One of us must go." Shadow said. "I want you to go without me. You've been dreaming of going down to that planet ever since you were raised here. Don't worry about me. I want you to go." Maria started to cry. "Please, I'll be right behind you. Just stand in the center and I'll-" Shadow was cut off when Maria came down to embrace him. She cried on his shoulder.

"If you stay, then I am too." She whispered.

"Maria..."

"I'm not leaving you behind, Shadow. You're my best friend. You were always there for me, and I'm always there for you." Maria said. "I...I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to be alone. Please...I don't want to be alone again..." She felt his hand stroking her blonde hair.

"You're not alone, Maria. I will be right behind you. I will find you down there." Shadow said. They hear hard knocking outside the doors.

"Open up in there! We know you're inside there, Project: Shadow!" The voice yelled. Maria pulled away from Shadow, and look at the locked door. She look back at Shadow in silent. She had to make a choice here. Either she will live to be on Earth, or stay here to risk her life to save Shadow from these soldiers. Gunshots were heard outside. Maria took a breath and push Shadow to the center of the room, and the pod fell on him, trapping him inside. He got up and have his hands on the glass. Maria stood before him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Maria! What the hell are you doing?" Shadow asked, pounding the glass. "Let me out!"

"...No." She said. "You're...going without me. You have to live, Shadow. It's my turn to save you..." She went over to the controls, but the doors burst open there is a soldier with a gun. Maria turned to him in fear.

"Step away from there, young lady!" The man said. "No one has to get hurt." Maria didn't say anything to him. She pressed the button. It will take 5 minutes for the pod to shoot down to Earth. Too long. "I'm not fooling around here!" The solider said, aiming his gun at the girl.

"Go to hell..." Maria murmured.

"Maria, no..." Shadow said. "Think about what you're doing!"

"You have five seconds to surrender, kid!" The soldier said. Maria didn't move from her spot. She only stares at the soldier who began to count.

"Maria!"

"1..."

"Maria, get out of here!"

"2..."

"I'm not leaving, Shadow!"

"3..."

"Dammit, Maria! Listen to him, and you will live! I'll be fine!"

"4..."

"Maria!"

"Last chance, kid! Don't let me get to 5!" The soldier warned. Maria didn't move. She knew she is going to die. She did it to save Shadow. "So be it...5!" The soldier pulled the trigger and shot Maria in the chest. Shadow watched in horror. Blood staining her blue top where she was shot. Maria shook a little and fell back to the ground.

"MARIA!" Shadow screamed, hitting the glass, trying to break free, but the glass never breaks. "Maria!" The girl rolled on her stomach and see Shadow's face. He started to cry in tears.

"Shadow..."

"Maria...why?" Shadow asked. "Why did you do this?" Maria reaches for the glass, like she is touching his hand that lowers.

"Shadow...I have to do it." She said, coughing a little. "You...saved me many times, and...I returned the debt. I saved you from...the soldiers who want you...dead. I don't want to lose another friend. I've lost Mardic and others, and I am not going to lose you either. Death will have to take me instead..." Shadow cried a little. The soldier watched and listened to this. He couldn't help but to feel bad for shooting the girl. He lowers his gun and take off his helmet.

"Maria..." Shadow whispered. His tear is falling from his eye. Maria gave him a weak smile.

"Shadow, there's something I want you to do...for me." She said. "For all the people...on that planet...give them a chance...to be happy." Shadow listened to her, and see that she growing weaker by losing blood. "I need your help, Shadow...everyone's fate depends on...you!" Then, beeping was heard from the controls. The pod will soon be shot down to Earth.

"No...Maria."

"Shadow...I...I...love you..." Maria whispered, slowly closing her eyes. Her head was resting on the floor.

"Maria!" Shadow cried out and he was launched down. As he was falling down to Earth, he let out a cry, tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Maria is gone forever. She saved his life. She chose to save him.  
>The soldier came to Maria's body and kneel down in shame. He started to cry.<p>

"Oh god..." He whispered. "What have I done?"

"Where's the creature, soldier?" The Commander asked from the doorway. The soldier turned to see him and shook his head. The Commander growled a little and notice the body next to him. "She helped it escape, didn't she?" He asked.

"Yes, but...I didn't mean to shot her!" The soldier said. "Goddammit! I really don't want to kill her, but..."

"You have to." The Commander said. "She chose to help the creature, and she had to die..." The soldier dried his eyes and picked up Maria's body. He looks at her face. As if she was sleeping. But, she is not. "Oh lord, forgive me. Please forgive me..."

* * *

><p>In the hall, there was Gerald with Abraham and others who surrendered to live. Coming in was the Commander and the soldier, carrying Maria's body. Gerald turned and made a look of horror. His granddaughter is dead. The soldier who carried her body made a sorry look at the professor, but the old man fell on his knees and let out a cry.<p>

"No...no! What have you done?!" He yelled. Abraham made a horrified look as the soldier sets the body down on the sheet. His close friend is dead.

"Maria...?" He whispered.

"The creature is gone, professor." The Commander said to Gerald who came close to his granddaughter's body. She picked her up to hold her close, not caring if the blood stains on his lab coat. "She chose to help it escape."

"You bastards...!" Gerald said. "You murdered my only granddaughter! She was so young!"

"It had to be done." The Commander said. "We leave this station now, professor. We have things to discuss..." The soldiers gathered everyone and the dead bodies to take. Gerald was cuffed by the Commander and left the soldier to wrap up the body. Gerald was tearing up, and he made a look of hatred. Abraham turned back to see the professor's face, and turn back to the soldiers who took him and everyone else to the end of the hallways to get inside the shuttle.

"ARK to headquarters, we're heading back to Earth." The Commander said on his talkie. "Project: Shadow escaped to Earth. We will find it and bring it down to Prison Island where the professor belongs. Everyone else goes to the GUN Headquarters. We have one child who was left." Everyone walked in the shuttle. Abraham sat next to the soldier who shot Maria. He looked at him in silent.

"It'll be okay, kid." The soldier told him. Abraham didn't say anything to him. "I'm sorry, but...I had to do it."

"...It's not your fault." Abraham said. "It was Shadow's fault. He's the one to blame..." His eyes are filled with hate and fury, thinking about the black hedgehog. "He killed my friends and family..."


	24. Chapter 24

***Chapter 23: Sane is Lost...***

* * *

><p>Gerald was locked in his cell in Prison Island that is outside of Station Square. He looks through the papers of the ones who were arrested and deceased. He shook a little when he found Maria's name on the deceased list. He thought back of her dead body on the ARK. GUN killed her. His only granddaughter was now gone forever. Gerald was forced to give his projects to GUN, even his new and improve Eclipse Cannon. He has plans for it, and he will have his revenge. He was doodling on the wall of his revenge plans. He will have to go back to the ARK with the government to introduce his Eclipse Cannon on camera, and spend his last week on Prison Island before his death.<p>

"Professor Gerald." A guard called from outside the cell. The old man turned to him and found a photo in the guard's hand. The guards shows Gerald a black and white photo of Shadow being found on this island and now shut down to sleep. Gerald made a worried look when he thought about Shadow. "Your project is safe here for now. But, it will never be awakened. It will remain asleep for many years if it has to." The guard said.

"You want to use him as a weapon." Gerald said. "But, Shadow is my creation! I'm the one who should command him!"

"Professor, the project is dangerous to mankind. You use the DNA of an alien to create the monster." The guard said. Gerald turned away from him and held his head. "You will be having the interrogation in a few minutes. Be ready for it."

* * *

><p>In the room where the pod is with Shadow sleeping inside. He won't be awaken until the password was confirmed and the Chaos Emerald was in place. No one will get in here to awaken Shadow. The guards puts down the code data to lock the capsule and left the room. The Commander of GUN watches the doors shut.<p>

"Project: Shadow is in deep slumber." He said. "Now we may be in peace with no creatures like that. Especially with the blood of the black alien leader."

"But, you think we did the right thing?" The man asked. "Most people up in the ARK died because of this, and...the professor was acting crazy after hearing that his granddaughter was killed by one of your men, sir."

"We had to do what is right for our planet. The president wanted immortality, but...getting DNA from the alien was a big risk." The Commander said. "The black hedgehog will be remain here. No one will dare to awaken him. No one."

* * *

><p><em>Hope hands over her daughter who is asleep to Gerald. The shuttle is behind him with his partners. Hope looks at Maria with tears falling. She had to give her away for safety. Veldon was about to use Maria to experiment, and Hope will never let him do that. She had to give her daughter to Gerald.<em>

_"Oh lord. I wish I could come with you..." Hope whispered, stroking her baby's head. Gerald sighed a little._

_"Hope, you will be safe in the colony with us. Maria needs a mother." He said. "The ARK is a very big place for a tiny baby. My wife will have to care for her while I work, but...I'm worried about you, Hope. After my son's death out there, I don't want to lose you either. You're my daughter-in-law, and...your daughter is everything to you and Tron." Hope looks at him, drying her eyes._

_"Gerald, please just promise me that you will keep my little Maria safe with you." She said. "She can't be here on Earth because of the disease, and...Veldon is after her. I have to stay behind." Gerald looks down at Maria who is in deep sleep. Hope gave her a kiss on the forehead. "When she grows up, she will be strong. Tell her about me, Tron, and everyone that loves her very much. And if there ever was a cure for Maria, please cure her and bring her down to Earth."_

_"...I swear." Gerald said. Then, Hope gave him a goodbye hug. After a few moments, she pulled away and Gerald went inside the shuttle with the baby. The door closes and Hope watches it launch. She turned away with tears falling from her eyes._

* * *

><p>"Professor Gerald." A man's voice said, bringing Gerald back to reality. He is in the room with handcuffs on him, and there is a man in a suit in front of him. "Thought I lost you for a second." He said. "Anyway, let's get back to business. You have a granddaughter-"<p>

"Had." Gerald corrected.

"She...had a disease that is incurable, and...you somehow know the cure. Correct?" The man asked. "Immortality?"

"...Yes."

"Professor, listen, I'm really sorry for your loss of your granddaughter and your people, but...we don't have a choice. The projects you have been creating are...dangerous. That black hedgehog has the blood of the alien, and the power of time and space." The man said. Gerald didn't say a word. The man takes out the paperwork of Gerald's. "You will show us your latest project. The Eclipse Cannon. Your whole colony will be shut down afterwards. And you do requested that you want to let out your last words on camera before your execution." Gerald shuts his eyes behind his blue glasses. There's nothing else he could do.

_'Tron, Hope...forgive me. I've tried everything. Maria is at peace with you by now...' _He thought.

After the interview, Gerald was secretly programming the ARK's Eclipse Cannon to make it come down to Earth as his revenge, and use his prototype of the Ultimate Life Form do the rest. Whoever will take over the ARK and have all the Chaos Emeralds collected, the ARK will fall to Earth. Even Gerald alternates Shadow's brain to bring vengeance once awaken to this world. The professor had lost reality since Maria had died. He's been writing plans on the wall of his cell before tomorrow's sentence to death.

"They took everything away from me..." Gerald said in a low voice. "They will pay and feel the pain as I..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>'I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind. But then the military guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter, Maria. I hope you are all safe.<em>**

**_The colony was completely shut down, probably to keep the prototype from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident._**

**_I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything. I had nothing more to live for…I went insane. All I could think about was to avenge her…somehow, someway. I got scared as I was no longer able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it all to end._**

**_Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release and awaken it, to the world. If you wish to fill the world with destruction…'_**

He finished his last diary before his final recording for this day. It's time for his fate. After he was finished, the guards came in with a chair and chains. Gerald didn't say a word to them. All he did was to come towards the chair and sat on it, and let the guards put chains around him. One of them in front sets up the camera with a stand as the rest of the guards stood behind him to see Gerald look up at the camera.

"The camera starts now..." The guard said as he loaded the gun. Gerald made a look and began his last words...


	25. Chapter 25

***Epilogue: 50 Years Later...***

* * *

><p>Prison Island was heavily guarded one night until alarms go off. The doors started to lock down. The robots that GUN created are roaming around inside and outside the buildings. Blasting through the door was a man in a walking machine with laughter.<p>

"This is all too easy!" He says. "Nobody can stop me, the greatest genius of all, Dr. Eggman!" He rushes down the corridors to get to the room where the project is sleeping. "Now, I will find the military's top secret weapon, and it was a creation of my grandfather from 50 years ago." He looks down at the monitor to see the map of the prison where the project was held. "Hmm, this Project: Shadow is down at Level 7. So, I must be getting closer." He shoots the robots out of the way who are blocking him from going any further.

* * *

><p>Inside the mind of the black hedgehog, it felt like he will be asleep for a long time. He is in the world of the realm with nothing but darkness. He hears Gerald's voice around him. Revenge. Destroy. That's all Shadow is thinking right now. Shadow remembers Maria's death...<p>

"Maria...I promise you... I will avenge you." He says. Suddenly, everything turns white...

* * *

><p>The capsule opens for a hedgehog who awakens by somebody. Smoke comes out of the capsule, and Shadow got up and opened his eyes. He's free at last. He looks down at the confused man who looks a lot like Gerald. Shadow can figure that he could be related to him.<p>

"What's that?" Eggman asks in shock. "Is that you, Sonic?! Were you trying to spoil my plans again?!" He yelled as he looks at the black hedgehog who crosses his arms with a evil smirk. "Wait a minute...you're not Sonic. This is impossible!"

"My name is Shadow." The black hedgehog spoke. "Since you were so kind to release me, my master." He made a bow. "I will grant you one wish..." Then, the alarms go off. Eggman looks around and there is a robot guard coming in the room. Shadow uses his hover shoes to get out of the capsule and ready to attack the robot. "Behold, the true power I possess!" He charges at the robot uses his Chaos Spear on it. Eggman watches in awe. Shadow avoids the bullets in speed and charge at the window where the man is who is controlling the robot. The guard robot start to fall in defeat and Shadow stood in front of it with a smirk. "Such a weak human..."

"Shadow, you're the military's top secret weapon?" Eggman asks. "But, what do you mean when you said you will grant me a wish?" Shadow turned to him.

"Find the Chaos Emeralds. I will be waiting for you in the central control room up in the Space Colony ARK." He says and started to walk away. Eggman watches him leave.

"ARK? In space?" He wondered. Shadow didn't turn to him. He formed a smirk once more. He's free from his long slumber.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The one and only Ultimate Life Form." He says. "My purpose is to bring humans wrath for killing those up in the ARK, especially Maria. I will have my revenge. Nobody will stop me."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
